Zosan The egg
by kdlr821
Summary: (Zorox Sanji) After thinking that Zoro died by being crushed by rubble when an 'egg' literally came crashing into their ship, Sanji gets his hands hurt while searching. Zoro sees Sanji's injury and starts to give him bandages, all the while falling for the blond, but Sanji is in love with Nami, who Sanji catches together with Luffy. (slight LuNa, but not much)
1. comfort?

**prologue: comfort?**

Sanji sighed, taking in a drag of his cigarette as he got ready to start cooking when they entire ship had a huge jolt, causing him to fall over. He was in so much shock it took him awhile to register a loud earsplitting noises accompanying it: Usopp shrieking something that sounded like (from what he could decipher) "MERRRY!" and Nami's devastated voice yelling something about 'expenses' but it was drown out by Usopp's even more devastated sobs.

He put down what he was doing and went outside to see what he could do to help the most beautiful woman in the world. As he walked out, he almost dropped his jaw when he saw a big gaping hole, right smack dab in the middle of the Going Merry.

He surveyed the area to see what could have been the cause of the damage but to no avail, there were no ships in sight. He ran to the edge of the hole and looked down and to his amazement he saw….an egg? Wait there was something else there other than the ruble—

"COOOOL" Luffy exclaimed instantly before Nami and Usopp smacked him upside the head. "OWWW, what was that for?"

"THAT IS SO NOT COOL!" they both yelled I unison. Sanji watched them fight their little scrimmage and smiled. He thought of how fun it was to watch as Luffy made a fool of himself and Nami yelled at him; how Nami looked so beautiful in this angle, what was he thinking, Nami always looked beautiful, no matter the angle—though some were definitely better than others. His mind began to wonder and he began to think how come a certain moss head hadn't gotten on his nerves yet, seriously they both completely hated each other's company so much they couldn't even be in earshot of the other. So where was that damn annoying—

Suddenly it hit him. He counted one, two, three heads of the other crewmates. There is no way that the fourth head didn't hear or at least felt the crash.

Sanji ran off and searched all the usual places where the moss head would have been, but came back empty- handed. So where was he?

Once again, he looked down on pile of rubble, and saw a single black combat shoe.

He felt a cold, unnerving sweat come upon him and he jumped down and started to dig through the ruble.

Worry fell over him when no matter where he searched he did not find what he was looking for. As he dug faster and faster, he realized there was glass, wood and metal that did not belong the Going Merry. The fear of a certain someone being buried under all this started to intensify and the more he kept digging the more he realized it was impossible for anyone to be alive underneath it.

His heart fell. His search felt more and more futile by the second. He didn't even notice he was moving broken glass with his precious bare hands leaving behind jagged wound of all sizes and unknowingly letting the blood trickle down his fingertips.

He didn't understand what really was going on besides there was no green hair sticking out anywhere in the ruble. What made him feel this way was incomprehensible. He was so sure that if something happened to the stupid moss head or he just disappeared, Sanji would be relieved that his irritant was gone. But now when that might just be happening, there was no such feeling.

He looked side to side desperately searching in a frenzy of fear and worry. Then he felt it. It was like a tsunami would crash against land, a sharp pain that did not radiate from his bleeding hands but his crying chest. Like a volcano erupted in his throat not only burning his insides, but choking him. Like—like oh God, he couldn't compare the pain that coursed through him to anything.

He tried to breathe, tried to clear his mind, tried to think of anything, just anything he could possibly think of to stop this nauseating pain. He even got out a new cigarette but his hands kept shaking too much to light the damn thing.

When he finally got it right and put it in his mouth, but there was no relief for the pain. He shuddered as his thoughts ran wild. Many were of him finally finding a patch of green, but only to find it covered in red.

His heart felt like it was breaking. It no longer beat loudly and rapidly. It now shuddered.

It started as he tried to lie and say that maybe somehow —

Somehow the green- haired man would survive this, and then he noticed the deep red blood dripping off of the metal bar he held in his hand. His mind moved to one thought and one thought alone…

He didn't want to think about it as a cold sweat dripped down his cheek, and the volcano erupted even hotter than the last time. He soon realized it wasn't sweat that fell flowing down his cheek.

—He was… mourning.

At first the pain was eased. But the more that fell, the more the pain evolved into a dark abyss of loss. Like scratching an itch that itched more every time you scratched it, keeping him scratching in an unbearable, never ending cycle.

He didn't want to look down and see where the red substance was coming from. He didn't want to see what grotesque scene that was going round and round in his head in real life.

"Hey, shit-cook, are you going to help us get this off the ship before we sink, or what?"

He stood in shock. Could his hearing possibly be right? He turned his head slowly tentative to prove his hearing wrong. Instantly after his glance, red hot anger flared though him.

"I actually started to worry about you, bastard!"

There was a silence as the swordsman saw his ghastly face and recalled that the cook had been searching frantically for something. Being way more perceptive than people gave him credit for he almost instantly put two and two together and jeered. "Oh look you're crying! What did you think I died or something? Sad, you no longer would have someone to annoy the hell out of?"

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say the cook, who was still unstable at the moment. Sanji turned to run away so he could take his frustration out on something, anything, just not the man who almost thought was dead. Not in that pitiful state. Not when he just finished mourning that man's death. Even if he didn't actually die it was just…not right.

But damned- fucking- Zoro grabbed his arm before he could high tail it out of there. Sanji glare at him with his tear stained eyes and the swordsman glared back looking hard into the blonde's one visible blue eye.

The swordsman seemed confused at first on how to act as he looked down trying to find the right thing to do or say. As he looked down, the swordsman's eyes widen as he noticed the amount blood coming from Sanji's hands. It was even dripping onto the metal bar he had been holding. He breathed out heavily and went back to cleaning. Curious to the meaning of this the blonde stared at him waiting for…well something.

Zoro, without turning to face Sanji, added with one open up- turned hand raised "Too bad you're going to have to live with me, because I'm not dying until I become the world's greatest swordsman." There was no spite in it, just a random declaration.

Sanji was tempted to add, '_Wait does that mean that you are never going to die?', _but decided against it, knowing that it would be extremely out of place and out of context. Plus, he didn't feel like getting into a fight; well just yet.

Later, Sanji thought,_' did he just try to comfort me?' _Sanji realized that that was some sort of makeshift promise to him from the swordsman who was hardly ever the touchy feely type. Of course seconds later he would dismiss it as over thinking with a, '_che, cheesy bastard_.'

But for now he realized, he had to start throwing the rubble overboard before the water that was flooding the lower levels of the ship reached his ankles.


	2. unattainable

**AN:** I don't own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does. The storyline in the beginning is right before they make it to the grand line after the time skip it is after the Alabasta arch (though it doesn't make much of a difference beside which characters are in the story).

Also slight Sanji X Nami and Luffy X Nami will be in this story, though it will never go further than Sanji liking Nami. When you read this hopefully you will see that this is very much a Zoro X Sanji story.

So far there isn't anything too serious between them. Hope you like it. Also, I would appreciate it if you leave a comment. If you would like to say this is stupid, then tell me why, and if you don't like the Genre, then why are you reading this?

Sorry for the ramble, here is the second chapter.

* * *

**The Egg, chapter 1: unattainable.**

"I've got it! Its name is Pochi!"

_Bam!_

"OOOOWWW!"

"That's not what we were looking for, Luffy! Just throw it overboard it is way too big to keep it on the ship even before it was broken because of, might I remind you, THAT THINGS ENTRANCE!" Nami huffed pointing at the 'egg'.

"Nami- swan's right that rock is way too big for Usopp's shitty handy work to hold when it barely holds the shitty swordsman," Sanji added bluntly after taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hey!" wailed Usopp, though it went unnoticed.

It wasn't a lie the 'egg' was as tall as Sanji and five times wider. And an indent was already starting to form under it not to mention the small cracks surrounding it.

"Can you kick it overboard for me, Sanji – kun?" asked Nami batting her eyes.

"Anything for a beautiful lady!" Sanji exclaimed in his extremely flirtatious voice while doing his infamous noodle dance.

Leaning on a wall of the galley Zoro rolled his eyes, trying not to insult the ero – cook, it would inevitably turn into a fight; then the witch, who was already mad form what happened last time, would defiantly never let him hear the end of it.

For reasons unknown to man no one besides him ever saw it, but Sanji's flirting was always annoying, frustrating and sometimes nauseating. '_Does he ever get tired of being used by women relentlessly?' he thought._

Zoro knew why he hated it; a man he never once won in a fight to, lets others trample him, Isn't it kind of demeaning to both of them? Hell, even when he finally beats the ero- cook in a fight, it would still be damn annoying as hell to hear another man swooning everything and anything with a skirt.

"I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled, interrupting Zoro's thoughts, "and what I say goes," he then wrapped his rubber limbs around the 'egg' and gave a look that a child would give when trying to scold their parents. "And I say we keep it!"

The entire crew knew not to press Luffy to do otherwise, so they just sighed and accepted it.

As time flew by, Usopp got creative and drew on it. Luffy sat on it often. Nami would look at it often trying to access how much she could sell it for. Sanji would leave a clean plate out for it at every meal because Luffy insisted it was an 'egg' and he had to get used to giving it food too. And from time to time Zoro would fall sleep leaning on it. The rock soon slowly became a part of their crew.

They had not reached the Grand Line yet when they started to hear creaking noises from under the 'egg' (as Luffy insisted they call it).

"Maybe we should move it before the floor breaks again," Nami suggested.

"Awe, but it would want to see outside when it hatches," groaned Luffy.

"We are running out of wood to patch it up with, maybe we should listen to Nami" Usopp added.

_Crrreeeeaaak!_

Luffy stared at the freshly made cracks and nodded. They moved it below deck, away from any previously damaged areas and there it stayed, even after they repaired the floor, made it to the grand line, meet Laboon, the night on whisky island, little garden, Drum island and Alabasta. Right through the arrival of two new members, forgotten by everyone the egg stayed in place.

Until, "what are you doing down here Luffy?"

"Oh, just waiting for Pochi to hatch," Chimed Luffy as he sat watching the egg intently.

Nami smiled knowing that her captain was just the type to do something so whimsical.

* * *

Sanji was putting the finishing touches on the crews' daily snacks when Zoro strode in to the galley to find himself some sake.

"Don't drink now, the snacks will be out in a few minutes," Sanji snapped.

Not giving the cook any mind, Zoro went straight to the wine rack searching for something the cook would kill him for even touching.

"Listen when someone is talking to you, shit- head!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Why would I listen to a dart-brow like you?" Zoro grumbled under his breath, he wouldn't usually do this to people but the cook got under his skin.

"What was that shitty swordsman?" Sanji yelled, now leaning in so he could seem more intimidating to his opponent.

"Is there something wrong with you hearing, curly brow?" Zoro fired back.

"Do you want to die, seaweed-brain?" Sanji roared back, getting increasingly louder and closer to the point where their foreheads clashed against each other.

Zoro was about to open his mouth to shoot out another insult when the sound of someone clearing their voice rang loudly, begging for attention.

"Can I have a drink, cook-san?" Robin asked calmly, while looking up from her book that she had been trying to read.

"Of course, Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts for eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes, annoyed to no end with Sanji and his silly whims.

Zoro observed Sanji gasped gaining what seemed like a revelation which could change the entire world: "My poor Nami-swan, she hasn't had her drink yet!" Yep, it was something that could very much change _his _world. Zoro was astonished to find that somehow Sanji was able to run out of the door in that same exact instant, holding what looked like lemonade, and swooning "Nami- swan!"

Sighing, Zoro smiled and went back to the wine rack, shaking his head, trying to think of how Sanji could change his moods so fast.

"The cook will get mad if you do that," Robin warned as she walked out seemingly not interested in being disturbed by their fighting for a second time.

* * *

Outside Sanji was looking for his beloved Nami who was apparently below deck. Now glum that he did not find her in her room, and so desperate he even searched the storage room which she rarely went in to during her usual routine.

He was about to call out her name when he heard he giggle and not wishing to ruin her joyous laughter, he only smile and followed the sweet melody of her voice.

When he turned to see her in all her glory, he noticed the most disturbing thing he could ever think of. He didn't know what to do. Even after his preparations and despite telling himself the truth he couldn't accept it. He had always seen it coming, but now that it actually happened….

She was kissing someone happily and not to mention willingly. He joy shown through in her face. Watching her, he knew he wouldn't be able to compete with Luffy on this. He also knew she was completely content with it; without him. Far be it from him to ruin a girl's happiness.

Realizing he was in the way without really thinking he dropped the drink he made with so much care and bolted, he couldn't just stand and watch as someone else had his hands on his…

Well Nami wasn't really his now was she?

He didn't care where his feet took him, he just ran and since the ship was so small his feet found their destination quite quickly.

* * *

Zoro finished deciding not to sake, well after Robin's annoying little comment, and was making his way to the door when he was greeted with the cook running in and slamming the door. The cook even went as far as locking the door, wishing to be alone, without _anyone_ in the kitchen.

Zoro took one look at Sanji and instantly got annoyed with his ugly mug, it looked twisted in defeated; which for some reason annoyed the hell out of him. _Why was the man so emotionally weak? Not only that, why do I have to be the one who's going to have to deal with his shit?_

Not able to leave with the door locked and the cook leaning against it Zoro was left with a choice. And after a moment of thought he decided he really didn't want to put up with the cook's behavior later and choose to resolve the problem then, besides how bad could Sanji's problem really be? "'hell's wrong with you?"

Zoro wanted to see the cook's reaction so he had an idea on how to treat the ero- cook, but he soon realized he was in over his head with trying to help the cook with this, when the cook step right in front of him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

_What is wrong with the shit cook? _That must have been the most demeaning thing he could have done, and that's saying something when speaking about the cook who acts like an idiot just for the heck of it. _Where did his manhood go? Wherever it was it wasn't on his shoulder acting like a delicate little girl. This man sincerely needed to grow a pair and man up. Sheesh!_

* * *

As Sanji ran he couldn't think of anything else but holding something tight, desperate for something; for support. It was too much for him to take and since they were out at sea so he couldn't go to a bar and drink all his troubles away.

_Didn't she like me back?_ She would leave bandages out for him almost every day when he was hurt, though he had his own, he liked the sentiment. He would wear them with pride. Not only had she noticed his pain and suffering she even tried to ease it so, why after all of this happened would she –? Not wanting to finish the thought, he closed his eyes.

Knowing there was nothing he could think to change it. He had noticed the sideways glances they would occasionally give each other; he knew this was coming ever since he joined the crew. So why did he let himself fall so hard for her?

When he reached his destination he was content to find he was in the kitchen, his sanctuary.

Only one thing ruined it: Zoro was there. At this point Sanji couldn't bear to hold it in anymore he just wanted to break down now so he could get over it sooner, but damned Zoro was in the way. He wanted to rid himself of the outside, but again Zoro was there. Why was he still there? Why did he have to be the one that was there?

And of course out of nowhere Zoro just up and ask what the matter (well in the closest way possible for him). Knowing he couldn't talk while he was so choked up, he leaned on the first sign of support he could find. Trying his hardest to hold in any type of whimper that may leave his lips he stayed silent, not even caring it was that bastard's shoulder he was leaning on.

Forgetting it was the moss head he was leaning on for a while, his thoughts went to Nami. Dozens of thoughts flashed in his mind: her hair, her smile, her happy face, her crying face, her beli- eyed face, her furious face, and most of all her giving Luffy a sideways glance every now and then.

_Why Nami? Why don't you love me? Why can't you love me?_

_NAMI!_

_Nami why? NA-mi! Nami … Nami? Please Nami love me!_

He tried to stop the desperate thoughts of longing to his favorite red head, but they just would not submit to his will. So, he stayed there letting go of his ego and leaning on the seemingly indifferent shoulder. Though, he had half a mind to make sure he did not cry, _not in front of Zoro that would be the end of me,_ and silently calmed himself down.

And with one fleeting desperate thought,'_ will she ever see it as more? Will she ever love me? Will she ever be mine and no one else's?' _He knew it was childish and maybe asking for way too much but that didn't stop him from the thought.

* * *

Annoyed to hell, Zoro was about to pry the cook off forcefully, this was just… awkward. Zoro didn't even like it when a girl did this, so why the he would he let drat- brow do it?

Then the blond said something that changed his sentiments; just slightly, "Na…Nam…Nami…"

It just piqued his interest…just slightly.

"What happened to Nami?" the blond was silent.

"Is she sick?" Sanji shook his head.

"Is she hurt?" another shake.

"Is she dying?" another shake.

"Is she…" he pause if it wasn't that then it had to be "does she hate you?" this took some time but Sanji shook his head all the same.

_So something happened with Nami and now he probably got the wrong idea and is crying about, typical._

"Did she tell you something?" he said, a few octaves higher than the serene tone he had been using unknowingly, he hated to be a part of something that had to do with drama, number one reason why he would sleep so much: so all the shit would happened and he wasn't awake to hear it.

After Sanji once again shook his head it really started to peeve Zoro_. If nothing was wrong why the hell is he crying?_

"As much as I like to play 20 questions with you, what the hell are you crying for if she's fine?" Zoro growled he put up with this for too long.

Despite this he didn't push Sanji of.

Zoro knew those tears had not been for nothing, so he tried to think of any other reason. _Oh no, he knows_, Nami had told him to keep it from the cook when he had caught them not too long ago. Like if Zoro was going to tell the cook something like that, first off, he would not be believed and secondly, where would that conversation come up? "_Hey cook your little goddess is sleeping with the captain," _yeah, that is a real conversation starter_._ Well, of course it could very well come up in a fight, but like hell he would bring that up, like he wanted to hear all the drama that came after it.

Luffy never bragged about it because, well it is Luffy we are talking about and he had confidence that never feared losing or got jealous over Nami. Nami wouldn't tell. Usopp would be too scared of Nami's wrath if he did. Chopper would not say it if he knew it would hurt the cook. Robin, well she was too much of a mystery to be sure why she didn't but he could guess it was somewhere along those lines. So, it was understandable that the cook was never told.

The blond was head over heels for this girl and all Zoro could do was comfort him. He raised his hands to give the cook a hug, a soothing one, one that told him that though something shitty happened, it would be fine. He would get through this.

WAIT! What was he thinking? The shit cook didn't need his comfort! He was a man! One that was strong enough to rival him! Why would the cook need his help? He was perfectly able to tough it out.

Glad he didn't actually hug the cook, Zoro once again raised his hands, but now to push the cook away. The cook tensed, trying to hold in any tear that dare come to his eyes, which in turn stopped Zoro, for a while. The cook was doing his best to be manly and tough it out already, but still desperate for something he could never have…Damn, it was annoying not being able to push Sanji away.

Why was that? Why couldn't he push the dart brow away? Well he knew why… But now he was even more annoyed than he had been when a girl did this. Mostly, because the position they had with Sanji's head on his shoulder and had his hands griping tightly and furiously at the front of the shirt, scrunching it to the point where he knew that he had to iron it later. He hated ironing.

NO! That wasn't why he was mad, what if someone saw them? The door was locked sure, but –NOT IT EITHER, what was most infuriating was the fact that he wanted to hug him, but he didn't want to use him in anyway and hugging seemed like that, for his own satisfaction...

Giving the cook a reason to believe there was something in between them and whether he accepted or not it would be like adding salt to his wounds. If he didn't accept, then it would be very awkward between them, though they didn't get along they had their moments even if it would only be brief. And if he did accept, well that wouldn't happen now would it?

Sanji was in that position because of his heartbreak with Nami, not him. That would be extremely rude just to shove your emotions into someone while they come to you in hopes of console to their own emotions.

Hugging him would be way too obvious and was way too intimate to be brushed off as nothing and they didn't get along well enough to for it to be brushed off as a regular run of the mill friendly comfort hug.

And he would not do that, there was no way he would want to give the already glum cook mixed feelings; but he wanted to. NO. He will not use Sanji like every girl who meet the cook seemed to do. The cook was always so eager for every woman. Only to be the first to be left alone, it was sad really 'the one who falls first was the one who gets hurt', or something like that; and in Sanji's case that was always him.

He would even make an idiot of himself by doing a silly dance to put some joy in others hearts, but seeing Sanji lose himself like this; Zoro knew that the buffoon's smile never really reached the depths of his soul, despite what his eyes showed. Sanji was the type to keep it to himself until he was alone, like now when he refuses to cry despite everything.

Right now what Sanji needed was someone, not some jerk. He needed to be eased not agitated. He needed someone who would not make fun of him afterwards. He needed someone who would not push him away at his desperate attempts back to his inner peace. He needed someone caring, thoughtful, benevolent and serene. None of which gruff, stocky, slightly sadistic Zoro thought he could pull off.

* * *

Everything was a blur; he had finally made it to the kitchen and Zoro was there, he leaned his head on the man who seemed to not care. It felt nice have to have something to lean on when you world goes crashing, like a last pillar of hope.

He didn't care that he was acting overly emotional, hell he didn't even care it was the Moss head that he was clinging to. He just wanted comfort; nothing serious, nothing sensual, just the knowledge that something was there if things went bad.

It felt like hours, he felt bare only having the warmth of the swordsman's shoulder on his face and fingers. But he dared not to complain. This was better than nothing and he probably was being more annoying to the green haired man than he could ever guess.

Not caring weather the swordsman was happy with it, he let he mind subside. Trying to Keep from thinking about the _'what if's'_ and the '_you should have's_ 'as best he could, Sanji was on the verge of another breakdown, with only the calm body in front of him to ease his sorrow.

So when the body in front of him started to tense the sudden realization that this wasn't something he should be doing. Especially, to the man who was his rival, and though it remained unspoken they were sworn enemies. Though he never spoke it out loud he always felt inferior, so in order to subside that notion he would always pick fights with the swordsman to prove his worries wrong. Well that and he actually liked fighting the swordsman. He should not be showing this side to the Swordsman, damn it!

Zoro shifted from under him, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

Despite the fact that he was showing Zoro his shameful side, he did not want to let go of his last fleeting warmth. He tightened his grip but soon realized that he was already griping on as tightly as he could. The swordsman visibly relaxed calming Sanji once more, maybe it was just the angle of their position.

Sanji kept the rhythm of the body in front of him feeling a little too dependent. Somewhere inside him something was sent out warning to be on high alert; something strange was going to happen.

* * *

Zoro sighed not wanting to hug him, he thought of what else he could do: a pat on the back…no too close to a hug…..a pat on the shoulder…no that's not right either….

After search a while Zoro found it; the perfect spot! Zoro awkwardly raised his hand to the only place endearment didn't seem too intimate, on top of the blonds head. It felt soft like if the cook actually used conditioner, and it smelled like girl's shampoo, expensive cologne with the mix of spices and his regular dose of nicotine, it actually felt...Nice. Big mistake. He hadn't noticed until the blond tensed, yet again, that he had his face nuzzling the blonde's hair. Sanji shifted uneasily getting the Marimo's head off his, as he looked straight into Zoro's eyes.

Sanji had the biggest doe eyes, Zoro would have laughed at the sight if thing weren't so tense, he didn't mean to have them but he was so surprised with the swordsman's actions, just like when he thought Zoro had died. In his usual mood it was hard to see that the blond had any color other than black in his eyes, but like this with his irises enlarged the blue showed true. Captivating Zoro with it once more, he again like that time gazed deep in to Sanji's one visible eye forgetting everything around him. A pink hue around the cook's eye emphasized his already enlarged blue eye. Sanji's eye was so focused and treading with caution that they seemed to pierce strait though anything, even Zoro.

As he stared he recalled the last time he looked in to his eye like that…

* * *

_After one of his usual jeers towards the blond something strange happened the blond didn't fight back instead he just turned trying to run away, without thinking he grabbed the cook's arm and clamped down tight not allowing such a cowardly behavior from the cook._

_When he looked into the cooks eyes he definitely noticed the cook's tears pilling up behind them in his visible eye, not knowing what to do he looked towards the floor like it would tell him what to do. Well that and he discovered he could hardly look at those pained blues eyes for too long._

_At first he just thought it was strange that the blond was wearing red gloves, but in a closer inspection Zoro noticed that the blond was bleeding heavily, it must have been because of the glass in ruble while he was searching for a certain 'dead' Marimo. It even dripped freely on to the metal bar he held in his hand. Coming from experience he knew once you get cut with one of those suckers you never stop bleeding unless you place pressure on it. He didn't feel like pressing the blond further on this; mainly, because he wouldn't get a straight answer from Sanji anyways._

_He turned so Sanji wouldn't see it but he was silently laughing to himself. Though he did feel a little regret that he did so, the blond searched for him as if one of his precious ladies were hurt, which made him kind of glad he was being as reckless for someone who didn't look good in skirt. Sanji did it without thinking too much on the consequences and got his precious hands hurt in the process. How was he ever going to make fun of that with pride or dignity? That would have been a low blow since Sanji sacrificed his pride and joy for him._

_He really didn't know why, but he, in best way possible, tried to assure Sanji that it would be unthinkable to suspect he would die like that. Maybe it was the sickening feeling he got when he saw that the cook's face was openly distorted with loss. Like hell he would ever know._

_Zoro was not blind, he knew that this injury was bad and needed to be wrapped before it got infected or bleed too much blood. Not really wishing to see the cook in person when he left bandages for him. He left them were her knew the cook would find it, the stove, though the cook may not be in fit condition to cook, something in his gut told him the cook would still attempt it._

_They had just skipped lunch due to the mess and the flooding (the ship didn't actually flood, but when the impact hit the ship whirled allowing water come on board), which was unheard of in the straw hat's ship since their captain's stomach knew on bounds._

_Meaning the meal would have to be twice as big in compensation. With that injury he seriously doubted the cook could just say it was nothing, when even the plates would be plastered with blood._

_His assumption was correct. Though when they first started eating no one said anything they all noticed the cook's bandaged hands._

_Zoro felt happy just by the cook wearing the bandages he gave him, when the cook first started bragging saying that someone cared for him deeply, and when the cook would turn looking straight at him with high spirits and a hopeful gleam in his eyes, but it all stopped when the cook would shut all of that joy down and shot him a "unlike some one we know, I'm loved" and would hint that it was Nami who gave him the bandages. Insisting she noticed. As if she noticed something besides her money! She would of course tell him she did not but the blond would insist gloating "she's too afraid to say the truth isn't it just so touching, thank you, Nami-swan my goddess of love."_

_Though he did not like hearing the blonde's presumptions he would still leave another set out for him whenever he noticed the wrappings had bloodstains seeping to the surface, until the gashed were finally healed. He admitted wanting to strangle the cook, for not getting that is was not Nami who gave him the bandages, for not even being grateful, for flirting with Nami even more fervently (surprisingly possible), for everything he did that pissed him off. Yet at the end of the day he would always leave another set of bandages without a note stating whom it was from._

_Even when the bandages weren't involved, something about the cook caught his attention. Maybe it was the cook's fastidious, fiery attitude. Maybe it was the cook's reaction towards women, the cook's glares, eye color, or… smile?_

_He always tried not to think too much on it but after having that run in, finding that the cook didn't completely hate him, well as much as he thought, it sparked something; something that he couldn't quite get his finger on. At first he justified it as being especially annoyed with the cook. But he soon started getting a closer look on the cook._

_When they first meet the cook really didn't mean anything to him: all he did was flirt with Nami. It was strange but somehow he just up and told him his life's dream, sure it was more or less because the cook was pissing him off but telling someone he just meet in passing wasn't something Zoro would find himself doing often. It wasn't a secret but definitely not what he would usually tell people when he first meets them. Then the time in Cocoyasi Village when they finally got to meet properly all they could do was bicker over Nami being a murderer or not._

_With all the fighting, no wonder they never really got to know each other that well. Or at least Zoro never bothered to get to know they stupidly annoying cook who fell for every thing that past him with a skirt. True, their fighting was something that helped them find out what was going through the others head, somewhat, but not enough to actually notice each other._

_There is no wonder why he never once glanced at the cook more than he absolutely had to. For some unknown reason, after seeing the cook with an expression that he had never seen on him before, it sparked a tiny shred of interest._

_After a slightly closer inspection, he soon realized that the inspections were getting to be longer than he had ever inspected anyone. True it was most likely to be because the cook was eccentric. But truth be told it seem to be something else something more…_

_It was then when he himself finally got a hint about his feelings for the blond. But he knew if he were to act, if the he didn't already, the blond would undoubtedly hate his guts …_

* * *

The piercing blue eye still stared at him with no hint of emotion, besides the pink hue on where the white should have been. It looked deep into the swordsman's soul searching if there was any deeper meaning behind Zoro's actions. Either way an instant later, his face scrunched up again and dug her head back into Zoro's shoulder.

Shame, self-pity; whatever it was it saved him, so he didn't have complaints, but decided that doing that again was not a good idea. Determining whether he should go for it or just stand there like an idiot with the one person he actually wanted to wrap his arms around leaning on him practically begging for it.

After a while the swordsman finally gave up on his stupid fear, insecurity, pride, whatever it was; and before he could think he had his arms around Sanji's waist and head, nudging it further into his shoulder. The blond seemed to resist for a while but soon gave up due to the swordsman's upper body strength and the fact that he was in no mood to fight it.

After giving up the blond calmed and finally let his tears run freely. He used the swordsman shoulder to muffle his wails letting it all out on to the swordsman's sturdy shoulder. The swordsman felt a pang go through him this was not the way he wanted the fiery, fierce blond that he always fought against and came to love, to act. His angry reappeared but not towards Sanji, at the sea witch for always stringing Sanji along and only friendly with him to use him for her own gain, it just wasn't fair.

The blondes' tears subsided soon after and he calmed, still shaky but calm all the same. They stayed there for a long while none of them wanting to move. Until…

* * *

Sanji didn't know how to act or what the swordsman meant by the pat it was awkward and the swordsman in no way made it discreet, especially with his head practically shoving his face into his hair. The was the seaweed head did the action so suavely, it seemed like the swordsman did this often, just stick his face near other people and basically breathing in their hair. It wasn't something he wanted to picture the swordsman doing but hey it was the man with moss for brains doing this, therefore anything was possible—who know what moss does on its free time.

He could only glare at the moss head trying to discern what the meaning behind_ that_. It certainly was not an accidental _oh- I'm -sorry- I- forgot- you- aren't- my- girlfriend_ thing.

But looking at the swordsman's face all he saw was concern and worry, the idiot even had his mouth agape it almost made him want to laugh, almost.

He hated the fact that he made the swordsman worry but he himself couldn't find something to say to help the swordsman, it was like he was useless.

Just so useless…

Nami and everything he just saw Nami do with Luffy came rushing back catching him off guard while he was distracted worrying over Zoro. He soon forgot why he was looking at the swordsman as he scrunched up his nose and dug his head into Zoro's shoulder.

Nami didn't love him. Even after caring for him so much for so long. She noticed his wounds and leave him bandages in the stove, a place he would only look, silently begging him to use them. He had his own by like if he would use his when a beautiful woman such as Nami would leave him some it would be like trampling over her heart, he would never do that, not to her. She would even go as far to leave bandages out for him whenever his blood would seep through the one's he was wearing.

He would never tell a soul but he after getting another set after bleeding so much on the first day, he got some of Usopp's red paint and put it on the bandage. He again was happy to find that once again, a new set of bandages was mysteriously in his stove waiting for his use. He did this repeatedly, even after the wound had closed up and would still find his prized in the stove every morning. He hated doing this to her, the only person who actually genuinely cared for him, but he had to have confirmation telling him someone cared for him, not like the jerks in the restaurant he grew up in.

He never saw Nami put it in but there was no one else at that time that could do something like that. Luffy would never notice if 'blood' would reappear so he was out. Zoro was always sleeping and was his rival so he would never. Usopp probably didn't even have any bandages on him and wouldn't give it to him so secretively if he had, there would be no point in doing so. So only, possibly tentative Nami was the only one who could/ would do it.

Plus the first time he found one it had a capital 'N' written on it, it seemed so much like a calling to him.

So why did she not love him back? Wasn't that kind of like proof? She would always call him with her endearment "kun", always smile to him, always made him feel so happy, it even seemed like it was possible she was the one.

Why was he here shoving his face in to the Marimo's body, shoving him into his troubles? When Nami was over there with Luffy doing God knows what. Why was he such a coward and just let it happen.

Oh right, his_ chivalry_ and wish never to ruin the red heads happiness, even if it was with someone else. So why if he came to terms with it was he crying onto the swordsman's shoulder…. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa, wait a second, since when was he crying?

Though, he had to admit it letting his frustrations out felt good but why on the moss head? The moss head would never let this go and then the whole crew, including the lovely Nami, would know he cried on a man's shoulder like a girl.

The idiot's arms out of nowhere suddenly wrapped around him holding him firmly on his waist and head, clamping down hard on him, encasing him. At first he was too shocked to do anything that was absolutely the last thing he expected from Zoro but soon after he tried to break free. Despite his struggle the swordsman's upper strength was relentless and would not budge, at least that is what he told himself to justify this, not wanting to admit that is what he secretly wanted the swordsman to do.

Full of frustration and having already cried on the swordsman he finally lost his last shred of self- control and let it all out, the Moss- head was going to make fun of him afterwards anyways.

He hated the thought but the muscle head's aura felt nice and comforting almost making Sanji feel so at ease with him that Sanji was able to let loose even if they didn't get along well. He was like that friend you can tell all your deepest darkest secrets to, without all the getting along and friendship parts though.

After his tears subsides he felt a little shaky after letting out all of that in one go, and used Zoro as a support to keep himself from falling. He would never admit it but he knew Zoro did everything he possibly could to help him and there was no flaw in his silent consoling. Not only did he allow him to lean on him but also to cry, to wail, to tense, to stutter, to act like a total girl, to be absolutely stupid, to push all his problems onto him, but he did it without a single jab or jib about his rejection.

The guy was a miracle—almost, not really, actually not at all— Sanji would have done it any day or time if a girl did that to him. Girls were always allowed to—wait a second, Sanji may have been acting like a girl, but definitely was not a girl.

Had the idiot been so deprived of women for so long that he felt that he should treat the cook like one? Not likely, the cook knew Zoro would never do that, even if he was forced to, unless it was to mock him but there was no mocking involved; yet. Even so Sanji couldn't quite believe that the swordsman would ever really go so far for anyone.

As he was trying to get a better outlook on the swordsman's personality and purpose for hugging him so tightly, even though so long had pasted and his tears had dried already to the point that it wasn't even a whimper any more, they were still entangle in an awkward embrace.

Then the world came crashing in.

* * *

The world around them that they somehow tuned out came crashing in.

"Hey Sanji I know you're in there open up, it's me Nami" she yelled banging on the door acting oh so worried, that pissed him off. Though he had to admit it was strange hearing her say Sanji without her usual endearment (Kun).

She more than likely noticed that Sanji knew and came to comfort him, but was too late he was there where she should have been, he nursed Sanji's wounds, not her. Even though she was there to be a Good Samaritan he still found her to be a witch and didn't want her anywhere near Sanji while he was in this state right after he finally was cooling down.

Sanji was his for those few moments and if she didn't interfere maybe, just maybe, since the blond didn't reject his hug he could have made thing a little more intimate…

Though that would have been impossible Sanji was still unattainable and at that moment any moves beyond the hug would have been a fatal mistake and the blond would never again come to his side. Funny how he was comforting Sanji so he could deal with the fact that Nami would remain unattainable to him, while Sanji was the one who was unattainable to Zoro.

While still in his arms Zoro felt the blonde slip away from his grasp once again to go with the witch who stood outside the locked door. When will the idiot finally get it? Zoro wanted him as something more than Nami would _ever_ want him.

It was silly and childish of his usually composed self but something about the blond always brought out the worst in him dis-enabling him to keep calm or think straight.

_Will he ever be mine? Sure for some reason he came to me when he needed comfort but is that all this will ever be? _Zoro was grateful for the blond seeking him out or at least ended up with him when he wanted comfort but will the blond ever see it as more? Zoro calmed himself letting one last fleeting though cross his mind.

Will he ever see it as more? _Will the blond ever love me? Will he ever be mine and no one else's? _Zoro knew it was childish and maybe asking for way too much but that didn't stop him from the thought.

* * *

**An: **Don't know if anyone noticed but Sanji though the same thing about Nami…

I am sorry I still have not gotten in to the plot much yet have I? Nor have I given much of an explanation about the egg hope it doesn't bother anyone too much… these two chapters seem more like prologue to me…

Also I put it in both of their point of views so that the emotions between them were thoroughly explained… I don't think I did that great of a job on it though.

I sort of feel bad for Zoro getting sucked into this only for Sanji to leave him as soon as Nami walks into the picture. Hope I don't seem too evil towards him. Also Nami is one of (if not) my favorite female character(s) and I don't find her to be a witch or evil. She likes money yes maybe enough to be counted as mean but not evil or vile.


	3. poachers!

**AN: **it starts off in Nami's point of view, so you can see why she took forever in noticing that Sanji caught them. Oh, and I'm finally going to start writing about the egg, I barley touch it in this chapter, but it think you learn a lot more from it than the other chapters. Also, I'm starting to put the plot in…yay!:)

* * *

**chapter 2: poachers!**

_Crash, roll! Pat, Pat, Pat, cr-eak, _**_BANG!_**

"What was that?" Nami asked breaking away, looking towards the door which was just slammed.

"A really big rat" Answered Luffy in a voice that screamed the word_: obviously_. Nami sighed wearily. _Of course it is_, she thought sarcastically.

"Whoa! Look Nami, Pochi's starting to move!" Luffy chimed as he wrapped his rubber hands around the egg and dragged it outside, with ease.

Nami followed behind watching her lover run like there was no tomorrow, loosely holding on to the 'egg' allowing it to bounce freely, and more than likely damage the ship. Yep, that was Luffy, reckless and fun loving, Luffy.

Though she had to admit he was right the 'egg' seemed to have a crack in it. _So he was right it is an egg _she snorted feeling a bit rueful for not believing him and like the rest of the crew thought it was a rock.

Before Luffy could gather everyone outside to relish in the egg's glory, a voice asked "Did Sanji find you? Last time I saw him he was searching for you to give you you're a drink to ward off this blistering heat." It was Robin she was sitting in a seat she placed outside, not even looking up from her book.

A cold sweat came down Nami's brow, as she searched the deck for the usually hot- headed cook. He wasn't there, she should have realized sooner when she didn't hear the cook's usual wooing.

She could tell when someone liked her, it was a way she would make money sometimes. She knew all the signs a guy would show when they liked her and she would just charm them into giving her meals, and most of the time money and jewels—It was one of the best ways to get easy money.

And Sanji had all of the signs; at first it was just to woo him into giving her free food at the Baratie. But now it seemed to backfire he got the wrong idea and she was not interested. It was nice at first when he would do whatever she would ask, but now that she was with Luffy she felt like she needed to hide it, to keep order in their small ship.

She ran down to see what she heard fall on the floor of the storage room, and to her horror, she found broken glass on the wet wood floor. She didn't bother to pick it up, as she made her way to the kitchen door, the only place where he would have run off to. When she got there she looked around, and noticed that for some reason everyone seemed to be looking at her.

"Why did you run off like that Nami?" Luffy ask worriedly, from his seat on top of the egg that was due to hatch soon.

"Umm, remember how I heard something in the storage room?" she asked cryptically, hoping no one would understand what was going on except herself and Luffy. If he knew he might be able to get the crew away from the deck, it was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Yeah the really big rat; Why?" he chimed, making Usopp and Chopper give off a high pitched sound that sounded like a cross between a screech, and an disgusted 'eww'. Apparently they both won't be going to the storage room and time soon.

She sigh, sometimes Luffy really could be way too oblivious. How was she going to get through to someone so thick- headed? Sure sometimes he was more insightful than she was, but why couldn't he be that right now? Why couldn't he tell that she wanted them gone, while she fixed the situation with the cook?

"Well now I need to go talk to Sanji, about _it_." Nami stated, stressing the, _it._ Hopefully he would get the hint, but it all felt so impossible. Luffy was too excited that Pochi was going to hatch, that he wouldn't notice.

"Seems like we should hold off festivities until tomorrow." declared Robin, being the only one that understood what Nami meant. _It such a blessing to have you here, _Nami mentally thanked Robin. She almost cried tears of joy for her good fortune of having a nakama that actually understood what you meant when you didn't want everyone to know.

"But, whhhy?" Luffy, Usopp and chopper all whined in unison, Robin countered by giving them all a sweet smile with the threatening aura to scare off even the toughest of men. Not wanting to stop setting up for Pochi's hatching party, they all looked really depressed.

"Don't worry if we are lucky we could make it tonight" Nami assured them as they scurried off the deck hoping for the best outcome, leaving a certain red head, and a certain egg as the only ones left on the deck.

* * *

"Hey Sanji I know you're in there open up, it's me Nami" she spoke just loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door, while knocking on the door almost begging for him to answer.

_Is that really Nami- swan? She sounds so worried_, Sanji thought. He looked towards the closed door where she stood behind, so glad he had locked it _what would she think if she saw me like this? Wait it doesn't matter I'm pretty sure my eyes don't look like I have been crying, though I may look and sound a little shaky._

Not sure whether he should open the door, or just stay the way he was, clinging on to Zoro. The realization hit him like a bucket full of ice cold water; he was clinging on to Zoro, who was hugging him.

His face was flushed of all color, so thankful that in his frenzy he locked the door; which enabled him to evade an 'Oh, fuck', moment of vindicating the situation; like a man who was just caught cheating… with a man….

His entire body suddenly felt weak, '_what if I hadn't locked the door?_' the mere thought was enough to make his stomach rot. What would he have done if she caught him clinging on to someone else, much less a man, and much less Zoro?

After contemplating on it for a while, his whole world felt devastated, like if it were threatening to crash. Nami would never be able to look him in the face again, nor would she ever talk to him again. The word 'lucky' was all he could call that situation.

Taking a deep breath he tried to slip out of the Marimo's warm embrace, honestly the man was like a bear, granted a heavy bear that worked out way too much; but as he first started to slip out the muscle- head seemed to not want to let go. Though after a bit of struggle he was let out all the same; he thought it was odd that the person he hated and was hated most by in this world didn't want to let him go, but Sanji let it go.

The guy must be one of those guys who were in the closet about caring for others, and buried it under a rough exterior. Still Zoro hated him, and Sanji hated him back. That was the way it was between them; mutual hatred.

Well he didn't hate him, exactly… it was just every now and then he just had this incredible urge to kick him in the face. He also assumed that Zoro was on the same page because almost the same exact comebacks were thrown around almost daily as an excuse to fight—either that or the single celled organism just couldn't remember anything.

"Aren't you going to open the door and tell the sea witch you are fine or something?" Zoro ask in a very irritated tone.

'_Oh so he was mad about all that, sorry',_ Sanji thought meekly, but soon after though '_like hell I'm going to let him have the satisfaction',_ he mentally huffed.

"Nami is not a Sea witch, moss head! What can't your single- celled mind get the concept of a lady?" he spat, glaring at Zoro.

"Apparently I can't, so enlighten me dart- brow." Zoro retorted in deep voice, his words were dripping with vile. It caught Sanji off guard, since when did Zoro ever get that mad? Sure they fought often, but never had the swordsman sounded so enraged.

"Sanji-kun does this mean you are okay with it? If so you really gave me a scare; I thought that you were not okay with it." Nami-swan asked a little tentative on the suffix 'kun' but overall hopeful.

Forgetting Zoro, Sanji's heart dropped, he didn't know what to say to her. He had to tell her he was okay with it regardless of what he thought. He wouldn't want to worry her pretty little head, but somehow the words just wouldn't come.

"You should tell her you're fine." Zoro suggested calmly almost out of nowhere, it was like his previous anger just diminished. He put his strong, heavy hand onto Sanji's shoulder reassuringly. The worry Zoro gave before almost made him laugh and get angry at himself; but now Zoro's worry felt almost like pity making Sanji's anger flare—he didn't need the swordsman's pity.

"It is fine I'm okay with it Nami- swan!" he said in the most flirtatious voice possible to reassure Nami and under his breath he added darkly "I don't need your pity moss- head."

"Then why did you lock the door?" Nami asked perceptively.

"Umm. Uhh…Ugh." he stammered again lost for words. Zoro seemed to disregard the comment and gave a light squeeze on his shoulder telling him to calm down.

"Like he needs to tell you." Zoro shouted quite annoyed, seemingly noticing that Sanji wouldn't be able to find anything to say, or to lie about.

It only flared his angry further, Sanji didn't need his help, any help from Zoro would make Nami think he was hurt and would make her worry, why did Zoro have to be too much of an idiot to realize he was making it worst.

"I don't need your help, and all you are doing is making this worst, thank you very much." He whispered fiercely holding back his rage so Nami won't hear. He got so annoyed he shoved off Zoro's hand roughly.

"What was that shit- cook?" snarled Zoro, Sanji was not sure why he was so mad.

"You heard me seaweed brain!" barked Sanji, thinking it was because of his comment more than shoving his hand off his shoulder.

Nami chuckled. "I never thought that I'd be so happy hearing you two fight, and even less so it making anything better" Sanji could hear the relief she had.

What else could he do she seemed so happy; well maybe, thank the idiot for making it seem like he was perfectly fine with it. How she thought he was okay with it was kind of a mystery to him, but now she was happy and that was good. Zoro seemed to stop treating him like he was a girl, all that was left was getting used to seeing her with Luffy.

He wasn't quite sure why but it seemed like the muscle head felt a little accomplished when Sanji looked at him, like if the scenario he cooked up just happened… yeah, Zoro being able to actually steer a conversation to help him without him noticing, would be a miracle amongst miracles.

Still Zoro's smile seemed a bit smug and Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on why. It piqued his interest though, but when the stupid moss head turned to look at him, his face turned into a face that yelled 'You creep', and all lingering interest was lost.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was outside dancing, playing games or drinking Sake. It was a festivity that made everyone so lighthearted, even Sanji had to admit that even though today may have been shitty, this party was a good way to get his mind off of things, especially since he had to cook so much to keep their bottomless pit of a captain happy.

He found it easy to fawn over Nami as he always had, though today he may have had as much vigor as usual, it felt more platonic. The way it always was with women, he would treat them all exceptionally well, but nothing more than that. Women deserved their own say and he wasn't going to make them do anything they didn't want; that would contradict the root of his principles.

Ah, his principles he was taught them at a very young age, it strange that that was the one thing that stayed with him. After all those years you'd expect he would have lost the custom, but something just kept him from it, it was as if it was written in his blood to treat woman that way.

Well the reason he had to start treating women that way was because of blood. Sometimes he would look back on his childhood and laugh, other times he would curse it and others he would just sigh and pinch his nose—it all depended on what his mind decided to remember that day.

He was about to reminisce about those days when Nami- swan asked "Oh, Sanji- kun can I have a refill?"

"Yes my angel of love." Sanji exclaimed running in and out of the kitchen to get her the refill she desired, which just so happened to be lemonade… This time however he didn't say it with doting her as his main goal, he loved her, but that would only make things worse.

Contrary to popular belief, he did know women had tendency to use him, but he was taught never to hurt a lady and to show them affection any chance he got. Nami knew his overlooking personality and used it, many times, might he add, but she was the _only_ girl who did not make him feel irritated after one too many request.

There had been many girls who had over exploited him, but never had the heart to tell them no. It was engraved in his bones. All because of years of learning how to be a gentleman, and after a certain day that changed his life, forcing him to forever _need_ to help women. That day was almost as significant as the day he meet Zeff.

Heck, every time a girl did wrong he felt inclined to believe in their innocence, like her innocence, there must have been a reason, like she had a reason. Every time he thought for a second that a woman was a problem, or was a bad person, she in her final moments would pop in his mind haunt him...

But unlike all the other girls Nami never once made him angry or feel like he didn't want to comply with her. In fact because of this, he was able to rid himself of his guilt. In many ways Nami was truly his 'angel'.

More than likely since Nami and her both had bad things happen to them and both took it upon themselves to help someone else, both had suffered helping those who they knew wouldn't like them if they did, and both took the blame for years without malice. How could he ever hate her?

In fact, that is what she did that made him love her so much; she did so much for others despite herself. And guess what? She did not disappoint him. She even stayed strong throughout her whole ordeal and that caught his eye she was indeed a worthy woman.

After that it didn't take long until he fell in love. Everything about her captivated him.

"I didn't want to force you into talking in front of Zoro, god knows how bad it could have been if I asked with him around, but seriously are you okay with everything?" Nami had asked in a low whisper, so only he could hear.

At first he was so caught up with his thoughts that it didn't register that she was talking to him, but quickly added. "Certainly, Nami- swan is free to go out with whomever she likes." He smiled; at least that was the truth.

His mind was going haywire with, _she cares so much for me_ and _no, she doesn't like you she is going out with Luffy._ At odds with himself feeling a bit unstable, he searched for his usual stress reliever: a kicking bag called: Roronoa Zoro.

He looked like if he was sleeping, no wait he was talking to Robin about something. Bingo! That was the perfect thing to get mad at him for; he now had an excuse to be an ass to the guy. Man it was just too easy sometimes he should really be crown prince of something with his luck.

His luck, huh? Last time he checked, his luck was not what you would call 'lucky'. His luck left him with a huge guilt, a terrible family, starving on a deserted island, and away from the one he loved. He was definitely not lucky.

Nami once again caught his attention by grabbing his arm and add concernedly, "I love Luffy, so please don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry I know, and I would never hurt a lady so if you don't want me to I won't force you. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I will always be there for you, Nami- swan." He reassured her one last time.

* * *

Zoro was angry, the stupid love- cook let her off the hook he admitted to helping that, but he wanted to keep on the cook's relatively good side and bragging to Nami would just make the cook hate him, wait he already did.

Even if the cook allowed Zoro to hug him and acted that way, it was not love, not even friendship. It was just him finally needing to let go of his pride and finally let out all of his problems, he was human and well humans do have their breaking points, even the strongest and most oblivious cry from time to time.

He was so mad at the cook at first because honestly in those situations he doesn't know what to do and resents every minute of unknown and uncertain stress. But something about Sanji just made him find what felt right to do in that situation.

Why did the idiot have to give him such an opening? Did he really think that since they fought all the time that Zoro won't try and jump him? Well guess what Zoro was the one on the crew who would be the happiest to do so.

Back to why he was angry, the cook was back to his old self giving Nami every compliment he could get the chance to say, right back to the self that was being used. Damn, so frustrating! What was all that Nami, Nami, stuff about then? Because he didn't get it.

_First he says that he loves the girl comes crying to me over it, give me false hopes, and then doesn't even care that she doesn't like him back and is totally fine with it, again giving me false hopes. What does he think that he's the only one with unrequited feelings?_

Oh, yeah… that is what started this whole mess, his unrequited feelings for Nami. Just like Zoro was too chicken to actually make a move, dancing on his toes trying not to get Sanji to hate me anymore.

_'You know what there should a limit to how much one could hated another, so I wouldn't have to worry about pissing the guy off further after he reached the limit.'_ Sighed Zoro, one can only hope.

'_Still "_why is Sanji still fawning over her?_" granted he doesn't look cute in a skirt or otherwise, nor does he look at all feminine, and the cook only seemed to like those types: women; but just once could he be seen as appealing to the guy?_ 'Thought Zoro not noticing what he said out loud until, it was too late…

"Doing that is just his way of saying he's okay with her dating the captain. You shouldn't worry too much swordsman- san, he will come to you when you either need him most or least expect him to." Robin said evenly, pausing only to drink her tea, leaving Zoro with a shiver_, was there nothing that woman heard, even thoughts?_ "Don't worry it is not love he feels for her but rather a deep respect, though he doesn't quite know it yet."

"Yeah that's exactly—"He stopped himself, he had just notice the drink Sanji was giving Nami, it was lemonade. Is the guy serious? Or is he just mocking himself now or what?

Lemonade of all things, it just had to be what he was going to give her when he caught them and now he's bring it out again? He's just asking for it to happen again.

"Did something catch your eye?" Robin asked curiously.

_'Oh, right somehow she knows how I feel about the cook, not only that but she is curious. That's just great the only one on this ship I don't trust is the one who just so happens to know, peachy, just peachy.'_ Feeling eyes watching him, he notices that he caught her attention and she was now intently waiting for his answer, great.

Deciding to be truthful; he was guessed she would know he was lying and would find out one way or another; she was a perceptive person with way too many mysteries. "That glass it is lemonade." He started, but with her still staring at him so intensely he figure she wanted to know why that was so significant. "It was the drink he was going to give her when he caught her and Luffy."

She smiled "Then he will with no doubt come to you, just give it time."

Yeah she was a bit cryptic; he didn't know how to ask why she thought so but soon decide he did not want to know what was going on in her ever knowing head. That would just hurt way too much.

He looked back at Sanji the forgotten anger that he had come rushing back when he noticed that Nami was grabbing Sanji's arm. Didn't she have a boyfriend? That's how this fiasco started and then she just up and gives the cook the wrong message, again.

Didn't she have enough of torturing both of them? If she didn't like the cook she shouldn't act like she did. No wonder the cook always thought he had a chance and look at him, he is completely happy smiling like the stupid ero- cook he is.

He felt like he really needed to start weight training, now. Just as he gets up to go lift weights a certain idiot barked "Marimo, don't dare talk to a lady, they are way too classy your barbaric speech."

Ah, the cook, got to love a man who wants to fight you went they don't know you are aching to. "I'm the one whose speech needs help; you are the one who can't say his suffixes correctly."

"Got a problem with it, moss- head?" Sanji asked raising his curly eye brow.

"Yeah I got a problem with it, love- cook." which wasn't a lie, just not for the reasons the cook would have thought.

Instead of Sanji bothering to give a comeback, he tried to kick Zoro square in the head. But Zoro was just as quick to draw his swords and block the kick with his blade. They had been talking for far too long and it was starting to irritate both of them.

To the naked eye they were just flashes of black, and glares of light bouncing off Zoro's blades. They were now on some distant world somehow connected through the fight. Neither of them was able to make any real attacks, forever in a stalemate, somehow knowing the others next move.

Zoro sliced the air, Sanji ducked. Sanji kicked towards Zoro's collar bone, Zoro blocked. Zoro aimed for Sanji's shoulder, Sanji block. Sanji aimed for the back of Zoro's head while doing a handstand, Zoro turned and blocked.

It went on and on like this until Nami came and punched both of them upside the head. "Did you forget that last time you fought like this you guys barely missed killing me?" she ask angrily, still mad about him narrowly missing her with his sword yesterday.

As if he didn't have that much control over his blades, and would have actually hurt her. The dumb bitch was walking right past them, and was he really so bad with his swordsmanship, that he would accidentally hurt his nakama? For the record, she was in the direct line of impact, but he was able to move the blade enough to miss her.

Now he has twice as much debt than he originally did, which he had already lost count of with all of her interest rates and fees. Sanji was so pissed at him that he almost refused to give him dinner, but thought it would be a waste of food and let Zoro have the 'leftovers'.

He laughed at the thought now, didn't the love cook know that Luffy never left leftovers; especially, when the food had meat in it. At first he thought Sanji must have saved him dinner, feeling guilt for not letting him eat.

But now thinking back on it, he was given ham and eggs with who knows what on the side; like hell the cook would make that for dinner, so he didn't stop Luffy from eating and gave him a special dinner.

He almost smiled if it weren't for Nami scolding them, and Sanji professing his 'eternal sorrow, and guilt' and saying stuff like 'I deserved this'. Why the idiot was begging for her forgiveness on his knees was beyond Zoro's comprehension.

* * *

While the crew was busy being distracted by the farce between Nami, Zoro and Sanji, there was a ship that they failed to notice. It was far enough not to see the crew even with a telescope, but close enough for them to be able to see the egg that was now out on the Strawhat's deck.

"You own me from last time, so you go feed the crazy sucker." was heard in the background along with a lot of animal rattling in their cages and animal calls.

"Will you shut up you maggots!? –Captain is there something that caught your eye?" asked the first mate of the ship, watching his captain intently look at the ship that they were passing by.

"Look at the egg that they have on their ship does that ring a bell?" the captain asked calmly, which was not something he did often, giving the first mate a shiver.

"Why…uh…is-is that… a…ah…. Oh, my god that egg! It's one of the rarest creatures of the sea. How did they manage to get ahold of it?" the first mate finished ecstatically barley able to hold in his excitement.

"Set a course to that ship. Remember that egg is worth more than you maggots will ever get in all your lives combined. So if you want your biggest pay day yet, I'd advise you get the egg nice and safe on this ship, it would be worthless if it dies before it hatches." The captain advised.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it! Oh and thanks for the reviews they made me so happy! ^.^ This is my first written fanfic ever so it is greatly appreciated.

On another note, right now I have Sanji's past all planned out I just have to type it out, but I'm not sure if I'm going to make it into a chapter on it or skim over it in this story and make another story just for a detailed backstory…but I will put some of it in this story (it adds to his character and it adds to the plot).

I will inform you what my final decision is (which will take a while so bear with me –and no there is no romance or anything like that in the backstory just my thoughts on why Sanji acts and is the way he is the way he does).


	4. Pochi is a what?

**AN: **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiirchiro Oda does, though I do take responsibility for the poachers and Pochi.

by the way pochi is read 'poe-chi' (when I reread this I almost thought pouchie...)

* * *

**The Egg chapter 3: Pochi is a what!?**

Nami was still yelling at Zoro and Sanji, Zoro was ignoring her, while Sanji was begging for forgiveness. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were playing a game, that included chopsticks and dancing. And Robin was sipping her tea and enjoying the scenery. No one was paying attention to the sea; all assuming they were the only ones for miles.

Not noticing the ship that was slowly creeping closer to them just past the horizon in that starry night. Nor do they notice some of the men on the other ship were looking hungrily at Pochi's egg.

Ah, Pochi's egg, not only was it huge and noticeable, but it was a light shade of blue with one single dark blue ring on the top, with a silver loop- like design on it. The ring was identifiable even with all of Usopp's doodles of the crew, Kaya and the crew's adventures that were located by its center.

The invasion of the ship went unnoticed until a single yelp pried out from a certain long- nosed boy's mouth. "Don't give us any trouble while we take the egg or your friend gets it!" growled the man who had a gun to Usopp's head, glaring at each of the crew members one at a time.

Looking at the man's crewmembers it was noticeable that they all seemed a bit disappointed, seems some were expecting something more, while others were already crowding around the egg getting ready to move it.

The entire Straw hat crew was silent for a moment debating how to stop the invaders and save Usopp. All except for one money loving navigator who asked, "Why do you want the egg? It's worth almost nothing; trust me I've tried to sell it before."

"Nami, you tried to sell Pochi?" Luffy asked incredulously sounding hurt more than anything.

"You must have been selling to the wrong people, young miss." Sneered a man who stayed on the invading ship, he seemed to have authority over the other men, so it was safe to say he was the captain.

The captain was a heavy looking man with a lot of scars all over his body, and his ship was no different. There were many exotic animals on the ship too. It seems these people were not amateurs at taking animals.

"Why? What is it exactly, since you seem to know so much?" Nami asked a little annoyed that she may have been able to sell the thing.

"The egg cost more than we could fetch with ten of your little friend over there," he said pointing towards Chopper who was incorrectly hiding behind Luffy's legs, in hopes of not being seen." but don't worry your pretty little head over what it is. It's for the best you don't know."

Robin exhaled, "I read a book on this once, Pochi is a rare form of fish, which lives in winter climates; these poachers and are trying to steal and sell him."

_Is there a thing this woman did not read? _Thought Zoro. "Why, if you knew what it was did you decide to finally tell us now?" questioned Zoro as he glared at her assessing reason for her keeping it from them.

"I assumed you knew. No one asked me what it was." Robin clarified, _good enough_, he thought.

"Are you seriously questioning Robin now, moss head?" Sanji roared, even though he was right next to Zoro, evidentially still mad that Zoro never trusted Robin.

"You want to start something, curly- brow?" Zoro asked fiercely.

"Why not, Marimo?" Sanji shot back just as fiercely.

"Will you two shut up, this is serious!" yelled Nami seemingly angry that they kind of forgot that Usopp was at risk of being shot.

"Just how much would this fish cost?" Nami asked Robin politely—of course she would shut up their fight just so she could hear the exact amount of zeros that were going to wander into her pocket later.

"Each of its scales could fetch eight million belis easily, and it skin cost somewhere near eighty millions, and due to it being an endangered animal it is probably two to three times that by now. Most of the time they are bought whole since they also happen to be the fish closest in size to a sea king." Robin explained.

"…And how much does it cost to be sold whole?" Nami asked excitedly.

"Anywhere from two hundred million to ten hundred million belis, due to it being endangered and in high demand." said the captain of the other ship roughly, interrupting the conversation.

"I say we don't let them take Pochi, he is our nakama after all!" Nami suddenly exclaimed with belis as her eyes telling her crew that was not the reason she wanted the egg back at all.

"She's right! Charge!" exclaimed Luffy, "gumo gumo no rocket!" he launched himself towards Usopp and his captor, knocking all three of them off the ship and into the water.

"Shit, Luffy!" Sanji yelled getting ready to go in after him, when a hand stopped him.

"Don't worry he has Usopp, he will be fine. Plus we have our own problems." Zoro explained, referring to the poachers who were fighting the rest of their crew.

With no comebacks, Sanji gives a loud "che" and kicked a man who was charging towards him clean off the ship, knocking a few of his accomplices off with him.

"What was that, shitty- cook?" Zoro growled glaring at him, as he finished off three of his opponent with a single blow.

"You heard me, shitty swordsman." grumbled Sanji, kicking his next opponent a little harder than necessary.

Their fight would have gone on but they noticed how much their nakama needed help. The egg was about to fall overboard, Robin had all of her hands full trying to keep the poachers away from Nami and Chopper who were trying to keep it from falling over. Luffy was busy fighting their captain and Usopp was standing on the other ship saying something that was no doubt a bluff by the way his legs were shaking.

They put off their argument with a glare and a shove, and went to help their nakama. Zoro went to stop the poachers who he deemed to be a bit stronger than the last few and Sanji went to help Nami and chopper with the egg. All was going to be fine when the egg slipped out of Nami's and chopper's hands.

"NOOO!" Nami yelled devastated.

"Poochiiiii!" cried chopper.

Sanji dove in without a second thought or bothering to take off his shoes. He searched every part of the sea for Pochi, everywhere from the floor to behind some coral to the deepest end and kept searching, until he found a broken piece of the shell floating about—it must have been damaged on impact with the water.

He didn't bother to look for the rest of the egg and surfaced, taking a deep gulp of air for his deprive lungs. He arose to a tired crew and defeated poacher who swore to get the sea king next time, etcetera, etcetera….

He was gaining the courage to tell them that their struggle was for nothing, when Luffy gasped and giddily pointing out to the sea. Even in the dark of the night the creature before them shinned. It had a light blue shade, with scales that reflected all light in a silver glare. It had a turtle like legs, with a body structure like a turtle, but the way it moved it almost seemed a flexible as Luffy.

The poachers grumbled at their loss but left either way, it seemed that they had enough of getting their asses kicked. There were just enough poachers to man their ship as they went on their merry way.

A gust of cool wind blew reminding Sanji that he was drench from head to shoe, during a very cold night and was in serious need of a change. He was about to scamper off into the men's sleeping quarters, where they had their makeshift closet, when Zoro walked up to him intentionally bumping their shoulders against each other.

Before he could yell a comeback to Zoro, he saw that the swordsman had a mesmerized smile and dreamy eyes. It was a first for Sanji to see the usual reserved swordsman like that, the only way he knew that Zoro had a personality that didn't revolve around sword play was when they fought. So it was imaginable that he was a bit speechless at Zoro reaction towards the fish.

He opened his mouth to speak but found himself feeling like an idiot for having his mouth open gawking at Zoro, so he shut it quickly.

"looks nice in this light doesn't he?" asked Zoro who looked straight into Sanji's eye with a look that made Sanji want to blush, for some reason, maybe it was Zoro's face that made it feel like he had a different meaning to the question or maybe it was the fact that they were talking to each other without an insult in sight, more than likely the latter.

Zoro was still looking at him in the eye trying to confirm something, giving Sanji's stomach a flip- flop feeling—he was definitely not talking about the damned fish. Getting the message Sanji ran to the men's room with his excuses already calculated_, I got very cold and needed to change before I got sick or I won't be able to cook. _He could only hope it would be believable enough to not arouse suspicion.

What was that by the way? Who does that? Well apparently Zoro does. His mind wandered to almost everything that he could think of, but his mind was inclined to believe that Zoro wasn't gay, especially not for him. There must have been a perfectly logical reason for it, maybe it was the afterglow of watching Pochi and he forgot who he was talking to. Yeah, that had to be it.

Pushing everything to the back his mind, he searched through the closet. But to no avail today it was just as messy as ever with everyone's junk lying around carelessly. Luffy, Usopp and sometimes Chopper would wake up and ran sack everything throwing it to the side carelessly.

Their daily messes got so bad that everyone had to put the initial of their first name on their things—since Sanji couldn't for the life of him remember his last name. It was a hassle trying to find everything he needed to wear another full suite so he settled with his usual long-sleeved pin stripped shirt with his usual black pants.

Reluctant to go back and face Zoro he started to clean out the closet and place the contents back neatly. The mess's only retroceding factor was everyone's different style in clothing making it easier to sort them, and other than when he got his black pants confused with Zoro's for a second there were no problems.

He was just about done sorting the clothing when he realized that most of the things sprawled across the floor were not clothing. Still unwilling to go outside, he put away their belongings too. How Luffy and the others would rummage through the closet in the morning without regard to whose section of the closet they were going through was incomprehensible.

After putting all of Usopp's failed gadgets, choppers herbs, Luffy's trinkets and Zoro's sword cleaning kit he was at odds at whose object was left. He looked at the first aid kit not sure whose it was, he had already put his away and chopper's was in the infirmary.

Though they now had chopper, there was a time that these were necessary to keep, Sanji still kept his just in case something happened in the kitchen, like a burn, cut or allergic reaction. He didn't remember anyone else besides him and Nami carrying one though.

But he never really cleaned the whole closet by himself before, it was usually just the clothes, or Usopp and/or Zoro would help him. Up until then he had no idea who else would carry one. Maybe it was Usopp's; he was always blowing things up. No, he already put away Usopp's burn cream, Luffy was too carefree and would never carry one.

That only left Chopper and Zoro unable to decide whose it was he opened it in hopes of finding an initial. He rummaged through the content and found a lot of bandages, a medical needle, a string, and some sterilizing liquid; he almost laughed when he saw a' Z' on some of the things.

So Zoro did to some extent care for himself, maybe not enough to stop training over it but it was the last thing he could have imagined the guy would carry. Oh, he could see it now 'I carry those so I don't have to get infected and miss out on more training.'

He looked at the bandages quizzically, doesn't the bastard think these are confining and refuses to wear them? He almost thought that maybe it was chopper who put it in for Zoro when he found a first initial on it, that looked like all the rest. He scoffed there was no doubt the swordsman did put it in himself.

He glared at the initial it was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it, so he played it off as possibly remembering the Marimo writing from another time. The Marimo has many shades he never really noticed before since they never got along. But this particular shade was going to be interesting to use next time he refused to use bandages.

* * *

Later after staring at the clean closet for way too long he went to the deck where Nami and Robin were discussing what Pochi was exactly.

"Are you done hiding, Sanji?" Robin asked with a smile that said she knew he was hiding from Zoro. How she knew almost everything was so stunning!

"yes." He replied curtly hoping Nami wouldn't catch on. It was bad enough with one of the lovely ladies knowing. He would just about die if Nami knew.

"Pochi is not only one of the most beautiful fish, but his scales radiate courage and let ones inner self out, it has to do with relaxing the mind with its shine, letting one forget their circumstances. It is a reason it fetches for so much, though if one does not know their true inner nature it is very difficult to get lost while looking at it." Robin devoted her speech to Sanji.

Was she trying to make him get the wrong idea about Zoro? Not wishing to seem out of character he exclaimed "Wow that so cool, Robin-chwan you are so smart!"

Ignoring his comment she asked "So do you get captivated while looking at Pochi?"

He looked to the creature crestfallen "I'm sorry but looking at him he does look beautiful but I don't get captivated by him, Robin- chwan." He said looking a glumly at Pochi, "but how come Luffy and the others don't seem to change when they stare at him for too long?"'

"That is simple they are true to their nature, therefore unaffected by the glare." she answered.

"So why were you hiding?" Nami asked. She must have been waiting to ask in the right moment but never go the chance.

"I was cleaning the closet, Nami-swan." He answered hoping she wouldn't notice his light blush.

But she did "did you find something interesting?"

Glad she asked _that_, that he could answer. "Guess what I found there…" he started off energetically, with an evil smile, Zoro wouldn't mind and if he did it was just Zoro he'll be fine.

Nami laughed at the thought of Zoro actually carrying a first aid kit, and even more so carrying bandages. Her laughter was rich and it felt like it always had between them, making him forget the rather unfortunate mishap that happened just a few hours before.

* * *

The next day came and he was surprised to find that Luffy wasn't in his hammock, making a mess in the closet, or out on the deck. At first he was worried until the conclusion hit him. Luffy didn't have to come back if he was with Nami, who no longer feared him learning of their affair.

But that was impossible Nami shared a room with Robin. They didn't have to be in the woman's quarters… Gyahhh! His mind was now torturing him with the image of her running off with the captain. Stress steeped in and as a result he got out a cigarette and started smoking on the deck watching Pochi swim.

Last night, after talking to Chopper Pochi decided to stay with them and follow them on their adventures. He smiled Pochi was magnificent in his own way, it seems like he was one of the nicer animals who liked to do tricks.

It was true one could easily find themselves captivated with him, but he didn't feel nearly as captivated as the others seemed to be, which only made him worry more. He stopped looking at Pochi and went to the kitchen where he was supposed to be making breakfast.

Once he was done Nami came in with who would have guessed it Luffy, who was not an early riser. Sanji's stomach dropped, could they be a bit more obvious? It was an uncomfortable situation for both him and Nami who stayed silent.

Luffy on the other hand was trying to steal the Breakfast before the others came. He was being as loud as always, contradicting their silence. He was even lecturing them, telling them that if they were sick they should eat and they would feel better.

The door opened once more revealing Robin, who was neatly dressed, unlike the other two who didn't bother to change out of their pajamas.

"Did something happen, cook- san?" she asked.

Well yes something did happen; Nami and Luffy didn't bother hiding it anymore. It was like they screamed lovers. Sanji knows he did say he was okay with it but this was getting ridiculous!

"No Robin- chwan it seems I am just very tired over last night." he replied, so there wouldn't be a worse uncomfortable silence coming.

The rest of the day was like that and it was getting on Sanji's last nerve. Just because he said he didn't mind didn't mean that this should turn out to be lovers central!

Seeing her give little sideways glances every now and then, he soon realized that it wasn't because she was always so lovey dovey, but because see was testing how far he would let her go before losing it.

It was like a challenge, and so far he was winning—or so he thought. She was now talking to Luffy _very _intimately, shooting tons of sideways glances his way. This was the first time he felt so hurt and betrayed by Nami he was dangerously close to reaching his limit and who knows maybe lash out at her and Luffy, and tell them he had enough.

"Luffy, where's Pochi?" asked Zoro, the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh where is he? I know I saw him…, Oh there he is!" Luffy exclaimed forgetting he was talking to Nami and rocketed himself to Pochi for a ride.

Sanji looked at Zoro amazed. Had the guy just helped him? The strange moment from the last night disappeared from his memory and he was genuinely happy to see him.

Zoro was busy laughing at Luffy almost fall off Pochi; Sanji smiled warmly, every now and then it was nice to see Zoro have a different look other than the stoic one he always had while fighting. It almost felt nice until Zoro stopped smiling and looked at him a bit awkwardly—the moment was over, he now hated the bastard.

"Everyone by tonight we are going to make it to the next island, Ewet." Nami declared, knowing she couldn't keep torturing Sanji without Luffy.

* * *

They had finally reached the island and finished hiding the ship in some far off beach so the marines wouldn't find it. They would have stalked up but they had just been to the last island five days ago, so there wasn't much they needed and were soon done. However they stayed at the island, since it was already getting late and the log pose would change in the morning.

Sanji was glad for this new development and waited until late to sneak off. He searched the town, for the worst most run down bar there was, in hopes to not be found by any crewmembers.

When he made it to the right bar he sat in a bar stool, asking for as much sake he could get on his allowance. Not like it mattered did it? Nami was off trying to gauge how far she could go and being very insensitive surely tomorrow would be just as bad.

He drank more furiously whenever a thought of them passed through him mind making him dead drunk before he knew it.

"Hey, dart- brow what are you doing here? Since when did you come to such unrefined places?" Typical, Zoro was here, in the worst bar in the town, even though there was a much better bar across the street.

Sanji sighed turned to Zoro and slurred "whuuai …doo… ju.. care?" if that wasn't a dead giveaway he didn't know what was. He paid the bartender and almost ran off, but it as it seems his legs didn't work properly.

* * *

Zoro was out in search of a good bar and right after going to priss café, he went to the one across the street and fond something unexpected.

It was Sanji, he was sitting on the bar stool drinking like a mad man. Zoro didn't blame him the witch was acting cruel today, he was probably trying to get away from everyone, but with his tolerance to alcohol it would be best to check up on him.

"Hey, dart- brow what are you doing here? Since when did you come to such unrefined places?" which was true he expected him to be at the priss café instead.

And when Sanji asked with a face that said he owned the world "whuuai …doo… ju.. care?" he knew the cook was in danger of almost everything, being too drunk to do anything. The stupid cook even tried to get up and walk away but fell as a result making Zoro have to help him back, at least he was still sober enough to pay the bartender.

When they were outside Sanji was babbling about, who knows what. All he could discern was 'Nami', 'Luffy' and 'care' every now and then. The guy was a complete wreck.

Zoro had taken a short cut though a back ally, when Sanji started yelling imperceptible things. He now he had to deal with a very drunk Sanji who was sulking about Nami—never a good thing.

It took all he had not to punch the cook. He was finally starting to reach him limit when Sanji stopped suddenly. Sanji said something he couldn't understand, and looked straight at him with a face I'm lonely.

He didn't know what to say, he had never seen Sanji look so hurt. He soon learned he didn't have to say anything when Sanji leaned in, now having the look of determination. He took a few steps back, this may have been what he wanted, but not in that situation.

He took a few steps back until he hit his head on a wall that had not been there before. Sanji had now somehow trudged up to him and put his hands on the wall behind him. This was now getting dangerous.

But before he could step away Sanji already closed the gap between them. The kiss was better than he could have imagined, even with the cook dead drunk. He felt Sanji's clumsy tongue lick his lips asking for entry. He couldn't resist taking the bait, when Sanji was practically throwing himself at him.

It was the final straw he grabbed Sanji by the waist and behind his head and rotated so Sanji was propped up against the wall. Sanji grabbed his shirt pulling the kiss in deeper and wrapped his other hand around Zoro's back. It was all a flash of who knows what and the taste of the cook's mouth and the rough texture of Sanji's tongue. The outside world just melted away; just like did into each other.

The world came back when Sanji started to laugh. Zoro pulled away keeping silent remembering it was good the cook was so dead drunk that he probably wouldn't remember.

All was good until one sentence came out of the cook's mouth before he knocked out, causing Zoro to be incredibly mad.

"due can do dat, Nawmi- swan." _Two can do that, Nami- sawn._


	5. uncomfortable boat ride

**Chapter 4: uncomfortable boat ride**

Sanji woke up under some heavy covers at some time in the afternoon with his head pounding furiously, no doubt he drank way too much last night. He trudged out of bed to get a better look at his surroundings.

It was a really rugged old run down motel, with two beds. Feeling a chill, he noticed he wasn't wearing him shirt. He tried to remember last night but soon gave up because of his major hang over.

He rummaged through the motel room until he found his shirt, the sleeves were full of vomit and stank, he sighed at least it was only on the sleeves. After searching the room for his shoes he found they too were dirty, he sighed wearily; this was going to be a long day.

A snore interrupted his thoughts—maybe it was because of his hangover that he didn't notice it before. He turned to see who it was coming from, because that was definitely not a lady.

To his amazement it was Zoro. He was sleeping on his back, with his limbs spread-out, with the covers tossed around everywhere. It seems last night was one of his more restless nights.

Sanji had seen him asleep before, they slept in the same room mostly every night, and Sanji was always the first guy to wake up. But seeing Zoro today something felt off and he felt kind of guilty, he couldn't remember for what or why, but he did.

On any other day he would have just got his things and left the bastard there, but today his hangover was killing him, and he felt like being a jerk.

He raised his leg and was about to kick Zoro off the bed when Zoro opened one eye and pointed to a black bag just behind him. Sanji put his leg down and glared at Zoro curiously, but Zoro went straight back to sleeping. Seeing him sleep with what looked like a pout made him give up on the notion of kicking him—his objective was fulfilled—and walked over to the bag.

He stared at it for a while until he decided whatever was in it wasn't going to come out by itself. Today was shitty enough; he didn't even give the effort to show he was angry towards Zoro for not taking him to the ship.

Where he would more than likely meet a certain red head with beauty beyond compare—No he can't be thinking that way. Yesterday….she, she….he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again, glad his head was ponding so much that he wasn't able to think straight.

He looked through the content of the bag and was pleased to find that there was a long sleeved blue shirt that was the right size, and some other black shoes. When he put them on they were loose fitting and felt comfortable.

He smiled enthusiastically at least one thing was good about today. _He must have spent all night trying to find clothing store, knowing his navigation skills,_ he snickered silently to himself. He tried to imagine Zoro going through town dragging his drunken body everywhere so he could find a different set of clothes.

He again snorted at the thought '_without someone to give him directions he probably gave up on going to the ship'_. Sanji almost howled with laughter when he thought _'maybe even if I was drunk it would have been better if I was the one giving the directions'_.

After putting the clothes on he sat back on the bed and found a glass of water next to it, waiting for him to drink. Jeez, did Zoro think of everything without any help? If so he needed an award—possibly.

* * *

Sanji was fully dressed in his usual suite—his blazer didn't get dirty because he must have taken it off before he threw up—and ready to go but since he was slightly indebted to Zoro he waited patiently for him to wake up which felt like hours with his snoring.

He opened the window and looked outside. The view of the city told him he had no clue which part of the island he was on. Even if he had better direction than Zoro, he was going to have to ask for a lot of directions.

"'The hell are you still doing here, shit cook?" Zoro grumbled glaring daggers his way.

"You wouldn't be able to find you way back to the ship without my help, Marimo." Sanji muttered taking out a cigarette and lighting it, not understanding why Zoro was so mad. Until he turned around, Zoro was wearing completely different clothing.

He was wearing an open black leather jacket with black pants and a blue skin tight muscle shirt without his haramaki. The truth sunk in. He threw up on Zoro. Why Zoro even bother to get him extra clothes was a mystery.

"At least I don't get drunk like you do, curly- brow." He replied angrily.

Sanji was silent because this was mostly his fault, and he still hadn't repaid Zoro the favor. "How did you know get the right size?" he changed the subject, reluctant to say 'thank you' or 'sorry'.

"I checked the size of the ones you had on, idiot." Zoro spat evidently still mad about last night.

Sanji turned he wanted to laugh so hard at Zoro angered expression, did they always look so funny? Looking back it was mostly just on impulse when they fought.

Sanji stifled his laughter when Zoro glared at him. There was almost a comical element to it. "What's wrong with you, curly?" Zoro asked.

Sanji could feel his glares on his back. "I'm leaving, you can stay here—" Sanji couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing.

* * *

Zoro had a terrible night first Sanji kissed him out of spite with Nami. Then the stupid love cook knocked out, forcing him to carry him back to the ship. The streets kept moving and he was getting nowhere. Then Sanji decides to get up and squirm around, until Zoro finally let go of him.

The love cook started to go 'somewhere' to do 'something', when Sanji suddenly turned grabbed his arms to steady himself, and vomited directly on him. He would have left the cook right there on the floor if the cook didn't pass out again.

He finally gave up on finding the ship when he made it into a clothing store, and given their stench he decided to get new clothes. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to the cook nagging about his clothes being dirty.

After finally getting the right fit of both for them he changed, but did not feel like dragging Sanji's unconscious body into the changing room to change him. His only consolation was the cook didn't get his pants dirty so he didn't have to check his size, which the store probably didn't even hold the size nice ass and extra-long thin legs.

He had finally found a motel that was open and let them lodge for the night sometime in the A.M. time frame. The room wasn't the best but at least it was something.

He was about to change Sanji but the cook refused to let him put on his shirt, so he gave up, got out a glass of water—he really didn't want the after effect of the alcohol ruining his day too—and knocked out. At the sun was just seeping in the room, which made him glad that he was used to sleeping in the middle of the day.

He had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by a shadow on him. He opened one eye to see it was the cook no doubt wondering where his clothes were. Too tired to say anything he pointed to the bag with the clothes the cook previously refused to wear.

After that, he passed out once again.

He woke up sometime in the afternoon expecting to be alone. The cook already had his clothes and probably wanted to go to his, oh so precious Nami, is what he thought. He wished not to wake up to the cook. Why wouldn't he want Sanji to wait if he clearly couldn't find the ship?

The notion floated around in his head, it was a long night he hardly remembered it all; but the cause came crashing in. the idiot! YES, you _should_ go kiss the first person you see just to spite the _girl _who isn't even there, even if the person is a _guy_!

At first he thought it was something more, that maybe the cook really did think of him as more, but no, this was reality when you like someone of the same sex you don't get them. They will forever stay oblivious to your feelings and only come to you in time of need.

Reality sucks was his conclusion. He was overjoyed when the cook kissed him; maybe the alcohol stopped him from hiding his true feelings. Alcohol does that to people; it strips away all rational thinking and just leaves things to impulse.

No he had to like the guy who would kiss a guy out of spite. Where was all his gentlemanly mannerism that the cook uses so much? Why was he worrying about that?

If the cook remembers then what does he say? Uhh…you have got to know you kissed me first. Yeah, Sanji will be perfectly okay with being violated by a man—by him.

It was like if it was the cook's sworn duty to hate him, granted he did start many fights but the cook would not be all right with this development. How he was going to make it end up alright was something he would deal with when he got to the ship.

Or so he thought; Sanji never left and instead was looking out of the window when he got up. It honestly surprised him, but he wasn't sure if it was a good surprise or one that he would regret.

After thinking about it for a while he figured Sanji remembered and wanted to kill him now. So he asked accordingly "The hell are you still doing here, shit cook?"

And when he answered "You wouldn't be able to find you way back to the ship without my help, Marimo." he wasn't certain, if the cook had a murderous intent hidden under his guise.

So he brought last night tactfully to get a better reading, "At least I don't get drunk like you do, curly- brow."

"How did you know get the right size?" that came as a surprise. Was the cook was now accusing him of sexual harassment?

He was furious that Sanji would even go there after he went through the trouble of getting him clothes. "I checked the size of the ones you had on, idiot." Like hell he would ever sexually harass him—unless of course drat- brows actually wanted him to…

The cook didn't reply, it took a while but Zoro started to get a bit worried. "What's wrong with you, curly?" was Sanji trying to make him confess his guilt? Then kill him.

Sanji still stayed silent, but he looked stiff even from behind. The cook must have been there just to hear him squirming and then force Zoro to tell him what he did, so he could have a justified reason to kill.

Zoro didn't want to be under Sanji's little mind game anymore. "I'm leaving, you can stay here—"

Right in the middle of his sentence Sanji started laughing manically, did he suddenly go mad or was that ridicule.

"We don't get along at all do we?" hearing teary-eye Sanji say this while chuckling to himself was very unexpected. He wasn't sure why the love- cook suddenly got notion to start laughing, but it was contagious and meant he didn't know.

"Doubt we ever will." He snorted.

It was a cherish-able moment until Sanji suddenly looked anxious. Yes reality sucked; because just when you actually get along with the guy he suddenly had to remember the little run in last night. "Is that about last night?" he asked a bit sheepishly.

"….." the cook suddenly said something inaudible looking towards the floor… it didn't seem like it was over the kiss but something else.

"I think we should go to the ship, cook" hoping that would be a good change of subject.

The cook opened his mouth but was unable to speak; now looking furiously at the floor as if it were going to speak for him.

Zoro tried to think of another reason other than himself being Sanji's troubles. "Nami?" he asked inquiringly.

Sanji nodded. "I don't really understand why she had to go that far but I'm sure she was doing that in your own best interest." he said calmly.

"How?" he asked a little more than a squeak.

"Would you have really given up on her if she hadn't?" It was a fact the cook would never have given up if he thought there was a chance and Nami trying to hide it from him in regards to his feelings, would have been enough to make him think he did.

Sanji stayed silent unable to say it was untrue. Zoro watched him silently, giving him a good moment to contemplate on what would have happened if she didn't.

"We should get going, but be sure to keep that in mind.

* * *

After they got their dirty clothes and paid for the night, they stood outside the motel unsure which way to go on road that lead two ways.

"Which way do you remember coming from?" Sanji asked.

"That way" Zoro said, walking in the direction he recalled going through the night before.

"Then we go this way." Sanji declared going in the opposite direction, not that he didn't trust Zoro; he just didn't trust his directions.

The hike back to the ship was much like this, every time they were clueless on a direction, Sanji would just ask Zoro which way he thought was best and go the exact opposite way. Zoro was about to tell Sanji to go the opposite way of which he thought just to spite him, but by then Sanji found a place he remembered.

They found the place where their ship had once been, only to find it gone. "Ha, it seems like I am not the only one who gets lost." Zoro stated triumphantly.

"Who said we were lost, seaweed brain?" Sanji hollered angrily.

"The ship isn't where you thought it was, sounds like your lost to me, brows." Zoro said giving a cocky grin.

"Ye—what is that?" Sanji said getting distracted look towards the sand.

"Wha—"Zoro started but was stopped when Sanji gave him a glare telling him to 'shut up and look at the damn sand'. He sighed and looked, after reading the content he sighed again, today was going to be a long day.

"They left." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well the poacher did come back and steal Pochi; if they didn't follow them Pochi could have been long gone." Sanji replied in the same manner.

"Why did they leave money behind then?" Zoro inquired.

"The rest of the message was washed away by the tide, but my guess is the log pose already set by the time they noticed the poachers had taken Pochi." Sanji replied.

Zoro was silent for a while trying to get his thoughts in order. "This means, we have to follow them on a separate boat, the money was for another boat, shi—" Sanji started to proclaim, but was stopped by Zoro's unimpressed glare.

"I know what it means, curly- brow. But where are we supposed to find a boat or at least a ride?"

After fighting with each other for a good ten minutes—there was no one to stop them like usual—they decided to go to the docks in hope of a lift to the next island.

* * *

Nami was now worried beyond compare "Do you think that they will be okay?" she asked passing a bout in the women quarters.

"They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Robin assured, sitting down drink her tea.

"Do you really think that did any good?" she asked changing the subject looking miserable "he seemed really hurt, he didn't even comeback to make breakfast."

"It will all work out in the end, navigator- san." Robin said evenly with a look that said she knew it would be fine.

"I admit that it was my idea to go so far but… he seemed to…" her eyes were downcast, she felt horribly guilty. "How is this helping?"

"Do you think he would have gotten the message otherwise?" Robin countered taking a sip from her tea.

"…Well, no…. but I don't see how that was going to solve the problem and now we had to leave him behind?" Nami sighed and changed the subject again "What about Pochi, do you think he is okay?" so many troubles were now circulating through her head that you could almost see them written on her face.

"He is not alone you know, he will be fine, and Pochi is also fine." Again sounding like she knew everything about the world which who knows maybe she did.

"I just hope he reads the full message we left for them, in this weather it would be horrible to go without any proper supplies, especially a log pose…"

* * *

"What do you think was written at the end?" Zoro asked after they found that the next island had quarantine due to an illness that was rampaging the land and had no choice but to buy a boat.

"It must have been the girls professing their undying love for me." Sanji exclaimed dancing like a school girl. Yeah, even when the girls were not around he was the same old annoying shitty assed cook. Why Zoro actually cared for him was a mystery.

"Can you really say that after yesterday, when you were drinking like a mad man?" Zoro raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Platonic love is still love" Sanji said rolling his eye giving a sort of pout and looking to the side, "but I don't expect a muscle head like you to understand."

"I'm serious, ero- cook! Are you ever going to get rid of that obsession, didn't you get it yesterday she wanted you to stop?" Zoro yelled with a vein popping out slightly.

"You just wish that a woman would actually love you, barnacle brain." Sanji glared both already forgetting the real question.

"What was that, shit- cook?" Zoro yelled taking a step forward ready for Sanji's next move.

"You heard me, moss head." Sanji yelled lunging himself at Zoro ready to strike him in the head, when the old man that sold them the boat came back yelling at them to stop. They both grumbled, and settled for looking in opposite directions.

Zoro sighed it was going to be a long boat ride. He look at the boat they had gotten it was small, but it did have a galley and two small beds somehow packed in. it was big enough for them to share, but not big enough to actually share comfortably.

If they got in a big fight out at sea there would be hardly anywhere to go. The old man they bought it from said the trip would take two weeks to get to with 'everything accounted for' whatever that meant.

The old man seemed to talk endlessly on how the inside was good condition was, but Zoro tuned it out he was going to spend his time outside anyways. After that endless speech he boasted about a chimney like place, which Zoro couldn't see why, with the summer season it wouldn't be necessary.

It didn't strike either of them as odd as they boarded the tiny ship with enough food provisions to last two weeks; three hours later. With Sanji so bent on going to find his goddesses, they didn't get much extra clothing and packed lightly.

Neither did they remember to get a log pose…

* * *

**AN: **Don't forget about the quarantine... that is important..ish...

By the way they got to the hotel at about 5:30-6:00 and Sanji woke up at approximately 11:00 and Zoro 12:00 something and they left the island at about 4:00, I'm not sure if that is going to help in the end but if not it would be the fun fact of the story I guess.

and Zoro's clothes (other than the jacket) are the ones he wore for the skypeia arch...


	6. one heck of a day

**Chapter 5: one heck of a day**

At first when they realized that they didn't have a log pose they were already so far from Ewet that they couldn't be sure which direction it was. They had a scrimmage over who was the one at fault; as a result they both fell into the ocean and the fight was left as a truce.

A few hours later it started to get cold and Sanji finally realized why the old man stressed the inside and the chimney- like heater. Even with it on, he was still shivering. He only had light blazers so he could look sharp in warm weather; thus they were hardly any help.

Sanji was at odds about how to get Zoro inside, there was no way that even Zoro was not cold, it was as bad as Drum Island, if not worst. He finally gave up on going against his better judgment and decided to force to moss- head inside.

"Are you crazy? Get your stupid muscle- head ass inside." Sanji yelled with no hint of concern for Zoro who fell asleep on the deck.

Zoro cracked open one eye irritably. "So which way does your ever so undying love say Nami is ero- cook?" Zoro teased sarcastically; if they were going to be stuck together might as well make Sanji's life hell for forgetting to bring a log pose, right?

"Who said it was my fault, seaweed head." Sanji shot back, just as pissed about their situation. He really didn't need to hear Zoro right now, he was done beating himself up in the galley while he was alone.

"What you can't take a little cold, shit- cook?"

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette calculating his next move carefully, he could just go inside and stay in the warmth but that would squash his pride; or he could stay outside and prove Zoro wrong.

His pride was leaning towards the latter. He had already shown way too many shameful sides of himself to Zoro, showing fear against a challenge would be the last thing he wanted to do. So he propped himself onto the snowed on deck. It seemed like it snowed a lot because they past small glaciers every so often.

Given their surroundings it was a crazy challenge, none of them were dressed for the cold—Zoro only had a light leather jacket. Just by being outside for a few minutes, Sanji already had a red hue on his face and was shivering violently.

They did not speak to each other only glaring every so often, trying to conserve energy. Being with Zoro for so long Sanji counted his blessings that Zoro didn't bring up what happened on that little island of Ewet—and no it was not the vomit he was glad Zoro never brought up.

He had betrayed Nami, himself and everything he stood for. Now what? Can he really call himself a ladies man? One of his root principles that he never questioned before, he now fully turned against.

How could he? Wasn't it drilled in him to** never** blame a woman and to **always** forgive them? This contradicted everything he stood for. So now what was he?

A jerk that let his feelings get the better of him? An idiot who ended up getting his Zoro involved in his troubles? He even showed Zoro his ugliest side, the side that went against every principle he had.

When he first remembered they were searching for the going merry and he was acting incredibly coy around the swordsman and would turn around any time Zoro was close to noticing his beat red face. Once he found out that he was stuck with the idiot Marimo for two weeks he didn't know if he would last.

Sanji was so torn between his guilt and what he should do about Zoro; He even forgot the main thing about sailing and that was you should be ready for _any_ emergency, because he was too preoccupied trying to decide what to do.

After that he was able to hide his earlier embarrassment under fighting and back talk but things did not feel right. They never got along, with a few exceptions here and there, but after kissing someone whether you are drunk or not…

What is worst he did not hate it, he instead felt a rush. And the reason he started it was not one he would like to think about.

_All he remembered was blurred, but he knew was he was walking, maybe with some help but his memory was too hazy to remember, but he did remember seeing green flashes, which must have been Zoro._

_The memory was spinning and Sanji wasn't quite sure if he was walking properly. He remembered saying something…"what about Nami and Luffy? Why do I care?"…yes, yes something along those lines._

_There were many bright flashes hurt that his eyes. Probably from some lighted store signs or billboards he was passing by. It must have been really late by the time he left the bar. How long was he at the bar? Sanji distinctly remembered wondering why he was at the bar._

He mumbled something, what was it? _'Whatever happened, what do I care…' oh right he completely forgot about Nami and Luffy. _

_He noticed the green flashes again and he remembered laughing at something that was more than likely Zoro, why? But there was nothing wrong with Zoro, so maybe it was something else. _

_After that he slurred something, because Zoro said 'yeah' pretending to actually be a part of his drunken conversation. Sanji said something…. 'Zoro your funny', right, right then Zoro answer with another nonchalant 'yeah'._

_'Why am I talking to a...' he started to yell but got tongue tied and soon realized he was really tired. He felt his eyes close so many times it was a terrible, awful feeling. If only he had just fallen asleep._

_Then right then as he was falling asleep the worst idea popped in his head and his whole body felt this need to fulfill it. It was something he would never let himself do if he were sober but apparently will if he were drunk._

_He didn't quite remember everything, but he felt lonely, sad, and terrible. He looked side to side, or at least he thought he did. Zoro was keeping him steady, being his crutch. Zoro…always such a shitty bastard, but always there when it counted._

_He stopped and looked at Zoro, Zoro looked—who cared what he looked like; sleep was coming upon him and he was about to succumb to it, but he needed to do it at least once._

_He gave all his effort into staying awake; he remembered feeling like he had to do it once. He moved in for the taking but Zoro backed up, and somehow Zoro backing up edged him on further, he had to…_

_Zoro backed into the wall and looked like a complete dimwit. Wait he was one. Zoro was a dimwit that was trying to run away. Sanji raised his hand; ensuring that Zoro couldn't run away._

_He leaned in and did something that will haunt him all the way to the afterlife. And the worst part of it was that he wanted more. A rush surged through him, it wasn't enough. He licked the swordsman's lips begging for entry, for more._

_The rest was sa—thankfully forgotten. But he did remember laughing finally remembering the beginning of his problems: seeing Nami kiss Luffy._

_The irony of the situation finally kicked in. Nami kissed Luffy, he caught them, ran to Zoro. Zoro didn't rip his head off and he was able to whine all he wanted. Now he was kissing Zoro, wouldn't it be funny if Nami walked in?_

_His heart ached even now; feeling a slight thrill of spiting her. His eyes were closing but his anger was flaring "two can do that, Nami- swan" closing his eye dreaming of the possibilities._

His memory was bits and piece and kind of made his head reel but he knew two things one he kissed Zoro, and actually liked it. Two he was thinking about taking revenge on Nami.

He had done so many wrongs in one night one life could not wash it all away. The fact that Zoro hasn't killed him yet was a complete and utter mystery. What about Nami? He just kissed someone else. Wait she didn't care…

But why did it have to be Zoro? It's not like he has a bad appearance, well except the green hair, but that was nullified by his perfect tan. How Zoro got such a good tan was always a mystery, all Sanji ever got if he stayed outside for too long was a sun burn. Stupid moss.

Sanji did a one over one Zoro to try and see where he had any problem; firm strong jaw; Sanji's was so woman like, he had to grow a goatee just to look like a man. Damn Marimo.

He was bulky; no Zoro had the right amount of muscle, he was jam-packed with them, but his body looked like just the right amount. Sanji always looked so scrawny even if he did work out, shitty swordsman.

Zoro looked appealing from every angle; while he looked…not so pleasing right down to his eye- brows. Zoro was right they were stupid; when he was little he wanted to shave them, but it would just grow back even thicker. What's worst is the curly on his left side was right above his eye.

While growing up everyone made fun of him for it saying it was a deformity. Despite Sanji always trying to cover it up everyone knew and only one person saw it as…cute. _I bet if anyone ever made fun of Zoro he_ _would just get in a fight and they would stop._

When he was small he was scrawny and didn't know how to fight so everyone made fun of him easily—not like he was allowed to get in fights anyways. As far as he knew Zoro was always a swordfighter and probably never had to go through any real tormenting over his hair. While Sanji now tries to cover his eyebrows, Zoro can show off his hair.

Why was Zoro so perfect? His physic was something he could brag about without having to exaggerate, while Sanji was so…thin, scrawny, he kind of looked like a nerd who had the height but never gained muscle; a pushover.

Everything about Zoro infuriated him; Zoro was a lazy, workout crazy moss and yet there were tons of girls falling for him. Zoro never seemed to notice, while Sanji tried his hardest but yet girls only ever saw him as nothing, never a real contender.

Right down to Zoro's eyes they always looked so intense, and angry, while Sanji's always looked tired or bored. It's like Zoro was infused with every good gene there was. Damn the fucking shit head.

_Wait he is glaring at me right now; shit I was staring…. _Sanji though now looking to the side, this was the worst how was he going to explain that. First he kisses Zoro, now he stares at him endlessly; Zoro is going to think he is gay any moment now.

Sanji's face felt blood red; he only hoped that the weather would be a good excuse. He felt a shiver go down his back and not because of the weather. "What were staring at, shit- cook?"

"You ugly mug, it seems moss can live in the cold." He snarled half truthfully_; it wasn't that obvious was it?_

"Like what you see, love- cook?" Zoro snickered.

_'He did notice that is so damn infuriating!'_ A vein on Sanji's forehead popped out. "What was that, perverted moss?" Sanji yelled standing up, taking a step towards Zoro. He was not fucking gay.

"Who was staring, ero- cook?!" yelled Zoro also getting up and taking a step towards Sanji, and since the ship was so small that they were already in each other's face.

"Fuck you, shitty Marimo!" Sanji exclaimed while raising his leg to kick Zoro in the chest, but Zoro blocked it with his katana. Sanji use that leg as a pivot so he can kick Zoro's head. Zoro dodged it with ease.

But he lost his footing in the process and almost fell into the water, but Sanji was quick enough to grab the collar of his jacket to save him. "Something tells me we are screwed if we fight outside." Sanji glared not too happy about the new development.

There was no way. He did not care for the Marimo at most they were friends. Sanji snorted yeah really good friends who have the urge to kill each other on a daily basis.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zoro glaring at his hand that was still gripping his collar. Sanji let go and turned to the side, there was no way he was gay. _Zoro might be…a… _Sanji started to think but was too **not gay** to finish the sentence. Sure he may have been always there but Nami…

Argh, if only he stayed true to himself and stayed a ladies man who never questioned a ladies motives he would not be in this predicament. Women were meant to be forgiven and you can never blame them that _was_ one of his principles. Now he got himself so drunk that he thought that kissing Zoro was (gulp) something he needed to do.

What was wrong with him? He was meant to love women, and although the moss head went under the category of a plant, it was still a 'he'. '_No there was nothing beyond that kiss it was just…I'm not fucking gay'._

There was no way that he could ever like a shitty bastard who refused to call him by his name from the first day they meet. What was up with that? What was his big problem? Not like Sanji did anything to him.

The bastard, how could he. No! He didn't like the moss head it was all in his head. It's just because Nami is taken and he was looking for something else to put his affections on and Zoro just so happened to be the one there. Yeah that's logical.

Only one problem it is a man we are talking about, not a girl. Zoro is in the least bit a girl. True Nami may have been the first girl he ever liked to that extent, but getting so beat up after she said no in the most defined way possible that he would actually go that far…

Another problem with this theory was he didn't remember what happened with Nami…it could have been some kind of reminiscence. But how would that make him want to kiss Zoro?

Sanji exhaled deeply, trying to get his mind away from the incident. Living two weeks together alone with the bastard would have been hard enough, and now this and on top of that they can't even fight. Who cursed him into this dejected fate?

"Is that Pochi?" Zoro said interrupted his thoughts.

That has got to be a joke. The purpose for being left alone with Zoro was not taken by the poachers? Someone really did hate him enough to curse him to such a horrible fate. Sanji was reluctant to but he looked towards the sea, where lo and behold there was a Pochi- like creature.

The silver shine he remembered so well brought back the first time he saw it, more specifically when he saw Zoro first look at it. It felt like so long ago but the feeling in his stomach felt the same. Did he unknowingly like Zoro before this?

Who said he liked Zoro at all?

"Let's go inside I made hot cocoa, shitty swordsman" he said in hopes to not bring a similar situation. He had enough problems as it was the last thing he needs is to think would be how Zoro would react this time to it.

It was all in vain Zoro looked like he was once again captivated by the creature but this time Zoro raised his eye brow and said "you brought hot cocoa?"

The absence of an insult didn't go unnoticed but if they got in a fight it would just turn out badly. It was strange not hearing an insult though, it kind of felt… wrong. What was he thinking? It was good to finally stop being insulted. Still he felt worse than he would if he was insulted.

There had to be something wrong with him! Was did he secretly like being insulted? No, that is not possible. Well he was surrounded by people who insulted him in the Baratie, the only place he could really call home. That's it the insults felt like home!

Now he was thinking Zoro was a home- like person. Sanji really didn't like the conclusions he was coming up with. Zoro and he were friends at most. That was final.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked concernedly, instead of the shock he felt before now he was furious where was the Zoro he knew? The one who was prideful, the one that got concerned but was reluctant to show any pity towards anyone, the one was terribly annoying with all of his insulting words.

This Zoro was definitely not him and it was just so damn irritating. Fine, okay Sanji actually liked the insults. He didn't want the Zoro showing him vocalized concerned, he wanted the Zoro who would look down on him and sneer at his pain until he forgot about it; or at least the Zoro who was silent when he was concerned or about his concerns.

"ehh… Sanji you look sick, are you okay?" _Sanji_? There was definitely something wrong. It was the first time Zoro ever said his name and it made his stomach not only lurch, but flip, flop, and rot. Sanji wasn't sure if it was because he was anxious or if he feared it, both maybe.

"Never call me by my first name, shitty bastard." Sanji glared. "Now let's get inside before you lose your brain like you lost your direction."

"Sanji there is something I need to tell you" Zoro announced looking towards the Pochi- like creature.

"I told you never to call me by my first name, shi—"Sanji was stopped by the three most terrifying word.

"I love you"


	7. that night

**Chapter 6: that night.**

"Are you crazy, get you stupid muscle head ass inside." Sanji yelled with no hint of concern.

Zoro wasn't quite sure why, it was a good day, beside the fact that it was completely white. Wait! white? They were sailing straight through a blizzard; wearing light clothing, in a small boat, and were stranded.

"So which way does your ever so undying love say Nami is, ero- cook?" he teased since Sanji once said something a about a homing system and women before.

"Who said it was my fault, seaweed head." Sanji grumbled, apparently thinking that Zoro was the one who should act as navigator.

Sanji turned to go inside again and Zoro didn't want to be left alone in the cold, nor did he really want to go inside. He knew better than to tell Sanji straight out, "What you can't take a little cold, shit- cook?"

This got Sanji's attention he stopped and took out a cigarette more than likely trying to decide what to do, but Zoro already knew his decision. Sanji was many things but he would never back down from a challenge, well from him at least.

How the challenges started, he couldn't quite remember, it was just the way they were. But even though he already knew the result he was still happy to see Sanji plop himself down on the deck with him and start engaging in the challenge.

Though today the usual snide comments were not spoken, Zoro felt it was nice to finally have a silent cook. _If only the cook were always this quiet_. The cook seemed to be in his own little world looking at the sky, the water, the snow his face showed no emotion just searched the area.

Sanji was gazing at a small glacier that was to his left, outstretching his neck to get a good look; giving Zoro a good look of his profile and long fair colored neck.

Some of the falling sown was gathering on his head. The white snow contrasted against his already golden hair to look like it glowed. And yet Sanji didn't notice Zoro was staring.

Zoro looked away not knowing what to stare at until he felt a pair of eye staring at him. He looked at Sanji who seemed to be still in his dazed state. The way Sanji's keen eyes search his every visible aspect was a bit strange.

At first it was just his hair which Zoro just took as an insult, just like Sanji to stare at it in an insensitive way. But instead of stopping there his eyes traveled to his face and his neck.

Again Sanji didn't stop there Sanji stared to gawk and his jaw, and then give some scrutinizing look. Again Sanji inspected him but this time was looking at his body. Zoro finally remember this look it was the look he sometimes saw other men give while looking at a woman.

It hit him Sanji was checking him out and in the most indiscreet way possible.

Sanji was now looking him straight in the eyes, which to Zoro amazement took Sanji forever to realize he was staring back at him. Sanji's face was priceless when he discover that Zoro had in fact realized that he was staring. It was between a frightened puppy, and frenzy. To top it all of Sanji even had his mouth open, practically begging to be made fun of.

Sanji looked away with as beat red shade that he hadn't been a few seconds ago. This was just too easy, how was he ever going to let this one go? "What were staring at shit- cook?" he sneered.

"You ugly mug; seems moss can live in the cold." Seems like Sanji wasn't going to lie and make some crazy shit up like someone he knew. But Sanji just admitted something he could never just overlook.

"Like what you see, love- cook?" Zoro snickered hey if Sanji wanted to tease why not tease right back. It was unethical. Hell if he cared about ethics they would best of friends: 'the perverted gentleman' and 'the ethical swordsman' yeah they would make the best of friends.

"What was that, perverted moss?" a vein was visibly popping out of Sanji's forehead as he got up and took a step forward; this was starting to get fun.

"Who was staring, ero- cook?!" why not pick at a nerve that was already pulsating, it was fun and exhilarating and kind of refreshing Zoro thought taking the challenge and taking a step towards Sanji.

"Fuck you, shitty Marimo!" he said vehemently trying to kick Zoro in the stomach with his impossibly long legs; like hell that was going to happen. After blocking it he hadn't noticed Sanji already raised his other leg and was aiming for his head, he dodged it with ease, but lost his footing while he was distracted.

He thought he was going to fall in the water, but Sanji was fast enough at snatching his collar to hold him up. "Something tells me we are screwed if we fight outside." Sanji glare displaying his total loathing towards the new finding.

Again Sanji seemed to get distracted as if he were thing hard on something but was now gripping his collar tightly, and glaring off to the side, anymore and he was going to tear holes through it. After a long while Sanji seemed to get the message when he glared at it and quickly let go.

And again he was back immersed in his thoughts, occasionally balling his fist and glaring off to the side. It was a real class act Zoro almost didn't want to stop him so he could make fun of his priceless faces.

But it wouldn't be fun unless Sanji were to get mad and start making more priceless faces towards him. It was always a different face and they never failed to brighten his day. He had to get him out of it but how?

A silver shine caught his attention almost making him forget his objective. Looking at that shine was soothing and calming. It made everything lax and let him ditch every shred of pride, angry, regret, discomfort, hatred, and just let his mind go blank.

He remembered this shine. "Is that, Pochi?" he thought aloud gazing toward it.

"Let's go inside I made hot cocoa, shitty swordsman" Sanji crude harsh words seemed to get him out of his daze slightly.

"You brought hot cocoa?" Zoro raised his eyebrow ripping his eyes away from the creature for a moment.

Something felt wrong, but staring at the fish calmed him so he wasn't too concerned, but then the thought of the usually bellicose Sanji not shrieking back rubbed him the wrong way. "Are you okay?"

Sanji started to look frantic there was definitely something wrong. "Ehh… Sanji you look sick, are you okay?" since when did they get on first name bases? Zoro looked to the side; hopefully the answer would be there.

His answer was a silver gleam, it even came with this soothing song he wasn't sure if someone was singing it quietly or inaudibly or not at all but it definitely got his attention.

Sanji was saying something but he couldn't comprehend it. All he could hear was the words of the song; no it wasn't a song it was telling him to say the words that he always held back.

It was all a jumble the music was no longer soothing but demanding, with hundreds of voices requiring he speak those words **now**. They overwrote every pride, or fear that told him no, not stopping until he said something.

_Do it. Say it. Tell him. Let it out. Tell him. Do it. Say it. Tell him_; and over and over again in a never ending cycle.

Zoro didn't know if Sanji was saying something or not but he had to tell him, he was still a little reluctant and didn't say it right away. But in the end he uttered those untimely words.

"I love you"

With that the voices stopped but so did Sanji who was wide eyed and gawking at him. He was finally free from the voices and his little secret all felt fine until he was ripped out of his fantasy land and shoved into the real world.

Sanji's face was beyond angry, he yank Zoro's collar and literally shoved him into the galley so hard that Zoro landed with a thud on his back and before he could get back up Sanji slammed the door shut in his face.

…

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette.

'I love you' anyone can say it heck Sanji said it to every girl he meet it was like his own personal greeting. It is said so many times to people that aren't in love it lost its meaning. And it's not like saying it is hard or hard to lie about.

Was that some joke Zoro cooked up after what happened. If that was a joke, it was a sick one at that. No… there was something in the way Zoro said it…. He didn't seem like he was lying, and Zoro wasn't the type to waste his breath.

Then Robin's voice bounced around in his head, '…his scales radiate courage and let ones inner self out…' Zoro was staring at it, and it does take courage to admit that you like someone. But this was Zoro the annoying prick and the one he never once had a real decent conversation with.

Maybe it was something else he was staring at and Sanji just so happened to get the wrong idea '…relaxing the mind with its shine… 'Zoro was acting really relaxed he even forgot how to insult. '_Fuck Marimo, how do you not sound like you meant it?'_

Maybe it just would tell anyone to say 'I love you' and it didn't really mean anything it. No then he would have been captivated too.

Everything was pilling up in his mind and he was getting a little lost so he decides to list what he did know. 1) Zoro said 'I love you' 2) (as much as he didn't want to believe it) Zoro _was_ looking at the fish. 3) The fishes scales make you gain courage. 4) Looking at the scales also makes your inner self come out by relaxing you mind (whatever that meant) 5) it takes courage to say 'I love you' to someone you do love.

Conclusion Zoro loved him, so Zoro was gay. If he was so gay why didn't he do anything while Sanji was so drunk and went as far as to kiss him?

Sanji got out another cigarette and went back to the drawing board to get some new speculations.

If you are true to your nature you are 'unaffected by the glare' but Zoro was not so he was hiding it since that time, maybe a long time before…. Sanji didn't like where this was headed. Not only did he kiss the bastard, but he cried on his shoulder so hard over Nami no wonder he was so mad when Nami came to make amends.

A lot of things flooded through his mind right down to the day Pochi first landed (literally) in to their lives all of Zoro's cheesy lines, the time in the galley, every time they fought, when Zoro made fun of him for falling for girls left and right, everything was sort of making sense if Zoro had liked him for so long why didn't he ever say anything?

Oh right something like what just happened would have happen, it's not like Sanji was a homophobe but he was not a homosexual. It makes sense why waste his breathe on something that won't happen.

Sanji looked at the fish that seemed to like being out in the open a lot—no wonder they are close to extinction—and again felt gloomy it never worked on him, and he knew wasn't true to his emotions, but does that mean he really did not know his inner self?

'though if one does not know their true inner nature it is very difficult to get lost while looking at it.'

What was his true nature he thought he loved Nami but if that were so if he looked at it wouldn't he have tried harder to take her? So his true nature didn't like Nami?

The time he cried over Zoro's 'death' and felt the need to kiss Zoro came rushing back. Maybe he…may have felt something for him.

Sanji looked towards the scales skeptically, AHA! See nothing, he knew it; it was impossible.

He got out yet another cigarette; he didn't know what to do or what to think.

_Bang, bang, bang!_ "Forget what I said you freaking curlicue, I wasn't paying attention, so stop acting like some ass, and let me out."

Sanji almost forgot he had put a metal bar on the door so Zoro wouldn't be able to get out and ruin his thinking, it seems he was able to anyways.

"I'm the ass? Who's the one who went and said 'I love you'?" Sanji needed Zoro to dismiss it himself, if not how could he? If it really meant something to Zoro and Zoro really did want an answer what was he supposed to do?

Even through the door Sanji could hear Zoro's sigh. "Che, don't flatter yourself, curly."

That was the Zoro he knew, but why did those words seem so empty? Sanji wanted to dismiss it but in the back of his mind he couldn't.

"Oi! Stupid cook, can I get out now?" Zoro was now clearly getting annoyed with the door banging against it furiously.

"It is too fucking cold out, muscle brain!"

"What about you, dart- brow? When did you suddenly become unaffected by the cold?" Sanji didn't want to argue he was already—_ah-ah-ahcoo_.

Damn, he was already sick. He gave up on being outside and took out the metal bar that held Zoro in.

After getting inside neither of them spoke other than the time Sanji gave Zoro his mug. They both sat down and drank their hot cocoa in silence.

"You never answered my question, love- cook. Why would you bring something as prissy as hot cocoa but not any clothing for the cold?" Zoro stated pointedly definitely wanting to start some sort of small talk or just beat around the bush until they were in_ their _regular speaking terms again.

"Get to the fucking point already I don't have time for your silly small talk, Marimo."

At first Zoro was silent debating his next move carefully. "What I said…forget it I didn't mean anything by it, love- cook."

"You're a shitty liar, moss- head." Sanji scowled perceptively, "Robin-chwan told me what the fish does to people."

"Oh yeah, so what does the fish do, ero- cook." Zoro raised an eye- brow inquiringly, not too happy on the way things were progressing.

"Only that it relaxes one's mind into letting their inner self out and you have to know what your inner self wants to fall for its glare, shitty swordsman."

Again Zoro was silent unable to think of something to counter the notion. Zoro looked down and shook his head, and sighed, seeming to know he was caught.

"…your reaction is enough for me to know your answer" then he again sighed and stared Sanji straight on the eye "you don't need to act like it is some fucking disease, love- cook, trust me it is not contagious."

He was referring to Sanji being as far away as possible in that tiny little galley. "Like hell it is shitty swordsman." Sanji agreed but did not make any further action to get near the swordsman.

Something in those words seemed a bit somber and Sanji didn't like hearing that in Zoro, Zoro was never the type to be sad, but today he sounded almost somber. He could only hope to distract Zoro from his troubles, because Sanji could not yield to his emotions.

Well maybe he could, Sanji did come onto him before. The kiss did take some emotion, but Sanji couldn't find it in himself to actually yield.

"Then why do you look so scared of me, or did you finally realize I'm better than you will ever be, shit- cook." Zoro was obviously trying to change the subject with their usual banter, but that was better than staying on a subject that Sanji didn't know how to react to.

"In your dreams, moss- head." Sanji returned taking the distraction and allowing himself to forget the original problem.

"Who are you calling moss- head, curly- brow?" returning their usual atmosphere and like usual Sanji was able to forget everything else and just concentrate on their fight and trying to one up Zoro.

Their fight got more and more heated until they both forgot everything. It was all was going fine until they realized they could not fight inside either or they would break the ship and its thin little walls. Two weeks with the bastard? Hell the ship won't last a day.

They were in complete silence for a few moments until Sanji started to sneeze and cough violently, it seems not only did someone really hate him, but that someone **really **hated him. "You really can't take a little bit cold, can you?"

It seems like he was not only stuck with Zoro, he was stuck with an illness and Zoro's annoying comments too. "Fuck you; you have some weather resistance with your muscle mass and that coat, Marimo." How they were again fighting over the stupidest shit would have stumped him, if he wasn't so lost in the fight again.

"Hell with all those layers of clothes on, you would think you wouldn't get cold, shit- cook." good point but even in the hottest weather Sanji could wear all those layers, without any qualms.

"Don't make fun of my dress at least I look like a gentleman, unlike you shitty moss." Sanji huffed.

They stopped their argument there and they both drank their cocoa in silence once more. If they were going to have a fight they would have to sleep on the ocean floor, and as it seems they both would rather sleep on the boat.

"Marimo, since when…" Sanji started but was unable to finish.

"'Since when' what, curly?" Zoro ruffled his hair and looked up from his finished mug, glaring into Sanji's eye, looking aged somehow. Again Sanji felt Zoro was somber and probably didn't want to talk.

Sanji closed his mouth he was going to question him further now that things have died down but it seems they didn't. Zoro wasn't the type to talk about his love life—at some point Sanji just assumed that he just didn't have one but this new finding says he does.

"Since when did you…" he started but couldn't find anything snarky enough to change the subject and even if he did it would just feel a bit hollow.

Why he brought it up was a complete mystery, it would have been best if they just never talked about it again. Maybe he just needed closure.

Sanji got out a cigarette, and sat back clearing his mind. He needed time to be alone, but in that tiny little boat that had the bedrooms connected to the galley and a bathroom so small one person would feel discomfort if they were to enter there was no place to be alone.

Unless you would want to go outside—which wasn't exactly the best option for someone who was starting to catch a cold. And Zoro was already outside for far too long.

Zoro was still watching him patiently, more than likely wishing that Sanji somehow dropped the subject. And how could he not "never mind forget about it, bastard."

"You done with your internal conflict, cook, because the heater just turned off." Zoro grunted, pointing to the now turned off heater. The heat was still inside but it would dissipate soon.

Sanji looked around there must be a way to restart it. If it stopped now how were they going to last the whole two weeks?

Sanji had another coughing fit. Yes! This is so going to be a great few weeks! "Is there any way to restart it?" he said scratchily.

"No curlicue, turns out it ran out of gas." Zoro said with no humor in his voice.

"How would you know if you didn't check, shit- head"

…

After that the room gradually started to get colder and colder until it was colder than it was outside when they had their competition. "Why is it so fucking c-cold?!"

"It is night time, obviously it gets colder without the sun, shit cook."

"No- fucking- duh, muscle head." Sanji grumbled, shivering under his blanket. He was sitting up unable to fall asleep, in the cold.

"If you want to be such a pansy why don't we turn on the heater?" Zoro growled turning to face Sanji from his bed.

The beds were right across from each other and were attached to each side of the wall they seemed more like wood platforms than beds and were comfortable as wood and a lumpy pillow could. Not like he was complaining but in addition they were tiny and barely fit one.

"We only have a few hours at most, brainiac." Sanji said but his nose was now stuffy and he didn't think it quite sounded like he thought it did.

From the other bed, Sanji heard a light scoff apparently Zoro thought he sounded funny. "It won't do any good if you don't use it when you sick, cook."

Zoro then got up and searched for the last gas tank that was usable. "I don't need your concern, moss- head."

"Then what, curly? Would you rather freeze tonight? You're coughing so loudly that I can't even sleep so let's turn this on and maybe get some sleep?" figures he was only mad because he wasn't able to sleep.

Sanji sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed. "Then let's not—"he started but his voice faltered and he had to cough to clear his throat.

He then had another coughing fit and Zoro turned on the heater despite Sanji's opposition. At first Sanji didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get really sick and needed to stay warm, but the shitty bastard would never let it go if he started to act prissy about a little cold.

After the few minutes it took to warm up Sanji quickly realized it wasn't nearly as warm as it had been before but at least it was something. Sanji sneezed and sniffled.

"Take better care of yourself or when I get back I'll have to hear Luffy weeping about not getting any food." Obviously Zoro could find anything to complain about.

Sanji didn't want to argue about anything right now least of which Luffy and his huge inhuman appetite. Sanji was tired and wasn't it Zoro who was complaining about the lack of sleep?

The crew never said good night; they all would just pile into their hammocks at random times and knock out and that was just what Sanji was going to do. He was going to ignore the light that Zoro had on and just go to sleep but...

"I don't want to hear about Luffy, shitty Moss" he grumble turning and closing his eye so sleep could hopefully overcome him.

"your still mad about her, love- cook?"

That came out of nowhere, he totally forgot about Nami due to one bastard little ensemble. "No, muscle brains I'm fucking tired as hell."

Now what how many troubles can one guy have? The girl he liked just goes off with someone else clearly defining how far away she wanted him, the one he cried to was a guy who just admitted to loving him, he was stuck with that guy for more than two weeks given that they didn't have a log pose, they more than likely didn't have enough food and he would have to stretch it, he somehow got sick for the first time in a long time and now he forgot about Nami- swan.

He hardly brought anything for the cold no clothing, no blanket, and not many hot meals. Speaking of meals one usually needs to eat more in the cold due to constant shivering and the body compensating to keep itself warm. They were lost and the food would not last if they were wasteful.

"Either you are lying about it, or you really never cared for her, ero- cook." Zoro said interrupting his thoughts.

"you have to learn to stand down when a girl doesn't want you or you will just ruin her happiness, so sadly I can't keep her to myself, she is an angel and deserves to fly, not that someone like you would understand." Sanji said in a matter-of –fact voice. It was true he could never hold her down against her will.

"Doesn't that mean you really didn't care and just let her go because you didn't really want to fight for her, ero- cook?" Zoro countered sharply.

"That's barbaric! Women are to be treated with upmost respect." Sanji shot up and glared at Zoro.

"Let me guess you give up on every girl you may have ever liked because of that stupid ass respect, shit- head." The room was dim with the small light but Sanji could clearly see Zoro roll his eyes as he spoke, which only enraged Sanji further.

"Who said that? And don't be patronizing me about not going after the person I like Mr. I- barely- said-I- love-you- because- I- had- something- telling- me- to!" He yelled as loud as possible.

"Is that so? Should I start fighting for the person I care about then, curly?!" Sanji only realized how hopeful those words were after he commented on it.

"I say, you should put your money where your mouth is, Marimo." He yelled too heated to understand the full meaning until…

Zoro snorted, and snickered to himself —that was not a good sign.


	8. the bet

**Chapter 7:**

"Is that so? Should I start fighting for the person I care about then, curly?" Zoro added a little smugly through a sideways glance, he already knew the answer would be 'no' anyways.

"I say, you should put your money where your mouth is, Marimo." Sanji huffed angrily. For a total of infinity, the blond had surpassed or at least disregarded his assumptions entirely and said something so irrational that it took a while to compute.

But, when it did compute Zoro couldn't hold back his snort, or snicker. At first his chest filled with a bit of joy, but the context clues said not to get his hopes up. Sanji was a whimsical one—if anything. So he once again ignored the slight pull in his chest clawing outwards toward the blond, and kept smiling smugly.

It was hilarious, he had only meant it as a joke. Granted he was glad to hear the blond would ever say something like that with so much intensity and without a shred of sarcasm, blazing with a cruel sincerity that burned behind his cerulean- blue eyes.

It was truly intended to silently cheer the blond on; giving up on everything like that was unacceptable! It was the exact reason why he never confronted Sanji, because he had already known from the beginning that the blond was head over heels for Nami and now Sanji was just going to give up on her?

What had he been holding back for then? If only he knew Sanji would have given up on Nami so easily, he might actually have done something by then.

Now not only was that set back taken out of the picture, but also Sanji took a step further challenged him to go for it. Whether Sanji really meant it or not, it was now justifiably a bet. And he was going to have a little fun with this.

Zoro wasn't much for acting the part of a romantic, but winning bets and proving other wrong was one of his better traits. "You're on, if I get you to fall for me before you can get Nami to." he stopped again and thought hard about it there had to be a good catch. The blond won't refuse either way; not to him, not if was a direct challenge, not ever, so it had to be something Sanji in the right mind would never do…

"You're the one that is going to have to take it up the ass." He finished with a devious sneer. This was the starting point of a new chapter; so far it seems as one that he's going to enjoy deeply.

"How are you going to convince me to fall for you with that?" Sanji blazed his voice betraying his visibly vexed and flustered expression.

They were all but four to five feet away but Zoro still lowered his voice and leaned in as if they were side- by- side, causing Sanji's ears to strain themselves so he could listen in. "Because even if you do your too much of a coward to ever take charge" it was only but a soft whisper but it sent a huge flare through Sanji.

"Fuck that reasoning! If I _ever_ did fall for you— I would _never _take it up the ass" Sanji had dittoed Zoro's past movements and leaned forward from his seated position on his bed, giving a dark emphasis on the words 'ever' and 'never'.

"As much as I like talking about the possibilities, are you in or not, _coo-k_?" Zoro asked emphasizing the 'k', Sanji still hadn't officially agreed yet and all this talk was really spurring him on.

"Gah!" Sanji cried indigently. "I'm stuck with you for two or more weeks, if we actually are going in the right direction!" he complained.

"You can't trust yourself enough not to fall for me? Wow; that was an easy confession shit-cook." he twisted Sanji's words, but no way was the shit cook running away, not with this bet.

"So where do you want it?" he add trying to sound as bored as possible, as he rubbed his hands together.

Unfortunately Sanji didn't get the jest. "Fuck you, shitty swordsman!" still in a joking mood Zoro almost laughed thinking, but not saying_,'_ _so you agree'._ "I would never fall for the likes of you, you are so fucking on!" Sanji cried, oblivious to Zoro's internal voice.

Sanji suddenly stopped for a split second, transporting Zoro back to the grand line, as he clumsily continued "Well ...uh... so long as…hmm" Sanji paused, at first Zoro had no clue what the cook was blabbering about, but as soon as Sanji spoke again with his usual confidence, he felt the uneasy squirm through him.

"You have to go find somebody else, give up on me and never tell a soul about um..." Sanji promptly said, but his voice abruptly grew quiet into a soft mutter "what happened when I was drunk." He continued with a light blush.

His breath stopped and time slowed for a moment. He really didn't care about the last part who would he tell anyways? And if Sanji already knew how he felt and wanted to take the blame for that night he was perfectly fine with it. But the stupid cook agreed at the price of him completely giving up.

Sanji must have already known Zoro couldn't take back his own bet without looking like if he complete and utter spineless coward or some freak that he had some incredibly large desperate obsession with Sanji, neither of which was something he would even want to be categorized as.

Before, all attempts of trying to forget about Sanji never worked. At that time Sanji seemed so unattainable—and in love with someone else—but, if he lost this bet, Sanji would truly be unattainable. At least back then there was a faint glimmer of hope every now and then. Was it truly possible to just forget about Sanji even after denying it for so long and never getting any results?

"But we are not getting Nami involved in this bet." Sanji's voice rose again, releasing Zoro from his grim trance, sounding as if he were a used car salesman ready to adjourn a meeting so that a victimized family wouldn't hear any negatives about the used car they thought was nice.

"How are we going to know when you win then?" Sanji wanted to keep Nami from getting in the middle fine by him, it would be best for all of them that way. Plus it would have been too cruel if Sanji were to win, get Nami and on top of that have he'd have to swallow everything and act as if it were nothing. Though the thoughts all started flooding in at once and now he was able to somewhat empathize with Sanji about Nami and Luffy.

"The bet will end when we make it to the next island. So that gives you at least two weeks to change my mind, Marimo- chan." Sanji hummed with the glow of an ensured win.

"You act as if you are already half way there. Keep thinking way, it would make this ten times better; when I win, eyebrows." Zoro grinned confidently. This time the stakes were too high to be able to afford a loss to Sanji.

Sanji gave no snide remarks, just gawked at Zoro's abyss of self- esteem "That's pretty fucking cocky, Marimo"

* * *

Time had passed and they were now trying to sleep once again, Sanji's nose felt a bit stuffy and the cough wasn't entirely gone, neither was the room all that much warmer, but it was better than nothing and the silence gave Sanji time to reflect a bit.

Sanji was in a state of ultimate panic. He was able to act as if he was confidant and poised, but in the hindsight, he was able to see clearly, that this route wasn't a good one.

What was he doing? Why did he just agree? He was still questioning his motives behind the kiss and not to mention his overreaction to the confession, and now he made a bet that essentially demanded Zoro to squeeze an answer out of him. But Zoro was a man and for Sanji to EVER fall for one he would have to—yeah he was sure that was in no way possible.

Why was he getting so worried? He knew his own dammed sexuality: straight, as in WOMEN, curves, and breast; there was no room for men and their muscle brains in that equation.

Sure he never had an official girlfriend, but the only women he would see while on the Baratie either had a date, were in a business meeting or were too young. Not to mention Zeff was a hardass and hardly let him have enough time off to actually go to the nearest island more than once a month or that most women whom he meet in the Baratie did not live nearby.

He was in the least bit enthusiastic about the bet, if anything he wanted the situation gone. If he was going to be stuck with Zoro for the rest of their travels it would be best this, whatever it was ended soon.

He just needed to last until they made it to the next island. In his mind he rethought the word 'last' as in he was actually going to lose, no offense, but men and Zoro weren't exactly his thing. Why was he even worrying?

He rolled over from under his sheet and looked out the small window across the room letting the waves calm his racing mind, as the ever- so- loved- fish swam near their boat.

A sense of dread coursed through him, he should be head over heels for the thing unless of course, he had something to hide.

Damn; even the damned fish told him he wasn't being completely honest with himself.

His little experiment with the fish didn't even seem very accurate or factual since he wasn't really willing enough to believe it. How would it even be if he actually allowed himself to believe in it—why did he keep thinking about it? There was no possibility he felt anything more. The fish must have meant he wasn't truthful about something else.

He was doing this just so he could shoo Zoro away, and stop this from ruining his perfectly happy- without- Marimo- as- a- possibility life and so, his drunken atrocity never reach his beautiful ladies dainty ears.

Hearing Zoro's now light snoring reminded him he too should be sleeping; besides his contemplation was getting him nowhere but even more lost, so he turned and willed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Small strands of light seeped in through the blanket he was using to cover his face (how it ended up like that was a mystery). When he uncovered his face exposing it to the elements, he learned somehow it was warm for something so thin. His forehead was already numb and a migraine was beginning to form.

The rest of his body felt warm. The blanket was heavier than he remembered and there was a delicious heat coming from behind him that told him not to question it.

Sanji contemplated getting out of bed, but soon realized there was no need; Nami and Robin were the only early risers and Zoro was usually the last one up. There was no need to get out of the warm covers and face the frost- filled day, so he turned and dig himself into the warm bundle of blanket behind him.

He was too tired to be thinking clearly as he closed his eyes molding himself to the oddly shaped blanket. Sanji almost fell asleep again when the warmth moved. Blankets don't move. Instantaneously he was wide awake but that wasn't enough to get away an iron grip held him in place. Damn that heavy blanket was actually an arm.

"Had a nice sleep cook?" Zoro yawed also still half asleep.

"Why yes dear, sorry I woke you "Sanji growled gritting his teeth, using every drop of sarcasm he could muster. First thing in the morning and Zoro was already starting to be an ass by starting the bet without any warning.

'_Think of this as never having to surprise the sweet delightful Nami- swan in the morning, or the equally delightful Robin-chwan with some strange notion that the swordsman may think up. This only means I'm one day closer to not thinking of Zoro at all.' Sanji thought desperately to keep himself from killing Zoro._

"Wow if you say that on the first day this is going to be a walk in the park, love- cook." Zoro hooted "do you really want it that badly?" Sanji couldn't see the swordsman's face at the moment but he was sure he heard a smirk in there.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Marimo." Sanji simply interjected trying to keep his cool.

"Don't need to worry if they already are cracking, eyebrows" how was Zoro so cocky? Well Zoro had always been cocky, but Zoro never showed much emotions let along openly flaunt them.

"Let me get this straight, in your eyes I'm cracking and am going to run into your arms any minute now?" he said with a half- smile, like hell Sanji was going to crack under the pressure.

"You are already in my arms, shit cook." He answered smartly. "So yes, given you vivid hypothetical, you have already cracked."

His smile instantly diminished. Damn Zoro for using his own words against him. "Why are you even in my bed, shit- head?" he yelled literally kicking Zoro out of his bed.

"You were the one that started to cough like crazy, curly." Zoro groaned getting out of the strange position wedged into by the small gap between the beds.

"And that is what gave you the right to climb on into my bed?" Sanji raised his visible curly eyebrow.

* * *

_That night Sanji's fervent coughing kept Zoro in the midst of consciousness and sleep. He had rolled away to face the wall opposite from Sanji trying to get some sleep. Knowing Sanji would only get mad and put on a macho façade and act as if he were okay. But after hearing Sanji sniffle for the hundredth time that night he decided to finally check up on Sanji who apparently could sleep through the loudest fucking coughs of the century._

_He rolled out of bed, eye's bulging with a red hue know as sleep deprivation and stumbled his way to the next bed. The beds were so close to each other's he didn't actually have to get out of bed but either way he knew wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon._

_Zoro did some stretches and yawned before he checked up on the now tranquil Sanji. It was almost as if Sanji was teasing and baiting him in his sleep. How Sanji suddenly got better as soon as he got up was one big fucking mystery._

_It was now extremely cold, because the heater had long since gone out. The only saving grace was the morning rays that were beginning to seep through a tiny window in the galley; another sleepless night had past because of Sanji._

_At this point Zoro's weary eye's wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but if Sanji was liable to start hacking again soon, it would be best to check up on him, whether he was coughing or not._

_He gently put his hand on Sanji's red forehead and swiftly retracted it, Sanji felt as if he were ablaze, blistering to the touch, and it wasn't because of the contrast of the cold to Sanji's natural warmth that made Sanji seem so scorching hot._

_Sanji was lightly sweating, his revived coughs sounded soft but excruciating as if his lungs could no longer take the assault of vigorous coughing, his teeth were chattering loudly, he was shivering fanatically and hid face openly displayed his body was intense pain._

_He tried to wake Sanji up but his body wouldn't respond. Dark circles were implanted under Sanji's eyes and Zoro had no clue what to do, it seemed like the flu but it could always be something more, especially with the way Sanji's body was reacting to it._

* * *

Sanji got up from his bed, or at least tried to; the sudden movement shifted too much blood to his head making his legs feel weak and dull as he stumbled back into the bed. He was so shocked that he didn't even attempt to hide his surprised expression.

He head and stomach were throbbing and his entire body ushered him to lie down and to cover himself with the thin sheet, before he hurled.

The cold was the worst factor though, he was freezing and his body was engulfed with sweat, causing shivers to run through him violently.

His body stayed in a standstill uncertain of which course to take.

"Take this, cook." Sanji almost missed it with his head throbbing uncontrollable, but a cool surface was place on his head, calming the raging fire. When his mind finally calmed he was able to think a little clearer. Zoro had been holding up a bag of ice to his head, and steered him back into the bed so he could rest.

"I didn't need your help, Marimo." He would have been just fine without the moss head's help.

Sanji got up once again, holding the ice to his head, and made his way into the galley to make breakfast. At least there was something that wouldn't make him feel like a useless slab of meat.

Zoro sighed "Make sure you don't get your infectious germs in my food, shit cook" he sat down against the far wall of the galley.

* * *

"Chopper how bad is it, will she be okay?" the entire rest of the crew begged. They had just found out that the bounty hunters didn't have Pochi and he was somewhere in the waters of the grand line, when Robin started with a light cough here and there.

"She is extremely sick and contagious, I'm in the middle of making the antidote, but she has a week at best if the antidote doesn't kick in." chopper tried to sound strong for the rest of the crew.

"How did she come in contact with something so deadly and none of us…?" Nami trailed off, hoping she didn't just jinx the situation.

Chopper took this into consideration and nodded "Is there anyone else on the crew that was not originally born in the east blue?"


	9. Majordomo

The egg

Chapter 8:

"Wait do you mean by _if_ the antidote kicks in?" Usopp entered the conversation.

"There is a fifty percent chance that the antidote will kick in if treated immediately. We have to wait two days until the antidote is finished, but the longer the wait the more the possibility of it working diminishes." Chopper stated evenly.

"Why fifty percent, is there um…" Usopp knitted his eyebrow trying to think of something that would describe what he was thinking.

"There are two types one that is curable and the other that is incurable; it is impossible to tell which is which, but even if you by chance end up with the fist type you have about five to seven days before it develops into the second type."

"What I don't get is why you asked if anyone else was not born in the east blue—Luffy get away from there! If you want to go inside wear a mask." Nami got side tracked as Luffy poked his head into the infirmary where Robin lay sleeping.

"Don't worry too much; if anyone else would get sick because of the disease they would have contracted it a long time ago; this illness can stay dormant for a day or two –That actually goes hand in hand with your question though. In the east blue this is such a common illness that the people living there have built up an immunity to it, hence why no one else is in Robin's state right now- though it is possible to have a sniffle here and there. It is also more commonly known was 'Raging Fever'."

"How do people gain an immunity?" Luffy asked possibly, a bit intrigued by the conversation, despite the fact that he was poking his ear.

"First way is to actually live through the illness, get a shot or get it from your parents; also breast feeding enhances the child's immune system by giving them their mother's" Chopper answered as if he had rehearsed it before.

There was a slight pause. "So then why aren't you sick?" Usopp asked.

"I'm a reindeer I don't get the same illnesses." Chopper pointed out crossly. "Also we should be heading to shore as soon as possible, this illness can be really nauseating even if we are on land, and it is for the best if we keep a close watch on Robin to see if she gets worst."

"But I feel fine" Robin said stand next the doorway of the infirmary looking just as she put it 'fine', and ready to take on another day even. Chopper being wrong was unheard of but Robin was proof that he may have been wrong.

"What are you doing out of bed? Feeling better or 'fine' is not a good sign when it comes to this illness." Chopper almost screamed as he usher her back into the infirmary.

* * *

A few hours earlier, at the crack of dawn in the middle of a small ship, there was a problem. Zoro stood still unable to move or really think; he was panicking unsure what to do for the blond man who was lying down, shivering and covered in sweat.

Sanji's coughing now sounded faint and weak as if his lungs could no longer withstand coughing anymore. Sanji was a complete wreak and there was nothing felt he could do to help—h e didn't know how to take care of the sick.

Zoro glared down at the floor as if it had the answer. He then tisk-ed, the floor didn't and would never have the answer. Sanji's illness was getting worst, and he didn't have the time to wait until Zoro got the answer from something inanimate.

He looked towards Sanji's flushed face, and knew that he first needed to stop Sanji's fever first. The air may have been cold, but Sanji needed to cool his forehead with ice immediately.

He ran to the door and mentally prepared himself for the cold before he opened the door. As soon as the door opened; a gust of wind raced by grazing his face with stinging cold, moist wind.

He promptly picked up a thick wad of ice and scurried back inside, shutting the door with a slam. Finding an appreciation for that tiny area, even without a heater, it was still better than the outdoors.

He attempted to place the bag of ice on Sanji's head slowly and gently and was, greeted welcomingly. Sanji's eternal looking scowl eased up a bit, but that was not the end of the woods, he still needed to find something to keep Sanji warm, or at least stop the chills.

For this he was stumped unsure of what route to take there were not extra blankets. He thought maybe he could use some towels, but when he went to search for the towels, he was sad to find that they only had two…

He tried it either way and placed it over the blonds shivering body, but to no avail Sanji's just kept trembling violently. There was nothing he felt he could do to help—until, the cold started to seep into his fatigued body.

The cook wasn't going to like this, but Zoro was too tried to really care what Sanji would think. So he climbed into Sanji's bed cautiously as not to wake up Sanji and lied down next him, out stretching his arm over Sanji to hold the already falling bag of ice to Sanji's head. Ignoring the numb pain in his hand, he fell into a deep coma- like sleep.

* * *

Somewhere not too far away on a ship there was a ruckus happening…

BANG. CLASH! AHHH! Some of the help on a ship yelled.

"GET OUT OF THERE, YOUNG LADY!" shouted a very angry woman, who happened to find a stow away on their ship.

"This is a courier ship! We are to bring the antidote to the next island, not be babysitters to a child!" the hefty woman continues sternly.

The girl poked her head out from behind a cabinet, timidly speaking and looking to the floor. "Well your shorthanded anyway...I came here to help, and... I can take care of my self so, you don't need to worry too much..." the girl half pleaded.

The lady was silent and gave the girl a one over, looked straight into the girls shy eyes and nodded. "Remember this is not a place to babysit…"

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but the lady raises her finger telling her to listen "I am only allowing this to be because our ship has been infected and there are a lot who are sick, but you must tell me what your name is and why you boarded this ship in the first place, young lady"

The girl opens her mouth and closes it three times before she finally hoarsely whispers. "I'm …Dianne Majordomo. I moved to Ewet to hopefully get some extra money for my family, and… My parents…my parents are over there…and I haven't gotten any mail from them, and…and… this was the only boat that goes to Shady because of the quarantine." She crocked eyes still down cast.

* * *

"Why does she have to wear that, chopper?" whined Luffy referring to Robin wearing a mask that covered her eyes.

"This is the best I could do to counteract the symptoms. This illness messes with the retina making it uncomfortable to see. By covering her eyes we stop her brain from receipting a shaking world, thus making her just feel the rock of the boat, not seeing a world that would cause chaos in her mind." Chopper answered.

"Dose this do any good?" Luffy asked Robin sadly, lifting up the edges of the mask.

She smacked his hand lightly as an answer.

"Luffy, you need to keep you time on watch for Robin more seriously!" Chopper scolded. "This is not the only thing that could happen with this illness. She could gain a very bad symptoms a minute."

* * *

After waking up with Sanji in his arms he was happy, but still too tired to really get any real enjoyment and was easily and amazingly kicked out of the bed, after a little scrimmage with Sanji.

He was glad to see that Sanji seemed to be in a better state. Well at least until he sat up, and Zoro had to hastily search for the ice pack that must have fallen down while they were asleep.

The ice pack was still mostly ice and was able to stop Sanji's headache, or whatever he had that made him look so sick.

He was still tired from last night and decided it would be best to go back to sleep. so he went to the wall to get some still much needed rest, as Sanji finally got up and started to make breakfast.

After that they ate in silence. Zoro went back to sleep. Sanji started cleaning random things that weren't even dirty- more than likely to keep himself busy. Neither brought up the bet, and the planning to find how to get Sanji to fall for him in two weeks, when in two months the blond never looked he his way, was fucking impossible.

right now it was a nice afternoon and Sanji was making dinner looking perfectly fine. He was even humming a tune as he worked. A shadow of a smile crept into his face as he was completely captivated with his work.

Watching his nimble and ready hand put spices and ingredients as the other stirred was also every bit as captivating and nice to see. All he was right now was happy to see the cook doing what he does best besides fighting.

There was even a light coming out of the tiny window that was directed at the kitchen as if it too were watching Sanji. Sanji wasn't making any faces and didn't bother to look up from his work. Everything seemed so perfect, as if Sanji wasn't sick—with only the exception: silenced closed mouth coughs Sanji would have ever now and then as he coughed into his sleeves.

Getting too close to the sun as one may put it; just when things turned out to be going too well, things just so happen to come crashing down, in this case it was with a thud.

It came out of nowhere, Sanji had just looked up from his work once to tell Zoro that lunch was almost ready and was getting out the bowls and silverware, when that sickening thud came. At first Zoro thought it was the bowl that fell down, but instead it was too loud and not as high pitched as it would have been be it the bowl. he had only looked away for a second as, if it were just waiting until he suddenly got distracted with a pen that fell off of the tiny kitchen table/ study desk.

he only realized when he reached the area behind the counter that Sanji wasn't there because he was picking up what he dropped; it was Sanji's body that made the thud.

When he reached Sanji, he was unconscious. He turned off the stove to save the last bit of gas left in it—Sanji did not allow him to take it out and use because they needed to eat and eating cold or uncooked meals would have been bad- or whatever.

He dropped Sanji's lifeless body on a bed and got the pack of ice and once again held it to Sanji's forehead, noting a bruise that was starting to form on the side of his head; no doubt from the fall.

He wasn't a doctor and couldn't comprehend what all this really meant, but knew enough to know that this was not good, and Sanji was in need of a real doctor stat, or he might not...—it was not a time to be thinking that way.

He almost forgot shivering was a symptom until Sanji started to. He looked at Sanji grimly; and once again wrapped himself around Sanji, not minding Sanji's previous reaction. As he did he heard Sanji mutter something in his sleep.

He must have been dreaming, about what, Zoro wouldn't be able to tell with his imperceptible mumbling, but he still wondered Zoro what Sanji was dreaming about.

he could only hope that it was something better than the shitty time he must have been having while he was awake.

* * *

"_Ah, good morning young master. Is there anything that you wish to do today besides running away and not listening to your mother." His old butler told a young blond boy whom had just woken up and was wear a very expensive suit._

"_Not listening to your mother is very disrespectful, young man," the butler continued to scold the boy, "she works hard to keep you from living on the streets, providing you with a good home and staff and giving you a good education. The least you can do is stop with your childish attitude and be a good son."_

"_First stop calling me 'young master'; I am eight and no longer a child." He pouted sounding as the exact opposite._

_A lady with golden blond hair strode in she looked exactly as her son, with her eyebrows look straight and with no curly or twist at the end. She was beautiful in all respects and dressed in a purple evening gown, as if she were ready to go out and not as if she had barely woken up or as if she were only going to meet her son to meet her son._

"_Where is my little prince" she chimed, full of life and ecstatically._

"_Mooom," he groaned._

_She looked up at the butler and spoke sternly, "be sure to keep an eye on him and have last night be the last time he runs away."_

_A younger Sanji opens his mouth to go to the butler's aid, sure he ran away, again, but he would always come back. Plus his only playmate was a spoiled rotten boy who always cried to mommy as soon as he wasn't the winner of everything, and whenever Sanji would ever return his insults._

_His mother continued, "keep Sanji away from the main building; seems 'we' are going to have a 'discussion' again." She tried to keep the real meaning from Sanji._

_She looked to the side a bit, covered with a somber expression, which did not fit her womanly and magnificent description._

"_Can I speak to Sanji privately, Mr. Majordomo" she asked tentatively at the butler._

"_Certainly, my lady." The butler replied, stepping out of the room with a nod of respect toward her._

_Sanji watched as the middle aged man walked to the door, and anticipated as he ever so slowly closed the door._

_He knew what was coming and didn't want to be alone, he almost mutter 'shitty butler', when the door finally closed completely and he was alone with one furious mother, glaring down at him._

_She raised her hand, but quickly put it down, and exhaled, not only her breath, but anger too. Sanji had half a mind to run, losing her anger was sometimes the worst thing she could do._

"Do y_ou know why we called you Sanji?" she asked calmly._

_This was the first time he ever heard her bring this up, so he wasn't quite sure how to react. He just nodded cautiously, not looking directly into her also cerulean blue eyes. _

_She continued with eyes downcast as if she were preoccupied thinking about something somberly "It's because after two miscarriages, you father and I finally had a healthy baby boy that radiated life and we love very much. So much so that we would never want anything to happen to you or let you go, and after hearing the meaning of the name we found it would fit you best."_

_She looked at him expectantly, and added "It's hard enough without our little prince running away, with the way 'things' are going I'd like you to be an obedient boy that does not cause trouble and a ready child who can take care of himself, and rescue the princess at the same time." _

_She smiled at him in dismay, there was something that had been bothering her for a long time, Sanji was sure of it but she never dared utter it to Sanji. But with that he knew she was the princess she was talking about, he had known for a while now that she was going through something unpleasant, but she would refrain from telling her 'little prince'._

_If he had known that that was the last time he would ever see the woman whom had nurtured and raised him he would have acted so much nicer, and maybe wouldn't regret his past so much, or have a strange complexity to respect women so much._

_The one thing he was relieved to remember was that he at that time did not call her a 'shitty mother', but all the same he ignored her, forgetting to reply with his usual teasing goodbye of 'I wish you well my queen'._

_At times he would think that maybe if he had said that, maybe just, maybe things would have turned out differently. He could not change the past and save the one woman who loved him so much…_

_The scene changed and everything was pitch black; there was yelling and he couldn't understand the words, but the louder they got the more the urge to cover his ears came. But he had no hands to cover his ears with and instead had to listen to the shouting full on._

_There was only one sentence that was he could hear and it was only one screeched sentence that came from a voice that always seemed so calm and poised, and sometimes sad; never desperate or let along scared, as it was then._

_It was more of a cry than a screech, but it hit an old scar that he had been trying to forget. _

_"KEEP AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON."_

Instantly his eye shot open; he sighed, it was only a memory...

He had been transported back into the tiny ship that he had to call home for about two weeks or so.

There was something different though, the room it was shaking and his head felt dizzy. Immediately he realized there was something wrong. Last he remembered he was cooking, right he needed to…Sanji moved to get up, but fell down again and felt nauseous.

But he had to make dinner! He got up again and fell down again. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight when he was grabbed by his collar after the third try and yanked back into the bed.

Sanji tried to get up again, but was placed into some sort of a lock, with a leg over his lap and arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but he still had a bad migraine.

"Quit squirming, cook. If you can't get up it won't help if you keep trying to." A sharp voice pierced into his cerebellum.

Sanji stilled, closed eyed and asked reluctantly, "…Where is the ice pack?"

"It right next to you shit cook, can't you see it?" Zoro's gruff voice came again, he didn't want to open his eyes, but he didn't want Zoro to know that his eyes were acting strange.

Sanji opened his eyes and searched for the bag, but with it moving so much, he figured his eyes were not going to get him anywhere. But the damage had already been done he gagged and scrunched his eyes, putting one hand to his forehead.

"What happened, ero cook?" Zoro asked in his ear no doubt looking at his face.

"My eyes…" he started "something's wrong with them…"

"You can't see, or what?" Zoro's voice sounded lightly concord, and Sanji could feel Zoro's observant eyes, trail every line and curve of his face.

"No it's not that rather... everything looks like it is spinning…" he trailed off opening his mouth only to close it.

Zoro shifted and released him from the strange lock, and wrapped some cloth around his eyes. Before he could ask what it was Zoro answered. "It's my bandanna, and I won't forgive you if you lose it."

Sanji tried to open his eye as a test try, but was unable to, seems like it was going to work. He tried to get up again, slowly, and was able to just fine. He smiled seems like this was going to work—BAM.

Shit he just stubbed his toe on god knows what and with that a quick pull dragged him back to the bed. "Last time you got better, you fell and hit your head on the floor, and last I checked that was not a good thing" Zoro said while he poked Sanji's bruised forehead.

"Like you would ever stop training just because of an injury." Sanji shot to Zoro.

"And what might I ask would that have to do with this?" Zoro countered quizzically.

"I won't quite cooking just because I am blindfolded, sick or both" Sanji yelled passionately, squirming to get up.

"dinner was ready when you went under, you were about to server It, shit head." Zoro growled, getting up and dragging Sanji over to the kitchen, using one of Sanji's arms to help him walk.

Zoro had stopped, at where Sanji could only guess was the kitchen. Zoro nudged something intoSanji's shoulder roughly.

"Take it it 's the, big spoon, thing."

Sanji attempted to grab it, but only grabbed the air, so instead of waiting patiently Zoro grabbed his hand and used it to steer Sanji into the right direction.

"Uh... you can let go now I got it." Sanji pointed out the fact that Zoro had not let go of his hand.

"I know."

* * *

**AN: **don't laugh about Zoro using a towel to warm Sanji—those things can be a lot warmer to fall asleep under than you may think.

Majordomo= a butler or a help of sorts, that plans and speaks on your behalf.

Shady= the next island after Ewet, AKA, the one that the crew and Zoro and Sanji are sailing to.

Sanji = three o'clock (usually for the third born), but can also mean, love, life, radiant, or praise…or so I've read…

This chapter was more or less devoted to the plot and development of the story… (I finally brought up Sanji's past, Yay-though it feels a bit premature to put it in right now...) Also his past is only to stay in this story and I'll just shorten it a bit. I hope everyone sees that the dream was actually a memory.

P.S. remember the name Majordomo, and sorry for this chapter being all over the place...

And thank you for the reviews, they were all really nice^0^, and please keep on reviewing.


	10. the storm

**AN: **Yay! I made it to the tenth chapter!

* * *

The egg

Chapter 9:

Sanji had woken up as if he was coming out of an exorcism, with the loudest gasp imaginable, squirming about as if there were ants in his pants. Zoro stayed silent watching the blond as he sighed and surveyed the room through squinting eyes.

Zoro put down the melted ice pack that he had been using in hopes of bring down Sanji's fever as Sanji shot up in a rush do something and for some strange reason Sanji fell straight back down, with still squinted eyes and gritted teeth.

Something told Zoro that Sanji didn't fall because of bad footing, and after the second time Sanji fell down, he had enough and grabbed him by the collar; demanding Sanji to stop.

And when Sanji was dumb enough to try and get up again Zoro wrapped his arms and legs around him to force him to stop.

"If it doesn't work the first or the second time, it isn't going to work the third time, shit cook_" _he said, but the cook was too busy squirming to actually hear it, or at least that's what he thought, since Sanji showed no sign of hearing it_._

"Quit squirming, cook. If you can't get up it won't help if you keep trying to." He yelled in protest finally getting Sanji's attention.

"…Where is the ice pack?" that was a strange question, since the ice pack was right freaken next to him.

"It right next to you shit cook, can't you see it?" red flags were going off in Zoro's head there was something going on that Sanji didn't want to bring up.

He couldn't see Sanji's face, but once Sanji started to gag and put his hand to his forehead; his suspicions were confirmed, there was something extremely wrong.

He shifted so he could get a good look at Sanji's distorted face and asked the only question he could at that point. "What happened, ero cook?"

"My eyes…" Sanji little more than whispered "something's wrong with them…"

_His eyes, what do his eyes have to do with this? _"You can't see, or what?" what else could it be? He searched Sanji's face in hopes to find any type humor in it, as if he were about to look up completely fine laughing at Zoro for falling for it; he may even have laughed to, all Sanji had to do was say he was joking.

But that didn't come Sanji just elaborated more "No it's not that rather... everything looks like it is spinning…"

Zoro realized that he still had Sanji in a lock, and released him, certain that Sanji would not run away. And with little real though on it, he grabbed his bandanna and wrapped it around Sanji. If it was just his eye that were causing this then that could be fixed.

"It's my bandanna, and I won't forgive you if you lose it." He added, warning Sanji, not to lose his favorite and only bandana.

Sanji again tried to get up, but slowly this time, and Zoro almost smile since it seemed that Sanji was better—BAM. Never mind Sanji, couldn't maneuver through the boat without seeing where he was going; _if Sanji were a swordsman, he would have been able to do this_, he thought to himself smugly.

But by doing that Zoro noticed the bruise that Sanji acquired during his fall reminding him that Sanji could very much have that happen again. "Last time you got better, you fell and hit your head on the floor, and last I checked that was not a good thing" he poked at Sanji's bruise to bring it to Sanji's attention.

And out of nowhere Sanji turned to him and growled "Like you would ever stop training just because of an injury."

"And what might I ask would that have to do with this_?" what does training have to do with you fainting?_

"I won't quite cooking just because I am blindfolded, sick or both" _so that's what this was all about?_

"Dinner was ready when you went under; you were about to server it, shit head." He said dropping his head on to his hand. If Sanji wanted to cook so badly, fine. He got up and ushered Sanji towards the kitchen careful to make sure Sanji didn't walk into something and/or have something else happen to him.

Once they were close enough Zoro got the large mixing spoon—at least that's what he thought it was—from the counter and held it up for Sanji to hold. After a while of waiting for the cook to grab it he remembered Sanji couldn't see it so he poked Sanji with it so Sanji could get it. "Take it it's the, big spoon, thing."

After Sanji had a ton of failed attempts to reach it, he gave up and grabbed Sanji's hand guiding it to the spoon.

"Uh... you can let go now I got it." Sanji said sheepishly, noting that Zoro had not let go of his hand.

"I know"

* * *

"Well then let go, you shitty bastard." Sanji yelled trying to release his hand from Zoro's grip. Soon realizing that he was no match for Zoro's grip of steel; he raised his leg ready to kick the bastard, he was not going to be subjected to this right now with himself being blindfolded.

"How are you going to find the stove, the pot and whatever else you need to use to cook then? Not like you can see it." Zoro pointed out, sternly.

"I can do this just fine, it's just another kitchen and I can maneuver through one with ease." Sanji huffed as he gave one final yank away from Zoro and searched for the stove hands out stretched only to find he was only touching the air.

"Yeah, you can maneuver your way through a kitchen." Zoro added sarcastically, grabbing his shoulder and pointing him in the right direction; or at least that what he thought he did.

"Thanks, you can leave now, you will only get in the way." Sanji muttered vindictively.

"And wait until you faint again? There is a fine line between doing this just to be an ass and doing this for your own good. Don't get me wrong; I would rather have nothing to with a kitchen." Zoro added austerely.

He pulled his hand away "I'll be fine so leave me alone, Marimo." He glared; disgruntled at Zoro—or at least he thought it was Zoro.

Sanji picked up his hand to search for the stove and the dials, but soon found that he was again not turned towards the stove, but the dining table/kitchen counter. Embarrassed he turned around and took a step to where the real stove was.

His embarrassment only grew when he felt keen eyes following his movements, eyes that he might never have noticed before, had he been able to see. With the blindfold on he wasn't sure if those eyes were really watching him; but what was he supposed to say if Zoro were watching him?

He was certain that he could sense Zoro's presence right next to him, and he was certain that the green haired man never left his side. It was strange cooking with Zoro watching him intently.

Usually it was a bunch of kids, a crowd or Luffy; never Zeff, who believe that he had to learn on his own, or any of the other cooks at the Baratie and definitely not Zoro.

Sanji reached for the stove's dials, and after a little confusion he was able to turn on the stove. He still felt Zoro's gaze following him when the soup started to bubble, hinting that it was ready. He was almost going to take a test try when Zoro grabbed his hand and picked it up.

"Be careful, you're going to burn yourself, shit cook" Zoro scolded.

"Let go" Sanji, yelled fiercely yanking his hand out of the way; a dread spread over him when he heard the pot clanking as it started to fall and he was unable to sense where it would end up.

* * *

"Hurry up and get inside, the tide is coming in fast" the hefty woman, who let Dianne stay, hollered from inside the ship, dressed in a large yellow rain coat.

"I'll be right there, Miss Tetsudai" Dianne yelled back, taking one more look towards a Peculiar fish that looked like an enlarged turtle without a shell, if it weren't for the storm and Tetsudai she would have kept on staring at it.

"that's a turtlefish, they are extremely rare, and are endangered; before the epidemic we would come out and watch for poachers, as we carried the mail across the sea." Tetsudaianswered Dianne's unasked question.

Dianne nodded curtly, and scurried inside before the higher waves set in, and came crashing in to the ship.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Nami asked Luffy as he carried Robin to the galley, where they could keep a better watch on her than the infirmary. At this point Robin was barely holding out and was so weak and tired, she could hardly walk.

Luffy looked to Robin and only gave a nod despondently; it seems that she finally got 'food does not heal' through to him. Nami looked down; maybe it was best not to tell Luffy things like that.

She looked to the other crewmates who just finished picking up the sails. "Chopper sail sharply to the right, we don't want to end up in the middle of the storm, if anything happens to this ship…."she trails off glancing downwards"—Robin is already bad enough, we need to keep this ship from getting any damage, for her." She exclaimed.

The rest of the crew gave a triumphant shout; they were doing this to take care of their nakama now.

* * *

"Oww" Zoro exclaimed as he caught the pot from a terrible angel, so that his full right hand was stinging with the burn of the piping hot pot.

"You...!" Sanji complained turning completely red with rage; his biggest rule was that no one was to waste food, not even a drop, and especially not a pot.

"Relax cook, nothing spilled and thanks to you I'm the one that got burned." Zoro glared at Sanji, which felt somewhat off since Sanji was wearing his bandanna; strange even, but watching Sanji wear it gave Zoro a slight smile, regardless of his now pulsating hand.

He turned to turn on the sink in hopes of stopping the sting with running it by some ice cold water. "What the hell are you doing, shit head?" Sanji yelled.

"I'm going to run the burn through cold water, brows." He answered, angrily, why was Sanji so mad? It was not like it was his fault Sanji dropped the pot, when he tried to pull his hand away.

"Don't do that! How bad is it?" Sanji raised his hand urging him to stop, his face pointing a little to the right of Zoro but overall glaring straight at him through his blindfold.

Zoro looked at his hand, and then to Sanji confoundedly "just a little red, it shouldn't be too bad."

Sanji looked down as if he were thinking about something "Is it blistering?" Sanji asked looking up.

"No; what are you, my mother?" Zoro asked back, realizing that Sanji was worrying over a burn that wasn't bad.

"Be careful not use cold water, and wash it, carefully; this room is really cold and since the skin is damaged it might gain frostbite, without a proper drying." Sanji said, putting a hand to his face as if he were thinking hard on it.

Zoro raised an eyebrow since when did Sanji care so much about a tiny little burn, or about a burn happening to him. "Cook, it is fine. It is just a little red, it'll go away and isn't even that bad." He reassured Sanji, whom was the one that they should be worrying about.

Despite this fact he wanted to laugh, and had to add, with an evil smile that he knew Sanji couldn't see. "Would you kiss if I told you it was bad, curly brows?"

"Oh, that's really mature moss brains!" Sanji yelled crossing hiss arms slightly frowning "I'll remind you about this if that burn gets frostbite, hell with it, why not put ice over it. Maybe that will help!"

Zoro chuckled to himself, glad Sanji couldn't see his face right now had a devilish smile spreading through his lips. Maybe it was because Sanji acted as if he cared, or maybe it was because he was fighting over something so ridiculous or was it because Sanji hadn't killed him yet for being as bad as he had been so far, leaving so many openings.

At that moment he felt an urge that he had suppressed for so long; in his mind he knew Sanji would say 'no' and never allow it but he had to, right then and there, he couldn't stop himself.

He leaned forward closing the gap between them so close that he felt Sanji's breath on his lips; his evil grin grew wider when he noticed Sanji was none the wiser.

"wha—" Sanji started, but Zoro stopped him with a quick peck, to the lips.

Zoro jumped back regaining his senses and took a step back to revel in his newly created, catastrophe. "SHITTY MARIMO! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro smiled amused if anything, glad that Sanji was now stuck with a blindfold.

He would have been, quite afraid if Sanji could see him, especially since there was no lie in those words. But for now he was glad to squeeze that out of the cook; even if Sanji wasn't fully aware it was coming. It may not have been much but for some strange reason he felt that despite Sanji's warning, he was getting closer to getting Sanji to return his feelings.

"You don't want to break the ship do you; if you do that then we both will get frostbite." Zoro taunted giving away his location, to the already fuming cook.

Sanji gritted his teeth and clenched his fist into a ball, turning his knuckles white with rage. "AHH!" Sanji yelled letting out his frustration.

"I swear on my grave that once we get off this flimsy little boat I'm going to kill you." Sanji little more than whispered, growling it as if he were some sort of beast, sounding that he would in fact kill Zoro as soon as they got out of the little boat.

Zoro didn't pay attention to the ship's name when the old man brought it up but if he had the chance to he would call it the 'safe zone' after the fact that they could not fight in there.

"Serve yourself, it must be getting late and I doubt you ate much today." Sanji said a lot calmer than was expected.

"You're not mad anymore, cook? Wow you must be falling for me faster than I expected." It wasn't a good thing to say at that point, but his mouth ran off without him. That and there was something wrong with Sanji being okay with it or him so easily, in other words: there had to be a catch, something he didn't want to be near the cook when he loses it.

"I am _fucking_ FURIOUS!" Sanji yelled "but I can't see where you put the pot and figured that since you are a retard, you wouldn't eat unless I told you to." Sanji end with a hiss.

Yep Sanji was still in the 'I'm going to kill you' mode, but it was hilarious to hear that Sanji was still insisting that they eat. Though he had to admit, he was hungry.

* * *

After Zoro put his hand through some warm running water and dried carefully, he served himself and Sanji and the both were eating quietly, until Zoro asked "Cook, did you know you were that sick before you fainted?"

"No, I didn't, I just suddenly felt tired and fell, why do you care moss head?" Sanji spat as he carefully put a spoonful of soup in his mouth; now getting used to not seeing where he was lifting his spoon to.

Zoro was silent for a while before he asked "well do you still feel feverish/ cold?"

"What are you my mother?" Sanji mimicked Zoro's past statement, still mad about a pervious event.

Zoro sighed "Well when a certain shit cook faints without warning, then yes I do worry. And I was asking to see if I needed to get more ice, the ice pack seems to be melted." Zoro said sounding apathetically; the exact opposite of what he was saying.

"Whatever you want moss brains." Sanji stated lethargically, as he yawned.

"Is it already the cook's nap time?" Zoro teased as—well it sounded like he was—getting up to get more ice.

"I don't need it my fever is gone, and it seems that it whatever it was has already passed." Sanji called out to Zoro, when a large wave brushed across the boat, causing the boat to sway.

Hearing thunder crackling outside, Sanji shivered a bit, he was reminded of another stormy day and it wasn't the one that he met Zeff with; bringing back his bad correlation to stormy days.

"_please, take him in, just for the two years it take to finish you're cycle back here, and when you come back to this island you can give him back!" majordomo begged hysterically "You are the only ship that is leaving and there is nowhere else I think I can take him, please, please, please take him in. I swear he will be a good boy, and I I'll even pay you richly if you do, but you have to take him in!"_

_Mr. Majordomo looked side to side and a distraught worry that Sanji had never before seen was evident in his voice. "Please this is the only way I know he can be safe. " Mr. Majordomo almost cried as he ran his hands through his now messy and damp un-sleeked back black hair._

It was the day he lost everything and became a mere chore boy on a large cruise ship. —

"That's what happened last time, might I remind you, curlicue." Zoro retorted, separating, Sanji from his thoughts. Reminding Sanji of his little run in not to long ago.

Waves were now coming in fast and the tiny ship was swaying a lot, creaking with every turn, almost causing Sanji to fall out his chair. The crackle of thunder was getting louder and he wondered how come he didn't notice the storm was coming earlier. The whooshing of the waves was getting louder, and things seemed to be turning grim.

He got up to stop Zoro from going out in the storm yelling "Get back in here shit hea—" he was never able to stop his question since a huge tide rammed into the ship, causing Sanji to fall over and water to enter the galley.

The cold air from outside was headed directly at him, casing his to shiver at the sting, but that wasn't the main priority at that point; Zoro was outside when the wave hit "Marimo!" he yelled.

There was no reply.

"Marimo!" he yelled again as another thunder cracked no doubt drowning out his voice. He got up and tried to get to the area where the wind was coming from; he tripped on something. The waves were whooshing louder and louder and he was certain that even though he was yelling on the top of his lungs until they went raw that Zoro either couldn't hear him or…

No; Zoro wouldn't be the type to fall over so easily, but no matter how much he called there was still no reply. At this point, trying to go near the door, in the storm while the waves were crashing in so hard that the ship started to sway uncontrollably, seemed almost impossible.

But he had to at least attempt it, and attempt it he did, until he gave up walking and started crawling, with his hands out stretched calling out the words "MA-RI-MO" over and over, so loudly that he started to cough.

He finally reached the door, when he was so close to giving up yelling one last cry, in to the wind no doubt.

"ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?"

* * *

**AN: ** yeah, I feel like it could have better...

By the way why, Zoro and Sanji's ship took a while to get hit by the storm was because they were further away from it than the other vessels…


	11. a change in scenery

**AN: **finally I posted this chapter; I'll try to post the next chapter before Wednesday since I'll be going out of town for a while.

* * *

The egg

Chapter 11:

They were eating lunch and he just noticed the melted ice that Sanji had next to him as he ate his soup—the priss was adamant on feeding himself; either was fine with Zoro, watching Sanji have to take three tries to get the spoon in his mouth was entertaining.

"Cook, did you know you were that sick before you fainted?" even he didn't really know why he breathed those words but they had been buzzing in the back of his mind for a long time; even if he was fairly certain that Sanji didn't know judging by the fact that he was getting out plates when it happened.

"No, I didn't, I just suddenly felt tired and fell—why do you care moss head?" the vile in Sanji's voice was evident and he could sense that Sanji had him in the doghouse at that point; in other terms if they were in a relationship, he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Yeah, 'surprises' like that are going to get him killed once Sanji gets better and they finally make it to the next island…

He was silent for a while because something in Sanji's voice said that their conversation was over, but now that they were on the subject of Sanji being sick, he looked to the melted ice pack. "Well do you still feel feverish/ cold?" outside seemed to be getting dark and if things got worst he was going to need to get some more ice before a storm started.

"What are you my mother?" that was a much appreciated statement; things like that from the cook, reminded Zoro why they never got along for more than a minute before.

"Well when a certain shit cook faints without warning, then yes I do worry. And I was asking to see if I needed to get more ice; the ice pack seems to be melted." Not bothering to censor his impatience, towards Sanji, who couldn't see his very unamused face.

"Whatever you want moss brains." Sanji yawned. Fine the cook did have a point with his jab; life wouldn't be half as fun if they got along.

"Is it already the cook's nap time?" he teased as he got the ice pack. He smiled to himself as Sanji continued to eat awkwardly not too far away with his back, which was usually slouched, fully straightened attentive to his surroundings with his ears twitching to every slight noise.

Though it was not one of Sanji's norms, it seemed like Sanji didn't noticed he was doing it and Zoro reveled in Sanji's obliviousness to the situation, glad that he was the only one to see Sanji's slightly parted lips, out -stretc —yeah even in his mind that was beginning to sound creepy, so he turned and walked speedily over to the door.

"I don't need it my fever is gone, and it seems that it whatever it was has already passed." Sanji called out, but he was already near the door, and even if the cook didn't know what he was thinking or could see his guilty face, he felt that it was best if he went outside.

A wave hurls its way to the ship, as the storm started. Great it even started to snow; no it was more like hail…

He sighed Sanji wouldn't be able to see his disregard to the statement so he actually had to word it "That's what happened last time, might I remind you, curlicue." He even raised a skeptical eyebrow that Sanji would not be able to see.

He already had the door open when the ship started to sway violently because of the waves, he fell over and saw Sanji clinging on to the table with one arm and holding his bowl in the other; more than likely to keep it from spilling. He snorted a little; Sanji was trying to keep food from spilling even in that situation, by far it was not bad, just snort worthy.

The waves were even getting bad enough so that he felt the water sweep through the snow covered deck, and with the waves continuing in an ensemble of strikes it was best to be closer to the ground, since there was nothing else in arms reach to hold on, other than the snow.

He turned to find a large wave that was toppling than the tiny ship he currently now sat on. With the crashing of waves and the thunder rolling he could hardly hear Sanji yell "Get back in here sh—" before the water consumed him.

* * *

Sanji sat completely silent at the doorway waiting for a reply to his cry, but nothing came and the storm was getting worst. His hopes were dwindling but he couldn't bring himself to leave the door, even if his legs and feet were getting wet, he was shivering from the cold of the storm, when something icy cold touched his forehead.

"Your burning up, cook." A loud thunder crack behind the voice.

A relief flooded through him, allowing him to breathe and slouch ever so slightly; things were going to be okay. But wait—

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT ANSWER ME, YOU SHIT HEADED MOSS BRAINS!" Sanji yelled over the howl of the wind as he barred his teeth. What was the Marimo thinking, suddenly coming out of nowhere acting like if everything was okay? Since Zoro did not answer him for so long, Zoro has to have a better explanation for it other than that shit that he just said. That man was so frustrating suddenly coming in and thinking that the ice will make amends.

"What got you panties in a knot, dartboard?" Zoro asked slightly aggressive, but mostly tentative and clearly not fully understanding Sanji's remark as he was barley heard over the_ pating _of the falling ice as it hit the boat and water in hoards. Even though Sanji could not see he could feel Zoro piercing eyes burn into his forehead quizzically.

…So now Zoro was trying to act innocent and make him seem like the antagonist? If that was so, Zoro could sleep at the bottom of the ocean for all he cared!

He swatted the ice away from his forehead, it was already cold enough and he was pissed at Zoro; noting two things first it was wet, and second it wasn't ice. A tug of guilt, that he would never admit having lurched through the pit of his stomach; it was the muscle heads hand.

He opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say so he went to a default mode and spat "Just get your muscle brains inside." _ 'What happened' _was the real question he wanted to ask but something told him Zoro would bring it up he wanted to.

Zoro complied but Sanji could tell that Zoro still had a questioning glare directed at him by the piercing feeling that cut through his face. Or at least he thought Zoro was, shitty bandana.

But he did know two things, one Zoro had not moved from his spot next to the now closed door and was more than likely dripping wet and two there was an uncomfortable silence that was filled with the storm and the creaking of the boat against the wind and waves.

"I saw a ship." Zoro blurted out of nowhere catching Sanji off-guard. That was a big problem if it was filled with soon to be enemies.

"Did you take them down, or what?" That could have been a valid reason Zoro was gone for so long, but it didn't answer why he was so wet.

"No it was a passenger ship." Zoro explained, which made Sanji wonder, didn't the locals say that ships were not allowed to go to the next island because there was a quarantine?

He was going to ask more about it, maybe they have some extra gas, or are willing enough to lend them some thick blankets or something, but those were questions for later, right now a certain unnamed moss- head was wet and was walking around in the cold, even for being 'the oh so great and infamous pirate hunter' Zoro could not with stand that much cold without getting frostbite.

"Get a towel." He barked, that was the last thing they needed; he felt awful with a headache and nausea half due to illness and half because of the irregular shifting of the ship and did not need another headache that came with taking care of Zoro.

It seems like Zoro got the message since he seemed to be going to get some towels, which neither of them where really planning on using in the freezing environment, until he is hit by a cloth that can only be characterized as a towel; seriously?

"Why did you throw it to me seaweed brains?" Sanji huffed from his seat next to the door, stuck in that general area because the ship was still rocking violently against the wind and he was fairly certain that there are a lot of things that that he could slip on that washed their way in, and the last thing he want to do was to ask Zoro to lead him back, or look like a complete idiot who had to walk against the wall to find his way back. And he definitely did NOT want to crawl.

"You asked for it, shit cook." Zoro retorted; sounding very confused about Sanji's behavior.

"Aren't you wet?" Sanji blazed extremely irritated; rubbing the mask with him thumb and index finger where his eyes would have been, sighing. How could Zoro not see it was for him, being the one that was wet?

"Is that worry I hear shit cook" Sanji could just hear the sly smile in Zoro words, and he swore for the millionth time since he got on that ship that as soon as he got the chance he would kick Zoro's brains out.

"Get you shitty ass over here I can't find my way to the beds" he demanded, deviously getting Zoro to walk up to him.

As Zoro walks up to him, he gets up and waits for his prey to come in close kicking range. but as the cold moisture of Zoro's fingers seep through Sanji's clothes as they wrapped around his arm Sanji uses the wet floor and the rocking of the ship as an excuse to not fight. Repeating it in his mind as he places the towel on Zoro's head and scrubs it, with no pretense, or words, just silence. He quickly noted that Zoro's hair was completely soaked and he was right in his assumption that Zoro fell into the water.

"What with this dramatic change of events" Zoro snickered smugly, as suddenly Sanji 'accidently' pushed Zoro's head harshly to the side.

"Shut up" Sanji barked, as his hand brushed against a new finding while placing the wet towel on Zoro's shoulders "why are you still wearing that? You are going to freeze." He said incredulously.

"Not like I have anything else to wear" Zoro muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Your old clothes?" Sanji asked disbelievingly.

"I never had the time to clean them" Zoro answered frankly, sounding slightly annoyed by Sanji's pestering.

Sanji's eyes widen "That's…" he starts astonished with Zoro "that's insanitary!" he finishes, leaving both of them silent until he calms down and sighs "sometimes I forget who I am talking to… seriously, you didn't think to get extra clothes at the last island, and how did you_ not_ get the time to clean you old clothes?" he ranted remembering seeing Zoro do practically nothing in preparation for their departure.

Shaking his head he added "You knew we were going to take two weeks" he pauses and then adds "… _two weeks_" Sanji emphasizes as he could have sworn he felt his own eyebrow twitch.

"So back on the topic of the boat I saw." Zoro started obviously changing subject.

* * *

Fully submerged in the water, with the waves he had trouble staying above the surface let along make it back to the boat. The water was too cold to stay in, so he got up on the nearest glacier in hopes of finding a better way to get back. Only to find it was not a glacier, but a strange turtle like creature.

He was shivering under the abuse of the strong waves of snow but all in all glad that he was no longer drowning. The creature was softer and warmer than what he previously gave it credit for and somehow the fish seemed unaffected by the waves or the storm, swimming leisurely, turning its strange turtle like head towards him as it swam.

As he sat shivering he search for any sign of a boat he was on, only to find a massive ship. Though it was in the far distance, he was able to see that it didn't have a flag, which ultimately meant that it was just a passenger or cargo ship.

Seeing that he worried that it was possible to run across others that were not so friendly not for himself, but for Sanji who at that moment couldn't see and was alone on the boat. He soon snorted away the worry, even if Sanji couldn't see he would like to see someone try to take him on in a fight.

After a while he wondered if he was just getting further and further away from the boat. He was about to give up when he saw the tiny boat emerge from behind an actual glacier.

Somehow the creature swan towards the ship, as if it understood that that was where he wants to go, mystically the fish turtle thing knew, or at least seemed to know.

He slid off the creature, and steadies his way onto the boat, finding a blindfolded cook sitting against the door looking out towards the ocean; it makes him smile and worry about his health at the same time.

A shiver escaped him as the fish thing watched with a slightly cocked, looking at both him and at Sanji, who was also shivering and had an extremely red face from either his illness or the cold, he couldn't tell, but either way was still bad.

The creature nudged the boat a bit, flashing a pair of puppy like eyes and swam away quickly. Zoro looked at it swim, unsure of what it meant by its last gesture.

* * *

"That's all of it" Zoro ended his recap where he now sat on one of the beds, still slightly wet as the storm continued to rage outside, with his arms wrapped around Sanji and chin on his shoulder. While Sanji was crossing his arms, barring his teeth as he gritted them teeth on the cigarette he was smoking and scowling hard enough so that the swirl part of his eyebrow peaked out of Zoro's bandana.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji yelled indignantly as he tried wiggled out of Zoro's grip. Which made only served to make Zoro laugh heartily at his mischievous deed, fairly certain that Sanji didn't hear it over his attempt to break free.

"I'm cold." Zoro retorted, fiendishly grinning. Not try to his full capacity to keep Sanji in his arms. It hadn't been that long since he started and he only meant it in a playful manner, unlike what Sanji might have been thinking.

Zoro smiled, if he didn't notice Sanji red face, the bandana over Sanji's eyes, Sanji's minor strength reduction or the fact that Sanji shivered ever so slightly ever now and then despite his overheating body temperature, he would have though Sanji _wasn't _sick.

Ever since that fall he knew that the illness was unpredictable and at any moment things could go bad. So why not make the most of it? Not like he thought Sanji would ever get that bad but he still had half a mind to get on Sanji's nerves and make some fond memories before they reach the next island and he could no longer.

Meekly in the back of his mind he wondered how he was ever going to get someone like Sanji who has more than likely never gave a second glance at a man to ever even consider losing their bet. He had to try but Sanji knew him so well already and there was nothing about him that ever impressed Sanji let along intrigued him.

Zoro knew that as soon as Sanji was back to a hundred percent, Sanji would crush his brains in, but for now things were so bright and he could almost have sworn seeing Sanji have a slight flash of a smile.

"Get off me shitty Marimo" Sanji yelled now attempting to get Zoro's head off his shoulder. "What's wrong with you even your neck is strong muscle head." Sanji half complained, half ranted; not even being able to raise Zoro's head off his shoulder.

"How else do you expect me to use my third sword if my neck _isn't _strong, dart brow?" Zoro hooted.

_Knock, knock. _It was faintly heard over the storm outside and the battle inside, but Zoro was certain he heard it. "Shit cook did you hear that?" he whispered in Sanji's ear.

"SHIT-TY BAS-TARD!" Sanji yelled in his loudest voice possible, covering his tainted ear, letting the intruders behind the door hear. Zoro's hand reached for his swords as the thick door began to creak open.

* * *

"What is it Navigator-san?" Robin asked from the guest bed in the galley, noting that Nami was silent with her orders for the past few minutes.

"oh, I just notice that the current is pushing us back to Ewet, so we are going to have to take a detour to get around this, and once that happens we could—chopper turn left quickly!" she exclaimed, getting distracted by a large wave that threatened to crush the ship.

Nami turned back to the sea, and added gleefully "we could get a ride towards the island and get there sooner than expected!"

She looked to her nakama, who was still wearing a mask, she seemed a lot better; it seemes that chopper must have finished making the medicine earlier than expected.

* * *

"Where should I start" a girl squeaked out, there were only two of them from what Zoro so kindly informed him of.

"She's just a girl bastard!" Sanji yelled towards the general area of where Zoro stood, who must have been threatening her.

He turned over to the girl's general area and added "Your name my sweet?" he answered her. Though for fear of falling he could not run up to her a kiss her hand like he so wish, he only hoped that would be enough.

"Oh, um… this is Mrs. Tetsudai and I am Dianne Majordomo" she yelp, no doubt looking towards the floor.

_Majordomo, _where had he heard tha— that name it was his personal butler's name. Sanji opened his mouth but closed it remembering that 'Majordomo' was his butler's first name and plus the girl had to be in her teens, the majordomo he knew did have a daughter but her name started with a 'v' or something, but definitely not a 'd'.

The girl continued "we uh… saw a turtlefish—a baby turtlefish" Sanji raised his hand, this was not working, it was not like he didn't mind hearing a beautiful young girl talk (he assumed), but she needed to know one thing.

He raised his hand, fanning the air until he found a person who could only be Zoro and after a second of searching he grabbed the Marimo's cheek and yanked on it hard "I won't let the creepy moss head touch you, my dazzling Dianne –Chan"

Zoro swatted his hand away and was no doubt flaring at him, naturally Sanji complied. "I already told you to stop scaring her, shit head."

"I didn't do anything, dartboard brow" Zoro gnarled not skipping a beat.

Before it became an actual fight, the other woman asked, sounding both older and not swayed like the other female. "Young man, why do you have that thing on your head surely you don't think it is fashionable."

"This?" he pointed to the bandana that Zoro put on him, the woman didn't answer so he took that as a yes and added "I just suddenly felt sick, but I'm a lot better now, madam" he reassured them.

The woman and the girl both gasped and were silent for a while, before asking in unison "When did you get sick?"

It sound so rehearsed it kind of threw Sanji off guard but he soon added "Not too long ago, two or three days, why?"

They both ran up to him and grabbed his arms, trashing how poorly taken care of the boat they were was, and warning him about needing immediate medical attention. And somehow before Sanji knew it he already climbed up on the boat the women were came from.

"Hey, shit cook, if I say to leave you better listen, I don't trust them and this boat looks a little too empty for this to be either a passenger or cargo ship.

"Are you seriously starting doubting Dianna- Chan and Mrs. Tetsudai- san now that we are on their ship?" Sanji almost screamed.

"No I always doubted them, the only reason we are here is because they were right about you needing to see a doctor." Zoro stage whispered.

Then one thought just slammed in Sanji's face, they were off the tiny ship and had a lot of room now…"MA-RI-MO" he shouted on the top of his lungs; Sanji was not the type to forgive so easily as Zoro would soon know just how long and much of a grudge he could hold.

* * *

**AN:** yeah this is more of a chapter to bring in the setting change more than anything, I don't think this could ever be counted as my best, and my conciliation is that I have finally gone this far... In a story which was only supposed to last about two to three chapter…

Anyways glad to see that you stuck around to read this far, the plot should be picking up, but now that I think about it I get side tracked so much it might take a while, please be patient! (Think I left out a lot of info, if you think this didn't make sense, well it should in the next chapter.)


	12. Draw

**AN:** I can honestly say this chapter was a miracle that I finished it in two day with my schedule!

* * *

The Egg

Chapter 11:

"What_ is_ that?" yelled one of the nurses who was holding on to the railing as not to fall over from some rather unpleasant shoves the ship was taking "if we don't stop that the ill can get seriously hurt, they are some that are still in the second stage of recovery."

Dianne and Tetsudai were both doing their rounds transporting food to not only the doctors and nurses, but all of those luck souls that have yet to fall ill or already on the third stage of recovery. As it seems even the island of Ewet caught the virus that has been plaguing Shady; no doubt because of the trade of medical supplies that are being transported through the ship they were on.

The recovery for said illness came in three different stages the first usually isn't bad and some skip the moods swings, though most tended to seem very drowsy. In stage two most tend to stay in a coma- like state, which could last anywhere from a day to a week and may have certain intermissions where the patient would wake up for a few minutes or so. While the last sage is just recovery from the coma- like state which is generally soreness, drowsiness, light headedness and in some cases migraines.

Dianne looked around somberly; some of the patients fell ill almost immediately after their departure. Some were out of the second stage of recovery and were awake and alert, but most seemed to be exhausted and some who were known to be in the third stage looked just as bad as the one in the second stage.

The surroundings were grim and the tossing of the ship wasn't helping. Though it did not seem like the usual swaying from the storm but rather forced as if something was pushing the ship.

"what the—what is that?" yelled one of the few able crew members who was working outside yelled as he fell into the open door and slide to the hall next to Dianne, who was clamping onto the door of the infirmary for support.

Through the opening of the wall she saw a glare of silver and instantly remembered Tetsudai calling it a Turtlefish. "It wants something" Tetsudai little more than whispered as she held on to the wall next to Dianne.

The swaying stopped for a while giving Dianne ample time to run outside for a better look. Upon doing so she noticed the raging waves as they crashed into each other start to settle and the Turtlefish as it swirled in circles round and round as if it were begging for attention.

A stern middle aged man walked up to her and Tetsudai, who followed her out; the man was at least six feet tall with a robust muscular figure that was beyond his age and with eyes that scrutinized their very being. If Dianne's memory served her right, his name was Draw and he was the captain of the ship, a man cruel enough to keep a ship moving forward as half of his crew lay dying.

"Get inside before the Cretan is going to throw you off." he warned but it was not like a scold, it just sounded like he wanted them out of his sight.

Dianna almost said she was sorry and ran back inside until she noticed something very sharp and big being hauled out of the lower decks. "What is that?" she already knew what it was but she just wanted to hear the captain say it.

"It is a harpoon so the little mongrel won't throw us all overboard." He grunted, glaring at the Turtlefish with unconcealed disdain.

"But it is only trying to tell us something, it really means no harm, maybe if we lis—"Dianne pleaded.

"Mrs. Tetsudai control your responsibility, she is becoming a liability." The captain ignored her hypocritically, and spoke condescendingly to Tetsudai who previously declared Dianne her responsibility so the captain would allow her stay on board.

"I agree; we shouldn't kill it that animal is already going extinct and it is protected by law" the Hefty woman answered firmly unlike Dianne, who was already wishing to run inside.

Which Dianne almost did, until she looked at the Turtlefish and it cleared her mind, calming her allowing her to notice something that the fish was swirling around, "There is something out there." she exclaimed pointing to the area that the fish was swirling around.

"If you are so interested why don't you go and see what it is." The captain suggested sarcastically.

Which is just what happened, just Mrs. Tetsudai tagged along since she didn't feel comfortable with Dianne getting on a row boat alone in a storm.

As they made their way to the figure they noticed that the Turtlefish followed them and left their crewmates alone. As they got closer they realized that the thing the Turtlefish swam around was a tiny ship that begged the question of how it lasted so long in the stormy waters, and what idiots would even attempted the voyage in that.

It wasn't far from their ship and it took all of fifteen minutes to reach it with little to no trouble since a beautiful creature helped them speed up their voyage. When they finally reached the ship the fish looked somewhat pleased as it swam away, but not leaving the particular vicinity.

"That species likes humans a lot." Tetsudai commented as she picked something off the floor, before they searched the boat for any passengers or reason for the Turtlefish's bizarre actions.

* * *

The door creaked open and Zoro was already standing, ready with his Katana in his hand. Sanji seemed to notice there was a problem and felt the need to stand as well. Zoro wasn't quite sure what Sanji was looking so ready for, at that point Sanji would sooner ruin the ship than actually land a hit.

When the door swung open he realized that it was two women, though he was glad that it wasn't an armada of enemies or something worst he is still weary of what a woman can do and did not let his guard down.

Sanji was standing up and facing the general direction of the door knowing Sanji couldn't see and more than likely liked to know that type of information he informs Sanji of their intruders and ask them "Why are you here?"

The younger of the two who had really long black hair that reached her waist and covered a good portion of her eye answered timidly as she stroked her hair "Where should I start…"

And out of nowhere Sanji yells "She's just a girl bastard!" as if he were threatening her instead of cautiously observing her from a distance. Zoro rolled his eyes Sanji was reduced to just a stupid ero- cook as soon as a lady was involved.

Sanji turns away from Zoro but a little too far of an angel to be looking at the women and ends up facing towards a wall as he answers the girl "Your name my sweet?"

At first the girl looked confused but she answered as soon as she realized that Sanji was talking to her. "Oh, um… this is Mrs. Tetsudai and I am Dianne Majordomo"

The girl continued but she seemed to not be quite sure of what she was talking about as she searched the room with her eyes saying "we uh… saw a turtlefish—a baby turtlefish"

Out of nowhere Sanji raises his hand as a polite objection, and after she stopped talking Sanji randomly started pawing the air, until he brushed across Zoro's shoulder, using his hands to get a feel for Zoro's form, it was strange and Zoro was confused by Sanji's unexpected episode, and before he knew it Sanji's nimble hands clamp down on and yanked his cheek hard as Sanji proclaimed "I won't let the creepy moss head touch you, my dazzling Dianne –Chan"

That was it the final straw, just because he didn't trust women as far as he could throw them didn't mean he was going to threaten them, he swatted Sanji's hand away so the blind man could get the message.

Apparently not, since as soon as he did so Sanji scolded him with an "I already told you to stop scaring her, shit head."

A vein on Zoro's forehead bulged, Sanji without skipping a beat turned back into his usual shitty self the second a woman came into the picture. "I didn't do anything, dartboard brow" he growled, suddenly remembering the root of all their previous problems and how come they were never going to be anything to each other.

Sanji tensed as if he were getting ready for a fight, regardless of the situation. Zoro was enraged enough to make it the situation at hand but had half a mind on keeping track of the women. He almost pulled Wado out of it sheath when the older lady asked "Young man, why do you have that thing on your head surely you don't think it is fashionable."

And of course being Sanji, the dart- brow turns and forgets their fight so he could have a conversation with the ladies. "This?" he asked innocently and as docile as a newborn kitten "I just suddenly felt sick, but I'm a lot better now, madam" Sanji explained cutting out some close calls and scares.

Both the women gasp and look at each other in what can only be described as worry and fear, they both have a small exchange of silent words before asking "When did you get sick?" in unison.

By the way they reacted to just knowing one symptom Zoro made a conclusion that they more than likely knew what was wrong with Sanji. The look on both females faces did not in any sense look bright and if Sanji could have seen it he would not have answered with a "Not too long ago, two or three days, why?" as if things were not bad.

Zoro stared at the two women examining their reactions, realizing that they were sincere and truly did want the best for Sanji, but something in it made him feel uneasy as if he couldn't trust them.

Both women walk up to Sanji and ask him various questions as they walked him out, which being the ero- cook he was answered every one of them and followed them blindly. The elder female directed him to the boat that they had outside, waiting for their use.

Sanji was so blinded by the fact that he had women around him that Zoro doubted he noticed that the weather was clearing up, or the massive ship, or the fact that he was on a boat. All Sanji did as they were on the boat was flirt with both the women relentlessly, making up for his lost flirting.

As soon as they made it to the ship something in his gut screamed something was wrong and he warned Sanji "Hey, shit cook, if I say to leave you better listen, I don't trust them and this boat looks a little too empty for this to be either a passenger or cargo ship." Which it was there wasn't even a guard on the watchtower.

And it was just like Sanji not to notice, and over complicate things by using women as a reference to everything "Are you seriously starting doubting Dianna- Chan and Mrs. Tetsudai- san now that we are on their ship?" why yes that is just what he said was it not?

"No I always doubted them, the only reason we are here is because they were right about you needing to see a doctor." Zoro whisper so the women wouldn't hear him.

Things were going great before Sanji went ahead and yelled "Ma-ri-mo" and kicked the floor where Zoro was originally standing so hard that the wood pieces started to fly.

"What the hell was that for." Zoro inquired staring at the hole in the floor, wondering how it would have turned out if Sanji hadn't have given him a warning.

Sanji looked side to side, but with the blind fold there was nothing to see. "You know what to you did, muscle brained perverted Marimo!" Sanji growled as he ran up to where he heard Zoro last and kicked the air close enough to Zoro's face so that he felt the gust of cool air brush across his face and made a note to self to watch out for Sanji's kicks, because at one point he will perfect it without vision.

"Where are you, bastard?" Sanji yelled, no more than three feet away from Zoro.

Zoro reached for his sword at the same time Sanji realized where he was and closely dodged another assault that this time hit the wall behind him.

Sanji finished wiggling his leg free and Zoro had all three of his swords out when a man called out "Oi, don't ruin my ship shit heads." He turns to the females who brought them there "who are these people?"

"Um, it was a boat that we found out there and… um they were there and… I think that that one" the younger female pointed to Sanji "has the raging fever."

The man observes every part of Sanji, mainly looking at his hair and the slightly sticking out curly eyebrow. He stays silent evaluating Sanji appearance before he asks "Blondie what's your name?"

"He said his name was Sanji." the elder of the women answered, analyzing the captains actions. Instantly Zoro realizes there is something going on that he just so happens to out of the loop of, he turns to Sanji who is on the outside cool and ready, but Zoro fought with him enough to know Sanji is tense and smoking a cigarette that wasn't there a few seconds ago fervently trying to calm himself.

"I'm assuming you are nineteen, and I didn't quite catch your last name." the man jeered adding an extra piece of information that was not previously stated with a half- smile that screamed problems.

Sanji subtly bit into his cigarette trying to hide his anxiety. Zoro looks the man up and down; he seems sure of something and almost happy to see Sanji squirm. "It Roronoa, and how did you know my age?" Sanji asked casually as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out towards the man's face as if there was nothing wrong.

Zoro gives a light snort that goes unheard by both parties as the man walked away ordering the women to "Confirm to see if Mr. Roronoa has raging fever, if so start him on the medication immediately."

After the man was out of sight Zoro asked Sanji quietly so that the women, namely Tetsudai didn't hear him ask "Roronoa?"

Sanji faced towards him and he knew that if Sanji weren't wearing the bandana he would be glaring at him darkly.

* * *

Later they were in an extra room they were to call theirs to share and after some doctors did some extensive testing, they were finally alone.

"We should leave." Sanji announced grimly, from where he sat at the edge of the bed.

"First tell me who that man was and what that woman has do with this." Zoro replied trying to squeeze out an answer from Sanji.

"He—" Sanji stopped himself midsentence, "it doesn't matter it was a long time ago and it doesn't even matter by now." Sanji answered slightly swaying back and forth.

"No, from what I saw not too long ago it does matter, shit- cook." Zoro counters adamant about knowing the truth.

Sanji turns his head sideways and remains silent until he sighs and gives in "I ended up far away from home at one point and well that man was supposed to retrieve me, but now that I am nineteen it doesn't matter because I'm already and adult and don't need to get a legal guardian like he was supposed to get me." Sanji answers; leaving out some very important information that Zoro would have to squeeze out of him.

"Yeah, so why did not you tell him your real name then, Mr. Roronoa?" Zoro ask slyly and by the way Sanji's body tensed he knew he hit a jackpot.

"I—" Sanji stutters sounding an awful lot like the young girl from eariler. "I can't remember my last name and well, I panicked and thought of any last name that came to mind."

"Glad to see that I am your number one." Zoro teased. Noting that Sanji was rubbing his hands together and a cold sweat was beginning to form, Sanji would tell him eventually he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door, and a man's voice called "I have the results for a mister Sanji Roronoa, is he in here by any chance?"

* * *

"If we keep on this route we should get there in five to six days" Nami cheered as she stood outside watching the wind blowing in their favor.

Chopper gets out of the kitchen and closes the door behind him gently "Robin is already going to stage two, it seems that in no time she should be out and about" chopper smiled just as cheerfully as Nami was about the weather.

"I'mm hunnngry Nami." Luffy complained holding his grumbling stomach.

In a flash Luffy gained a bruise the size of an orange on the back his head as Nami scolded "You just ate ten minutes ago" wondering how Sanji dealt with Luffy's enormous appetite.

* * *

"Dianne I found something for you" Tetsudai called out stretching her arm displaying a single sliver- blue scale that had to have come from the Turtlefish that still followed the ship around "I found it on the floor of that tiny boat and I think you should have it since you need to be more outgoing."

"What does a scale have to do with that?" Dianne asked.

"This scale is said to radiate courage" Tetsudai answered. Dianne didn't see the value in a shiny scale but took it anyways since Tetsudai so willing to give it to her.

* * *

In a far off room Draw was dialing up an old almost forgotten number on the den den moshi. "Hello… Hello? Who is this?" came a rough voice from the other end.

"Sir it is me Draw, your head of security." Draw answered politely.

"Draw? I fired you years ago, what do you want with me now?" the voice groaned.

"Sir, do you remember that kid 'Sanji' was his name I believe?" Draw asked through a sneering knowing the man on the line knew full well who he was talking about.

"Yeah, Myra's brat, the one that died after a storm sunk the cruise ship he was hiding in, what about him?" The voice answered.

"That's a harsh way to call one's family." Draw stalled, sounding uninterested and vague.

"I'm hanging up if that is all you have to say" the voice warned sounding in the least bit amused.

"Well, just calling to let you know, that brat is still alive and still hasn't done away with his ridiculously curled eyebrow." He taunted.

There was a moment of silence as the other man digested the information "where is he?" the man's voice now raw with a slight fear and anxiety.

"Oh, he's over here on the grand line, seems he is going to meet Mr. Majordomo, seeing that he already meet his daughter. Oh and on another note it seems he not only brought along a body guard but he has also contracted the…" draw looks down at the blood results for dramatic effect if nothing else "the raging fever"

"If he meets up with Mr. Majordomo…" the other man trailed off.

"Yep, that puts you out on the streets; Sanji has all rights to the money and you said it yourself, only Sanji knows where that bitch Myra left her will." Draw smiles as he senses the other man faltered, walking straight into his hands.

"I know you well enough to know that you would not do this unless it involves monetary compensation, am I correct?" the Voice asks.

"We could talk about it when you get over here; you moved to the grand line no too long ago did you not?"

* * *

"What the hell is raging fever anyways?" Sanji asked cross armed, already debating on how he was going to leave that ship without getting caught.

"It's a deadly disease that causes—" the doctor started but was stopped by Sanji.

"Look I'm fine all I have is a headache and some nausea there is nothing to worry about." Sanji pointed out.

"Don't listen to the shit cook, I've seen it get worse than that and I think I remember hearing about someone getting that when I was little, one day the man was perfectly fine and the next he was in his grave." Zoro added.

"Seriously, are you my mother or what?" Sanji yelled indignantly.

The doctor opened the door and announced he would be back with the medicine as he closed it behind himself; leaving them time to talk things over.

"Cook just listen to the damned doctor, and if you can't, think as if he is Chopper if you have to." Zoro pleaded with Sanji.

"But if we stay here…" Sanji trails off, craning his neck.

"Then I'll be here for you, that what nakama are for." Zoro answered moving closer to Sanji, steering Sanji's head towards his shoulder, and almost jokingly adds "I'll be here whether you tell me about it or not, but for now you have to get better, so we could fight them together."

Maybe it was in the way Zoro said together that made his heart's pace accelerate, but some tension in his chest called forth a strange need that Sanji, never though he felt for the swordsman before.

He let out a loud sigh and raised his head to where he believed was in eye level of Zoro, he then raised his hands to Zoro's face, and leaned in not having to close his eyes since he was already blindfolded.

It took a while until he realized what he was doing but by that time came Zoro was already pressing forward leading him downward on to the bed.

He almost broke away but after hearing Zoro whisper "I never would have thought…" with so much raw need, he thought to himself '_just a little bit longer'._

* * *

**AN: **yay I finished this before I have to leave! I hope it answers some of your questions. Sorry for not putting it all in, since it would ruin the mystery.


	13. a rude interuption

**AN: **I'm sorry I seriously thought I was going to get this chapter in sooner, but I hope you like it anyways.

The egg

Chapter 12:

"I swear we are going to get them back for that" grumbled an unnamed captain's assistant. "If only the boss were with us, then we would have won easily."

His captain, whom he had not noticed was standing near him turned to him with an unamused scarred up face "if he were with us, he would not lift a single finger to help the fight—unless, of course he had to—you know how the boss doesn't like to get his hands dirty. The only difference from what happened and that would be: we would have lost our heads for letting such an expensive creature go and not have the chance to lose to them again." He warned as he walked away.

The assistant captain looked to the crew, who was saved due to the fact that the boss never wished to be seen on their ship. Some were laughing, others were fighting over who feed the animals, or clean the cages; some were working hard, while others were hardly working.

He loved the crew, and he was pretty sure that the boss wouldn't care less of what happened to them. He gulped, thinking about what cruel and unusual punishment their boss might have in store for them, if he knew they just let a turtlefish get away.

On that mental image he vowed to keep this important piece of information from the boss— as his captain must also have been doing— and take it to his grave.

* * *

"Dianne be dear and go tell the newest members of this vessel to come here for the nightly roll call, it would be best if they get to know the other crew members before Mr. Roronoa undergoes the second stage of recovery" Tetsudai directed, oblivious to Sanji's lie.

It was almost around the time that everyone packed into the galley so that the vice-captain, who so happened to be Tetsudai could count the few remaining or the newly abled bodies that could work the next day and divide the up the chores to maintain the ship. Since everyone on the vessel would be there, it was a perfect time to summon the two to get to know each of the other crew members.

Dianne doesn't take her eye off the scale as she nods and makes her way out of the kitchen, scurrying over to their newest member's cabin.

As she does so she put the scale into her pocket and almost immediately runs into Draw as he walked out of the captain's quarters.

Draw glared at her, she was always scared of it and having the scale in her front pocket did not make that stop but it did make her spit out some words she never planned on saying "Do you practice being scary, or is it natural?"

Draw raised an eyebrow and looked unamused before he turned the opposite direction than her and walked swiftly down the hallway.

She looked down at her hand and realized that unknowingly she got the scale out and started to rub it. She did consciously say that to the captain and it was what she was thinking, but could a scale really bring out courage or did it just let you speak your mind freely despite any fear that may plague it?

* * *

Tetsudai saw the captain pass by the galley through the corner of her eye.

He sneered and gave her a quick nod, before he walked outside, calling out the names of a few able sailors. _Middle of the night and he still barking orders, no wonder this ship is down by over a hundred sailors._

The knowledge of captain being outside and the few moments of brief solitude gave her enough courage to take out a mini den den Moshi she kept in her pocket and send out tonight's nightly report.

"The suspect is doing just as expected and is giving us nothing, but I believe a missing piece to this investigation might come from a young man we found out at sea."

"…his name?"

"Sanji R—" She stopped midsentence, hiding the den den moshi as the first of the crew started to enter the galley.

* * *

"ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE!" Luffy chanted gleefully from his sat atop of Merry's sheep head.

"We need to find Zoro and Sanji-kun first." Nami scolded.

Luffy turns to her and smiles beaming brightly towards her "We'll find them on the adventure." It was a promise from a naïve kid who had no clue how much that didn't make senses, but strangely enough, Nami was able to believe him whole-heartedly.

She smiled to him warmly and pointed forward as if it would make them go faster if she did, "forward sail!"

* * *

After meeting a man that supposedly only threatening to give Sanji a family, Sanji was acting weird, pensive maybe.

All in all Sanji seemed frightened of that man, which was not an easy feat, other than the cook's ridiculously prissy fear of bugs, Sanji never acted intimidated before.

But now he was, he even refused to get treated, despite his now raspy voice, his stifled sneezes, coughs and shivers, the fact that he had to cover his eyes and his face had a mask of red shadowing it despite the fact that the room was room temperature.

"But if we stay here…" Sanji said in a small voice that trailed off as he craned his neck.

It pained him to hear that and see Sanji rubbing his own shoulder trying to release some of the stress, whatever that man did it really affected Sanji mentally.

If he could he would make Sanji tell him soon but as for now Sanji seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it and he would let that be. At least unless Sanji absolutely had to bring it up or wanted to.

He sighed; Sanji needed to hear his thoughts aloud before the man was stuck in a rut of depression "Then I'll be here for you; that's what nakama are for." He sat down next to Sanji and looked at Sanji's somewhat alarmed face.

Instead of waiting for a reply that may never come he grasped Sanji's head and pulled it to ho chest adding "I'll be here whether you tell me about it or not, but for now you have to get better, so we could fight them together." gently for good measure.

Sanji relaxes and lays his head further on Zoro's shoulder, the only word that he could come up to describe that moment was nice. Though it was a short lived fantasy before Sanji stiffened and shot up once more.

Sanji was looking almost at eye level towards him, and with the blindfold on Zoro couldn't tell what Sanji was thinking but he was fairly certain that it wasn't any good. _Was Sanji trying to reject even something as innocent as that? The cook really must be a priss, _Zoro concluded in his mind.

When Sanji's hand search the air for Zoro, he was almost certain that Sanji was either going to head butt him or grab his collar and start yelling all kind of profanities his way. But once Sanji's fingertips traced their way up his jaw until it reach his ear, he was certain: Sanji was going to head butt him in a moment's notice.

Zoro was silent, observing the cook's every minor movement; Sanji was a whimsical person and with him anything within reason—and even things not within reason—are possible. So when the cook leaned in his arbitrary personality type was fully exposed.

At first Zoro thought Sanji was really going to head butt him, but the slight hitch in Sanji's breath said otherwise. Instinctually he knew what Sanji was doing but in his mind he still thought a hopeful '_is he?'_

They were so close and Sanji almost seemed like he was about to change his mind, which he was not going to allow, not with the cook going so far, while he was _sober. _

He gave Sanji a gentle quick experimental kiss, to hopefully stop any of Sanji's hesitance. When he broke away Sanji had not move and he took that as a good sign, grabbing Sanji's shoulder, he leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Gently leaning the cook downwards on to the bed, it was getting late and it seemed like a good idea to see how far Sanji would let him go, before he crossed Sanji's line.

He breaks the kiss only to gaze upon Sanji's body and whispers as if it were forbidden, which it more than likely was when it came to a man like Sanji who was liable to change his mind at any time. "I never would have thought…"

Which come to think of it was true. He looked at Sanji, knowing Sanji couldn't see his face he asked maybe a little too bluntly "Are you just screwing around, or do you actually mean this, cook?"

Instantly he feels that was the wrong thing to say since Sanji pouts slightly and in his most impatient voice possible adds "Shut up;, you're ruining the mood Marimo." Sanji says as if he_ wasn't_.

Zoro almost argues indignantly back, but before he gets the chance Sanji does the unexpected by wrapping his arms around his the nape of neck and reeling him in, demanding they go further.

He scoffed; Sanji was a real pervert if anything. Realizing instantly that may very well be the closest that Sanji would ever get to a confession of any sorts, Zoro took it full heartedly, returning his lips to Sanji's and letting their actions take over where their words would not.

Sanji lapped at his bottom lip, and almost instantly slither his tongue into Zoro's mouth without much warning.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips '_if you want to play it that way' _he thought to himself with his usual competitive steak dripping into it and kneed his way in between Sanji's powerful legs; starting grinding their two appendages together quite nicely.

To his pleasure Sanji lets out a startled cry, but calmed down enough to be seemingly enjoying it and without a word Sanji started to grind into his rhythmically adding more intensity into the already sweet friction.

He let out some low, closed- eyed moans before, he began to unbutton Sanji blazer, but some how he felt he couldn't get it off fast enough.

All the while Sanji's incredible mouth, made it way up to ear, nibbling a little on the lobe before it made it was down to the base of Zoro's neck, making a pleasant shudder go down back.

He finally opened up Sanji's shirt almost completely and started to return the favor by clamping down on the cook's left collarbone. Sanji let out a groan, that he wasn't entirely sure if it was out of pleasure or pain.

His hands made their way to Sanji's midsection, where there members were still grinding furiously against each other fighting for more. He had already slipped the cook's belt off when a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks.

'_Shit the doctor still hasn't administered Sanji the antidote yet' _he thought hastily trying to pull away before the doctor opened the more than like unlocked door_._

"What?" Sanji half whined, when Zoro suddenly pulled away just in time for the doctor to think they were both simply sitting on the same bed.

Half hard and completely excited they both sat in an uncomfortable silence as the doctor strode in with a needle on a tray as if it were some sort of fucking entrée.

The man didn't seem to notice, what was going on and had Sanji roll up one of his selves. He wasn't particularly sure that the doctor bought their cover though, since Sanji was not fast enough in re-buttoning his shirt.

"Tetsudai- san told me to tell you to 'go to the galley, so that you could meet the rest of the crew members.'" The younger girl from before said as she poked her head in the room; ending the silence that was held for so long.

"We'll be there Dianne-Chan." Sanji exclaimed, with just as much girly frilliness as before; '_something's will never chang_e' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

She nodded and walked out, unlike before, now she seemed to have a lighter and happier air to her.

When she left the doctor stared at Sanji and then to Zoro extensively before asking "Why is only one of you sick?"

Zoro gapped at the doctor '_he knows…SHIT.' _He thought almost aloud, but could not find an answer for the doctor. Sanji on the other hand, more than likely could not see the problem and seemed to be thinking hard on it.

"I have no idea, maybe it's because he belongs to the kelp family." Sanji finally accesses jabbing his thumb in Zoro relative direction.

"Well, where are you from then?" the doctor asked as he finished cleansing Sanji's arm, apparently wanting to start some small talk.

"East blue" He answered for Sanji, what harm could that do?

The man eyes widen "doesn't that mean neither of you should be sick, or at least, just barley affected?" _Huh?_

"I was born in the north blue if that clears anything misunderstanding." Sanji replied, biting his lower lip. _Since when was this? _Zoro almost shouted if it weren't for the doctor's presence and that sounding like completely redundant fact to not to know about a man you have been traveling with for months.

The doctor nodded and said "be weary of mood swings, they are bound to happen and also drowsiness is a very common symptom, so don't worry too much. Also it takes a few hours to two days until the second level is reached—I'm sure they told you of that, correct?" Zoro nodded they brought that up while they were drawing Sanji's blood.

"Be extra sure not to strain yourself" the doctor turned towards Sanji, and they gave a menacing glare towards Zoro as if to say 'no straining in _any_ way' and turned back to Sanji "because that would induce the second stage, and when this occurs, it also can mean a longer recovery."

With that the doctor left; leaving them both in sweet blis—"Fuck! That bastard knew, and he was acting all cool about it." Sanji exclaimed before Zoro could finish his thought.

Sanji muttered a lot of—no doubt—profanities under his breath as he re-buttoned his dress shirt. "Marimo…" Sanji started pausing for a good few moments either to gather his thoughts or to make sure Zoro was paying attention.

"About this…" Sanji said while pointing to himself and to Zoro back and forth more than likely refereeing to what they were so kindly interrupted from.

"Let's just not."

What?

Wasn't Sanji the one that instigated it? Wasn't Sanji the one that said it was okay? Wasn't Sanji the one that suggested they go further? And wasn't Sanji the one that said he wasn't just screwing around?

"Are you guys coming or what?" Dianne's voice chimed from outside their door, no doubt getting restless with waiting for them to come along.

Fuck what was going through the shit cook's mind right now.

* * *

"Remember just go for the blond, you can threaten him if you like, but it is best that you just bait him into following you. All we really want is just a friendly chat between some old friends and the certainty that a little income stays in the hands of a very needy man, isn't that right?" Draw half smiles at his ingenious idea.

Some of the men around him nodded, he knew they got the point, other not so much, but he liked the fact that there was always a line of uncertainty surrounding his commands.

_If Sanji wants the rights to the money, he can't have it, _he thought slyly to himself.

* * *

In the marine headquarters of shady, things were out of whack, with so many people missing it was a wonder how there was anyone in the staff to listen to an long since forgotten undercover case that had been going on for three years already.

"The suspect is doing just as expected and is giving us nothing, but I believe a missing piece to this investigation might come from a young man we found out at sea." The undercover operative reported as if there was still any hope in the case.

As protocol would have it all leads were to be chased, so as always the operator asked "…his name?"

Unluckily the signal ended right after only the first name was called 'Sanji ', of course there was also a strict no calling an agent that was undercover rule, so the operator had only a first name to go by.

And after a long strenuous search for anyone who had the same name as the man, he found it! It wasn't that much of a lead since the case was an old and unsolved murder case, but it was the only thing linking a 'Sanji' to Draw.

Business was slow due to mass illness, so the operator had time to read in depth into the case. Either way by tomorrow officer Tetsudai would be expecting some sort of information.

Apparently it was the man 'Sanji's' mother who died, and Draw was working for the woman's brother- in- law—the only family that was left behind other than her son.

He read on to learn that the same day that the mother was murdered, her only son and her head butler and her head butler's family all went missing, never to be seen again.

As if they were spirited away.

* * *

On the other side of the island Shady there was a man who stood outside of his house, where his wife lay ill. He could no longer bear to watch her coughing so loudly, she was now a very feeble woman and could no longer fend off the ravages of disease as she once had.

He leaned against the wall running his hand through his once sleek black hair and took out a cigarette.

He snorted, at one time in his life he would constantly tell this one young boy, that is now deceased, that cigarettes meant 'manhood', therefore he could not have any. He would say it to keep the kids grubby little finger away from them, but now he leans back and wonders as he take a drag from it:

_Don't I use these more often when I can no longer mentally take my problems?—the exact opposite of manhood, where one is to be ready for anything?_

He finished his cigarette in silence, as he walked inside once again to see his wife once more.

* * *

**AN: ** yep, this whole chapter is filled with failed smut and thickening plot…


	14. a long detour

**AN: ** I feel as if this chapter is a bit anticlimactic, but it has to happen either way… plus I think it could have been by far better, but oh well, enjoy.

* * *

The egg

Chapter 13:

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitty shit. Shit."

_What the hell would have happened if the shitty doctor didn't interrupt? _He thought to himself worriedly.

"Fucking shit",he muttered infuriatedly as he re-buttoned his dress shirt that was so kindly unbuttoned by Zoro not too long ago.

_Fuck._

"Marimo…" he started pausing not only for effect but also to get his thoughts complied and to grasp the right wording. How can he say it and not sound too offensive or insensitive? How is he ever going put it in words…

"About this…" he sighed, he had to tell the shitty Marimo… although it made the pit of his stomach crawl.

Afraid of using any type of blunt words, he just pointed back and forth between them to signify what they were doing before they were interrupted.

"Let's just not." He said, firmly despite his body's clamminess and slight trembling. Fuck, what was wrong with him.

He sighed, how was he ever going to outlive something so rash, and stupid, was he really that desperate? Damn this was not right; it just wasn't right. And it just went on and on in his mind, going in tons of itty bity circles.

There was a silence in the room tension was rising and he could almost feel the swordsman's disgruntled aura as it slowly suffocated him.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Dianne's lovely voice called from outside their room, breaking some of the tension in the air.

"We'll be right out" he said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster in his situation.

Fuck not only was he stuck with Zoro and this predicament but the medicine was kicking in and he was already beginning to feel lethargic, causing him to have an extremely long yawn.

This must have tipped off Zoro because as soon as he finished, Zoro seizes his collar, yanking him forcibly and hisses darkly right next to his ear. "I told you not to be screwing around, cook." Even without seeing Zoro, he knew that Zoro was wear a serious scowl he only showed to those he had made an enemy of.

He was silent, unsure of how to answer and didn't want to say something to get the swordsman even angrier. He had expected that Zoro would be mad, but this he didn't expect. For Zoro to sound that pissed off at him, besides they were both men, how could emotions go that much further than mutual attraction?

The door creaked open remind Sanji of the last time it did and they got caught by some doctor. "Do you want me to wait for you or are you two really busy?" it was Dianne she asked tentatively, mostly likely unsure of how to diffuse the situation; and for that he didn't blame her.

Sanji brushed the shitty swordsman hand off his collar and made his way to where he thought was the door, ignoring Zoro pervious remark. _He'll be fine; seaweeds don't cry over silly things like this, _he mentally reassured himself feeling a bit empty inside_._

_It would have been better if I never did something so stupid, _he thought to himself bitterly, mentally kicking himself. _I'm not the type that does things like this; in fact this is the first time. So why…_

With all of his thinking he forgot to be weary of where he stepped and almost ended up falling, but Zoro grabbed his arm before he hit the ground and with that he whispered something in his ear that made him stop completely. Filled with guilt and now questioning his own actions and choices as the words plummeted deep into the pit his stomach.

"_Never again." _Zoro whispered it and it was only for the brief moment that it took to get him back up, but why did he feel so guilty, and why did Zoro sound so hurt and furious_. He couldn't possibly have meant all of it._

_Shit I… _he turned to face away from Zoro, leaning his head downwards.

Somewhere inside of himself, he knew Zoro meant everything, but when it came to his consciousness, he turned a blind eye and wound up hurting Zoro in the process.

_Shit, what do I do now_, Sanji thought a little helpless as they walked to galley together. None of them spoke, even when Sanji didn't know he was supposed to turn or when he would almost walk into something or someone, Zoro would only grab his arm and tug him out of the way; making Sanji feel even worst about himself, somehow.

After what seemed like eons, they finally reached the galley. Greeted by sixty or so men and women, they were told to wait for the twenty or so men and women, whom were finishing up their rounds taking care of the sick or maintaining the ship.

As they were greeted, both of them only nodded—or at least he did, he wasn't sure about Zoro since Zoro didn't speak—and too preoccupied with not talking to each other, until the point that it was too suffocating and Sanji finally almost lost it, _damn it I need to smoke._

There was no way he was going to wait another minute until the others joined; not there next to Zoro. He got up and started towards the direction he first entered the room in.

"Where are you going?" Zoro hissed, barely audible over the chatter of the other crew members.

"To smoke, I don't need you to escort me there do I?" Sanji almost whined, _the point in leaving to go get a smoke was to leave you._

Zoro seemed to comply, because he didn't say anything and let Sanji do whatever he wanted.

* * *

"I told you not be screwing around, cook." He hissed after Sanji yawned loudly, bored of their conversation no doubt.

"Do you want me to wait for you or are you two really busy?" Dianne said poking her head in once more and almost instantly afterwards Sanji brushes his hand away. _Irritating little…_

'_Let's just not', huh?_ Zoro thought angrily as Sanji got up off the bed and started for the door as if ever thing that just happened was nothing, like he was nothing.

He didn't want to follow Sanji but Sanji wanted to go and since Sanji was blindfolded he was more than likely to—

—trip on something, as he just did right then, forcing Zoro to grab his arm before he fell. He sighed, realizing just how badly Sanji won their bet, knowing he had to bow out now, before Sanji did something like this again. "Never again." he inaudibly muttered to himself, but Sanji seemed to have heard it.

He looked back at Sanji who had not move since he helped him up, more than likely unsure of which way to go next. Zoro grabbed his arm and steered him in the direction that—_Wait where did Dianne go?_

Zoro looked around for a while determining the path they should take. No way was he going to tell Sanji, he was pissed enough without all of the cook's teasing.

_I think I remember they said that the galley was right ahead._ He thought as he looked at his spread out hands to see which made the 'L', a trick Nami showed him so he wouldn't get lost, and ended up taking the left turn thinking he was going right…

* * *

"Evening Dianne, have you seen the newcomers by any chance?" One tall mean looking man asked her.

"Yes, but Tetsudai said I shouldn't trust you." she said crossing her arms, glad that she somehow lost the two without her notice.

"Well then. " The man said also crossing his arms. "Will you at least tell us where they are?" he asked refereeing to the seven others who were with him.

"Why do you all want to see them now? Everyone should be going to the roll call right now, it's going to start soon." she said looking at her nonexistent watch.

He nodded in dismissal and they were well on their way when the words "What are you, pack of wolves?" slipped out of her mouth.

She clasped her both hands on her mouth; she was so sure she finally got that in check.

* * *

_If I were a galley where would I be? _Zoro thought to himself looking at the three crossroads ahead. Sanji kept walking forward unaware of the other routes.

_That one_, he thought grabbing the cook to make sure they stay together. Glad that Sanji didn't mind that muc—_fuck, just forget about the cook and his whimsical ways._

* * *

After Dianne refusing to tell them where Sanji was the men stood in a group collaborating.

"Here's what we do two of us go to the Galley check if he's there, three of us check his cabin, and the rest of us search the ship for him. Someone is bound to find him that way, but if we don't, we should meet back here in say fifteen minutes." said one of the brightest in their group.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay so, which way did he come from again? Zoro turned to see a painting that looked particularly goory and lost track of which way he came…

He looked at both sides three times over and decided to go straight; whatever that direction meant.

He turned to see Sanji follow unsuspectingly. He ran his hands through his hair what was he thinking that the cook might…

Actually feel the same…

He sighed glumly because he realized how dumb the notion ever was and because they made it the crossroads again.

* * *

"Damn it, he isn't in the galley or his cabin." They regrouped ten minutes later after the realized that the blond gave them the slip.

"Then let's check the corridors and other rooms; he bound to still be here." Another man argued.

They nodded once again, planning on regrouping in twenty minutes, pairing up in twos and calling separate regions of the ship to survey.

* * *

"_he will come to you when you either need him most or least expect him to" _yeah, Robin was right that far but she kind of failed to foresee that in less than ten minutes later he would do a 360 and go right back to his original stance, leaving as quickly as he came.

He turned to see Sanji if only to gaze at him bitterly but—shit where did he go…

* * *

"Oh look, that's his bodyguard, right?" said one very lucky man, after searching the hallway for what seemed like forever.

"Is Sanji with him?" his companion asked.

"No he's alone…" he said sadly.

"Then leave him alone, we were told only to go for the blond." The other said.

"Shouldn't we just check, to be sure." He said hopefully, frustrated that no had found the blond yet.

"Fine" the other said exhaustedly as he marched towards the green haired man.

* * *

_This has to be the right way, I can feel it. _Zoro thought to himself.

He passed by two men and instantly he had a bad feeling, he turned to look at the two men, placing his hand to his katana. The two men didn't turn around and kept bickering about something, showing no signs of being threats.

He put his hand down and while rubbing the back of his neck, he thought _I'm losing my touch…_

* * *

"That man was about to slice us in two." One of them yelped as they went to another corridor out of the swordsman's view.

"What you are scared of a little sword?" the other teased.

* * *

_There he is! _Zoro thought feeling like his mind sounded a little too enthusiastic to be seeing the cook again.

He halfheartedly smiled even when the cook was blindfolded he strode…

_STOP. _He mentally scolded himself; there was no chance that things were going to work out in time. Sanji was going to go through the second stage soon and that meant a whole week would be lost and by then they more they likely would be at the next island and he would have lost the bet, Sanji, everything…

Luckily after a few minutes of walking aimlessly they made it to the Galley, Dianne smiled and waved when she realized that they made it, Tetsudai nodded, and introduced them to the others.

And even with their long detour, it seemed that there still were a lot people who haven't made it yet, and since he didn't want to go through the hassle of finding their room again, he chose to wait until the others came, reluctant to even utter a word to Sanji about this predicament, because of certain unsaid things...

Sanji stood up and started to walk to the door, which luckily they were the closest ones to it "Where are you going?" he whispered, giving Sanji a hard glare averse to be alone, even if sitting next to the cook left him with so many conflicting emotions.

"To smoke, I don't need you to escort me there do I?" Sanji snapped as he continued angrily to the opened double- doors.

* * *

In their room at the moment were some eight very unhappy men "we checked the galley twice, his room thrice, every room once, even the ones that required a key, all of the corridors; so where the fuck is he?"

"He might have jumped ship." Another man offered.

"Nah, we saw his companion; he's still here..."

"Maybe he's in the galley by now."

"Then with everyone is there, someone is bound to notice us when we enter and besides Tetsudai watches me like a hawk, no matter what I do." One complained.

"I agree with going to the galley, plus if we are lucky we won't have to be seen by Tetsudai." The one sitting the corner that the others kind of forgot about said firmly.

* * *

Sanji stood outside the galley smoking his sweet cigarette, nodding his head, as he fought to stay awake. The medicine was really hitting him hard and he was certain he was going to collapse in a little while and his only comfort was that Zoro wasn't next to him anymore.

He heard… footsteps… now he was really fighting to stay up, with his eye surrounded by pitch black darkness it was growing increasingly hard to stay awake.

He was so close to falling under deep blissful sle—

"Mmnm!?" he cried out as some unknown person put a rag over his mouth to drown out his voice.

"What are you stupid that wasn't the plan!" a man voice whisper hoarsely as what sounded like a slap to the back the head accompanied it.

"So, what this way is better!" the man holding the gag to his face whispered fiercely back as he tried to lead him away from the galley to some unknown place in the ship.

_That shitty bastard sent these goons to kidnap me! _ Sanji thought guessing it was Draw who did this.

"As much as I like being kidnap as the next man I'd rather pass." Is what Sanji wanted to say, but with the gag on his mouth it more than likely came out as just murmurs.

He smiled smugly, he may be weaken, tired and in a small enclosed hallway that restricted his fighting style but the idiots forgot tie up his legs.

So without a word, he raised his leg and kicked backwards, releasing himself from his captor. Another stalked his way letting out a low whisper "shit" as he rushed over to contain Sanji.

Lucky for Sanji the man had heavy steps and was not as swift as Zoro when it came to dodging his kicks, and with one clean sweep he sent the man flying, where he hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Only then did Sanji realize that something was seriously wrong, _shit I'm not supposed to strain myself._

* * *

THUD! Everyone in the galley heard it despite their previous chatter and it especially caught one swordsman's attention, _Sanji…_

Since he was so close to the door he was the first one out to see the shadow of men fleeing the scene. When he looked down he saw Sanji laying limply on the floor and another man that was crushed into a wall, in a way that it could only be courtesy of Sanji.

He wasn't entirely sure what just happened but soon he found Sanji's cigarette lying forgotten near his feet and a cloth on the floor next to Sanji and finally he put two and two together.

The man who was slammed against the wall began to groggily wake up.

"What happened?" some of the crew asked in unison.

The man spat out some blood and said in the most believable voice "I… don't know… one second I was walking and then the next…" the man looked around pausing just for a moment " then…" he paused again holding his head in his hand sounding as if he were in excruciating pain. "I can't remember…"

Zoro's eye narrowed and he unsheathe Wado and placed it just under the man's jaw "Bullshit" he scrutinized, remembering the bad vibe he got from the man not too long ago as he was _exploring_ the hallway, _should have dealt_ _with him__ right then and there._

Some of the crew members gasped, while other looked at Zoro as if he were crazy, and he dared them to get in the middle of this.

"Put that away, young man! I will not permit this in my presence!" Tetsudai scolded. He was reluctant to but she made her way in between them, as if to say '_you have to kill me first.'_

So in the end he did and looked the fallen Sanji "Is the love cook going to be alright?"

"I think he just fainted due to the medication. That's why it is best to be with someone constantly after you receive it." Dianne answered.

He nodded, slightly peeved that no one told them this piece of information, angry at the fact that they were going to overlook what happened to Sanji and infuriated with himself for letting Sanji go out alone despite his promise, and enraged with the fact that he didn't see this coming, or the possibility that there were people that collaborated with that man.

Tetsudai then shooed everyone back into the galley, except for Sanji, Zoro, the injured man and two medics (which there were many, since they were needed to administer the medicines to the other island).

As someone looked over Sanji's limp body Tetsudai walked up to him and whispered, "We need to talk about this... occurrence, privately."

Zoro nodded wondering why she had to do this secretly and without taking his eyes off Sanji he said "but I'm not leaving his side, I left it once and this is what happens…" he trailed.

She nodded, "Very well then." she complied; returning to the galley.

"Here, he no longer needs to wear this" the medic said returning Zoro his bandanna.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Draw yelled after hearing some people he thought he could trust with such a simple task as persuade a man to have a talk with him.

"We tried to bring him, but when we did he kicked Julian into a wall and made this loud noise, and since we almost got caught by the rest of the crew, so we scrammed!" one man piped up.

Draw smacked his forehead, why did he even affiliate himself with these people. "Didn't he see you—Well can't he at least identify who you are?" Draw said realizing that this mess could be tracked back to him.

"No I saw the guy collapsed, while we ran." One of them assured Draw.

"Wait, he just got medicated!" Draw thought as relief flooded through him, "you said he collapsed right?"

"Yeah…"

A smug sneer made its way onto Draw's lips, this was such a good situation, it was just enough for him to overlook the fact that they could have snatched Sanji while they had chance. "Then we could do away with him and not have any struggle."

"But his companion…"

Draw raised an eyebrow "hmm, you're right, you can't get caught and have something like this happen again…"

"We'll just have to wait until he leaves that little pest alone for a second" he smiled, this plan was sure not to screw up, even if the people who were to execute it were complete morons.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sanji's resting mind...

"_So you really can't remember anything, eggplant?" Zeff asked raising a scrutinizing eyebrow._

"_Just bits and pieces…" Sanji answered weakly._

_"Well tell me what you do know so I can take you home to your family." Zeff said. At that time they were barely rescued from the clutches of the rock, and had they first meal in months._

_Throughout their time there Zeff was adamant about keeping as much energy as possible so they had not spoken much, but they had somehow come to the topic of Sanji impaired memory._

"_You can't…" Sanji trailed off, this was the first time he had ever had this conversation with but he had to tell Zeff "my parents… they are both… gone." Sanji looked down glumly._

_Zeff smiled sadly and looked the other way as he said "I needed a shitty eggplant to do the chores anyways."_

* * *

**AN: **before anyone says anything: I am sorry for not naming any of the eight and sorry if that made it kind of hard to understand this chapter.


	15. a comatosed past

**AN: **I made it this far and it took me this long—why hasn't someone stopped me, saying this is getting too long!?

… Anyways, yay! Somehow I made it this far!

Oh and sorry for so much of this being in italics (finally going to—awe fuck, that is getting old—well anyways here's the next chapter, sorry for this slop in advanced)

* * *

The egg

Chapter 14:

"_So what do you remember?" Zeff asked._

"I was looking into my living room from behind a hedge…"

* * *

"_I don't know where he is, ma'am." Majordomo said wearily as he ran his hand through his sleeked back black hair._

_Myra, who just walked in asking for Sanji, looked down and pursed her full lips "For the last time, you are family and don't need to call me 'ma'am'." _

_He did not answer her, but did a double take on her face that was currently turned away from Sanji and covered by her curtain of blond hair that reached her eyelashes and surrounded her face. "Please be more careful! You know that you don't have to put up with this alone." He looked at her worriedly._

_Sanji didn't have to see what he was looking at; he already knew what he was referring to: her now make up concealed black eye and busted lip. Sanji had known for a while now; ever since he came home one day and found her looking like a mess, broken and bloody lying on the floor, having trouble getting up._

_He hated to see it, but she refused to talk about it. _

_In the end he gave up on watching her and utterly hated going home—hated seeing her so weak._

* * *

Tetsudai walked into the new comers room to finally have a talk with Zoro, but instead she laughed lightly when she noticed him snoring lightly as he slept leaning on the bed right next to his companion.

She was about to leave the room when he asked "What did you want to tell me?" he leaned backwards on his seat crossing his arms, with no evidence of his prior engagement on his face.

She looked at him then to her surroundings cautiously and closed the door behind her "Did he ever tell you anything that might have tipped you off about this… incident?" she asked quietly.

"He didn't say much…" he answered looking at Sanji who was sleeping peacefully and all he could think was '_LIES'! _Sanji was the exact opposite of this; loud, obnoxious, annoying as hell, frilly fiery, fierce, reluctant to show he cares(unless it's to women, then he flaunts it, which is even more annoying), strong, dutiful, and a lover of the word 'shit', smokes, women and nakama.

"Well what did he tell you?" she asked.

"Why did you let that man go if you knew something was up?" Zoro shot back with another question, unwilling to answer her before he understood why she was doing this.

"Because he was my only lead to actually getting further in an investigation" she answered, brushing some of her pepper hair out of her face "and because of that fact, we had a few others report to the infirmary with some broken ribs, dislocated shoulders, and one young man got a concussion as well as sever internal bleeding, sound familiar to you?" she asked.

She turned to look at the cook "He's a strong one isn't he?"

Zoro snorted and nodded, that sounded like Sanji. But there was something that she said that didn't sit right with him. "…Investigation?"

There was a paused but almost instantly her face lightened up "Oh I forgot to introduce myself; didn't I? Where are my manners? –I'm actually a marine and well we have been trying to connect Draw to the underworld for three years with no luck. This incident was the first time he ever made a move, this bold."

"Marine…" he repeated in no real position to be making any threats to her while Sanji was still in her crews care.

She looked at him for a moment before once again it dawned on her "Oh right you're the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro." Which only gained her a quizzically glare.

"Your friend reminded me of a young bounty hunter turned pirate when he used your last name—so I've known for a while now. But I wasn't planning on arresting you; I'm far too old to be chasing after you youngsters." She waved her hand dismissively, but the swordsman only raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It is against my principals to shun a person who is going through injustice—and I really need to get this man soon, he's already planning on leaving to another island where justice cannot reach him." She explained.

Zoro watched her silently debating if she was actually going to stay true to her words. "As far as shady is concerned, you and your crew already have immunity." She reassured, but he wasn't too quick to believe.

"What do you want to know?" he asked roughly.

* * *

_His mother stiffened and put her frail hand on her eye "Oh… this, this was nothing, I fell" she laughed, but it was not a happy one "The older I get the clumsier I get, I guess" she laughed once more, but she wasn't fooling anyone; not even Sanji who had no clue why she was injured. _

_Majordomo smiled sadly to her not being fooled, but unable to destroy the illusion. "That is true…"_

_She looked down remembering the reason she was there "Sanji?"_

"_He will come back, he always does" Majordomo said eyes down cast and rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how he keeps getting out; we have strengthened security, we have installed window bars, we have locked his door, we have…" he sighed "we have tried everything I could possibly think of besides accompanying him to the bathroom."_

_Myra looked up, mouth open and pointing her finger upwards as if she were about to recommend it excitedly, though a shadow of a smile did appear on majordomo's usual serious face he still said "No" and they both burst in to chuckles._

* * *

"Anything you know." Tetsudai said attentively.

So he reluctantly told her everything he knew. "Wow we could get two birds with one stone! We can get Draw for his underworld schemes and the murder that killed Sanji's mother!" she smiled and clapped her hands together.

She looks to the swordsman who raised an eyebrow and looked over to his blond companion "Oh right he hadn't told you "she said.

"I don't care, that's the cook's business not mine, and if he doesn't want to tell me it is fine that I don't know." He said firmly she nodded figuring that there was nothing more to say and walked out.

"Dianne will be over with lunch since you skipped breakfast."

She closed the door behind her and remembered the conversation she had right before entering …

"_Why is the investigation inconclusive?" she asked shocked at a new finding, a new twist in the story of putting a man in prison._

"_The body disappeared." He answered "Apparently she was still alive when they found her body and they rushed her to the hospital for treatment, sadly after two days of intensive care she lost the battle against injury, and somehow her body disappeared when a disturbance occurred, and so was the evidence and no one found the murder weapon so everyone stopped trying... sad really…"_

"_You said that the butler, his family and her son all went missing soon after, right?" she thought._

"_Yes the last time he was seen was at the docks, standing with the boy talking to a man in the rain as more than likely trying to get a ride to the next island for everyone." He answered reading from his research. "but truthfully the only family that man had was his seven year old daughter Vinnie."_

"_Why didn't anyone stop him, he has to have been the murderer and the kidnapper." She exclaimed._

"_No ma'am, Myra's body went missing after they left the island and plus he already has the rights to be the child's legal guardian, seems the mother did that before she died; not likely to happen if she was in fear of her life from him." He answered._

"_Whoever said that she was in fear of her life?" Tetsudai said indignantly. "And what of her husband surely he would have been a sufficient guardian!" _

"_His father was dead at the time; apparently he died as a marine captain after a raid from pirates" he decided to answered the last question first._

"_And on the topic of her fearing for her life, well there were many reports of her being beaten often by some unnamed person so we assume she knew this was coming before she died. She even created a will, transferred legal guardianship to the butler, gave away most of her money, strengthened security and started to create journal." He answered._

_He sighed "Needless to say, the journal was burned, her will was never found and the only reason we know she had one was because we opened her fake will and it spoke about it and her son would know where it was and she couldn't even trust her lawyer, and so on and so forth."_

"_She tried to tell us." She said surprised._

* * *

He opened his eyes slightly, greeted with a bright and blurry world that stung his eyes. Despite his mind screaming to go back to sleep he tried to keep himself awake. While doing he noticed a warmth on his arm that did not come from a blanket.

He shifted his head towards the warmth and found Zoro holding his arm, looking at him with his sharp eyebrow furrowed and a slightly biting his lower lip Sanji tried to raise his hand to inform Zoro of his newly conscious state but he was unable to.

It took until his third try to raise his hand an inch but the door had opened and the swordsman's attention was shifted elsewhere, '_the idiot…_ 'He thought right before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

It was already three days later and since the incident, and he only ate meals that were delivered to him, not even leaving to get some sake. At that time the door was being opened once more and he had clear his face of any emotion and greet the visitor stoically.

"I won't force you to but you should go get some air, breathe, it is better that way and plus Sanji is already getting better so you don't need to worry too much." The female visitor argued.

"You aren't you trying to force me out?" he arched and eyebrow.

"I was like you once… nine years ago to be exact. At that time I lost my parents after a shipwreck, they found my father but…" she turned to look away and almost as if she were about to cry.

"Gone?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Worst, he got a lot of lung damage and I w-w-watched as h-he sl—"she was unable to finish her sentence but the message made it to its destination.

"Didn't you say that you parents were in the next island?" He asked possibly very insensitively; since she looked up sadly, '_if the cook were awake he would never let this go.._.'

She nodded, eyes downcast "foster…"

* * *

_Almost a month later, he was skipping out on class, or at least he was hiding from his tutor and all of the guards that were commissioned all over the place. Why they thought that was going to stop him from leaving he had no clue._

"_Sanji! Get you little shitty misbehaving behind over here!" He heard Majordomo yelled from inside._

"_Try and catch me major- dumbo!" he laughed as he ran out of majordomo's line of sight._

_After looking around to check if anyone was looking, he opened a hidden door that his father told him about when he was small. As he walked in he saw all of the stairs that lead on forever winding around to every room and out of the house—his ticket out whenever he chose to leave. _

_Today was the day that he was finally going to know who was hurting his mother and was going to hide her away from the evil dragon that dared hurt her! But that was not his only objective! Major- dumbo sometimes had a good point; not too long ago he told Sanji about scarecrows—scary straw people that kept the evil crows away—and he was going to be the scarecrow!_

_The only problem was, with their huge home he wasn't sure where in the main building they were to have their 'conversation' so he headed to his father's old study room. Luckily, the door that lead into there was under his father's desk, so he was only ever caught by his father whenever he used it and now that he was gone and his mother refused to change it, it made for the perfect place to sneak in._

_When Sanji opened the heavy latch he was greeted by something he had not anticipated; his mother's defiant howl "NO! I won't! You can have the money, but you will not have me! I am not a prize!" there was a clash of glass splat-ing on the floor that left Sanji unsure of who threw it._

_There was a loud noise that Sanji knew all too well; a punch. But this time was so loud. He heard a voice retaliate "You bitch!" he heard a man roar along with a sickening crunching noise._

_Sanji stood still, with himself unable to move. He was so sure she just let this happen to her, but all of those wounds came from her defiance not her compliance._

_Why was he unable to move when he knew she needed him the most? Why did he falter? She needed help but he was unable to help._

Once again he woke up, this time even more tired than the last and unable to open his eyes but was able to hear an impatient voice "Fuck, how long does it take for you to get better, shit cook?" it growled. His stomach dropped and noting that it was Zoro's impatient growl and that the smell of some cheap sake was in the room.

Once again fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"It seems she is now approved for the medication" a young marine chirped "someone should pass by tomorrow to give her the medication and if not just come by the headquarters, but I'll warn you now most of us are busy trying to get this epidemic under control." He said as he rushed out, more than likely going to the next family that needed medical assistance.

Sadly the medication stock was quickly depleting and sick people would have to wait for a long time for the medication, and they were more than likely not going to get the medication tomorrow.

Majordomo turned to see his beautiful wife sitting on their couch; he smiled sadly and hugged her as they sat next to the fireplace.

He looked at her noticing that the usually hidden jagged scar on her shoulder was out in the open. He ran his hand through it looking at it with dismay; the beginning of all of their bad memories began with this scar. "I love you" he little more than whispered, not sure if tomorrow he would see a doctor or see her leaving in gurney—if there were any left.

* * *

_BANG! _

_It was a gun. He knew that because he heard his mother and that man fighting over whether she was actually going to use it._

_He lifted the heavy door, scrambled to get out from under the desk and ran out to see the damage. Not caring if he would be seen by his mother. She was not the type to shoot someone and she more than likely was having a break down right now. But what he saw shocked him. "NO, NO, NO" the man begged "You're fine! Please! You have got to be fine. Wake up, wake up!"_

_It wasn't the man on the floor, it was his mother. She was bleeding so badly that her lavender dress already turning blood red, but she was not asleep, she was suffering and conscious. "MOM" he croaked in horror as he stood at the door of his father's study room looking into the living room, where she lay idly._

_The blond brown- eyed man that stood over his mother's body looked over to him. He was as shock as Sanji and they held that horrified face until the man slapped himself back to reality "Damn kid!" he growled lunging for an impish Sanji._

_"KEEP AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON." His mother roared strongly despite her injury as she wrapped her bloodied arms around the man in attempt to not only keep him away but push him back. Her eyes were stern and her grip was strong, so strong that the man had trouble prying her off. "Get out of here Sanji." She said unable to keep holding on to the man. He was halfway done prying any arm off when she turned around once more with a face that read 'do not defy me' "NOW, SANJI!"_

_But he was unable to he just stood there uselessly, how could he leave his own mother behind? But he could not see any way that he would be able to help her._

"_There you are Sanji!" majordomo's voice roared from across the hall; the 'conversation' hidden from his view._

_But even the threat of school was not enough to make Sanji move. The man again went through a moment of thought before he picked up a shard of glass that was thrown when Sanji first opened the hidden door._

Sanji woke with a start. This time to a girl saying "You really love him, don't you?" he was certain that it was Dianne- chan's pretty voice, but something in that made his heart stop, and anticipate the outcome.

There was a long drawn out silence and then she laughed "Not in that way, as friends, idiot." And he was released from his apprehension ever so slightly.

Something shifted near him "No we are just nakama" Zoro blurry figure corrected and for some reason Sanji felt saddened by it.

The girl laughed like there was no tomorrow "Doesn't 'nakama' mean you are friends?" Sanji snorted lightly she was right.

This caught Zoro's attention he turned in complete shock to Sanji whose body was retreating back into unconsciousness.

"Six days…" Zoro whispered as he grabbed Sanji's arm, but it was too late Sanji's eye were already closed once more. Though he was able to feel the slight tugging on his arm and hear Zoro's voice practically beg him wake, but it must have been a dream since he was certain that he heard Zoro say 'Sanji' instead of his usual insults.

* * *

"That's enough, he isn't going to wake up if you shake him" Dianne exclaimed.

Zoro sat back on the chair that he moved next to Sanji's bed rubbing his eyes he said "This room is getting to me."

"It should be you have been here for five or six days already, and don't expect me to get you any more sake" she warned.

Tetsudai sent Dianne over when she had nothing better to do, which since she wasn't very good at handling anything breakable, was often. So after a while he got used to her being there often.

* * *

"_DOMO, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Myra yelled as she pushed the man away, trying to shield them. The man dug the shard into her already scared shoulder and she cried out one last time before tumbling to the floor._

_Sanji watched the woman who raised him, taught him right from wrong, women needing respect, explain chivalry to him, read him fairytales and stories, the very same woman that he never listened to and ignored often; eye's become dull as her soul escaped her._

_Before Sanji's mind is able to register what happened he is already being picked up and carried away "NO!" he screams, punching and kicking violently trying to worm his way back." LET GO YOU SHITTY BUTLER!" he cried banging his fist as hard as he could on the man._

_Somehow he breaks his upper body free and is about to release his lower body, when he sees Majordomo's face. "I grew up with that girl…" _

_Majordomo bit his lip "She always was the pretty one, everyone knew that she was going to have a good wealthy husband despite the fact that she was only the daughter of a servant and a servant girl herself…"a tear that none of them would attest to fell down his check._

"_When we were younger, we were the only children, other than the boys we served" he paused and looked around trying to find something "we used to be best friends and I liked her but before I could tell her the elder boy of this manor fell for her and asked her out—he was your father, Sanji" majordomo commented and Sanji didn't understand why he was bringing this up now, when he wanted so bad to forget everything._

"_Did anyone ever tell you about your uncle?" Majordomo asked hurriedly as he opened another door. Sanji shook his head. "He fought with your father many times and I suspect that he has always been jealous of his elder brother that got everything, while he was forgotten and unloved." He commented all the while running at top speed almost flying through the manor leaving a trail of opened doors._

_Majordomo looks as if he were about to have a break down when he says "That man was your uncle, we didn't want to tell you about him since your father and him left on such bad terms…" _

_He bit his lip and opened one last door, Sanji heard a gasp that could only come from a small child "Daddy!" he heard Vinnie say._

"_Vinnie where is my Den Den Mushi?" he said placing Sanji on the floor and searching frantically for it. The door opens and Draw is standing outside._

"_I heard some really loud noises in the main building, what happened?" he said sadly but as soon as Major domo turned away from him to look for the den den Mushi, a smile that could only be described as evil spread throughout his face._

"_No!" Sanji yelled._

Once again he woke up in a startled state to a now sleeping Zoro, muttering something in his sleep. Sanji was certain that he was still tired and was going to slip into unconsciousness soon but he also knew he had a few more minutes to spare.

He raised his hand and ran it through Zoro's green hair, after such a long of wait he finally knew it was soft had a strange texture to it that could not be described as hair—he was going to have to use that against Zoro one day.

He did notice three things though, firstly he was no longer wearing the bandana and it was now wrapped around Zoro's arm, secondly Zoro was wearing a bandage on his hand that he must have gotten for the burn on his hand, making Sanji wonder if someone forced him to wear it, and thirdly Zoro seemed to always be right next to him when he woke up.

He smiled '_seems like I'm not going to be able to shake him off ever, just like moss to a tree…' _Sanji laughed at his failed wit as he once again fell into sleep.

* * *

"YAY! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Luffy exclaimed after Nami informed the crew of the Island in the far off distance.

"Wait, why is there a barrier around the city?" Usopp asked after noticing the huge wall that practically said 'no one shall enter.'

"Maybe they don't like visitors and kill anyone that is not a native." A now conscious Robin answered evenly with her usual morbid humor while taking a sip of her afternoon tea.

"Rooobiiiin!" Usopp and Chopper protested out of fear, actually believing her claim.

She only smiled slyly, not giving an effort to retract her pervious statement.

* * *

"I finally got it!" Tetsudai exclaimed "That man knows Sanji can convict him so he went after Sanji to silence him, but it failed and left us at a standstill, but once Sanji wakes up we can at least get him to squirm!"

"But why hasn't he made a move yet? Could it be that they are waiting for something or…" she said aloud to herself.

The door opened and their conversation stopped as Dianne rushed in with a sake bottle in her hand and a meal in the other "I brought you some food and sake" she said brightly.

Dianne was actually a nice girl, if not a little annoying at times, and would always sneak some sake out for him whenever she could. And although they didn't speak often, she sometimes seemed to be as eerily in tuned to the world as Robin. For some reason she never really spoke about herself and would only ask questions on the crew and their adventures, but since he wasn't much for talking the both would usually end up sleeping; him leaning on the bed and her curled into a tight ball on a carpet at the floor.

"Nmm" it was finally the eighth day and Sanji was overdue to wake up, so all eyes were hopefully watching the once limp body move lethargically.

* * *

"_What do you mean by that, eggplant?" Zeff glared._

"_That was all that I really remember… but I do remember we were being chased off the island by someone… I was bleeding a lot and somehow I ended up on that ship alone since Vinnie refused to leave her father, who said he had to do something…" Sanji crumpled his brows together._

"_Are they still chasing you?" Zeff said sounding dismissive as he looked at the newspaper. Sanji shrugged and noticed Zeff's ever so slight nod._

Lazily he opened an eye, while simultaneously being attacked with a brigade of questions "Are you awake? Do you remember me? Can you hear me? Hey are you sure you are awake?" Dianne's wonderful voice asked, giving him an incentive.

He opened both of his eyes wide, shot up and turned to see the beauty that was previously concealed from his peering eyes by the swordsman's bandana. She was all he expected and as an added bonus she had a nice rack, just like Nami- swan… Oh wait, he almost forgot…Nami…

"You got up quickly, ero- cook" Zoro muttered understanding full well what brought the surge of energy in Sanji's revival. Before Sanji got the chance to give a response Zoro got up and walked out of the door taking the bottle Dianne had in her hands and picking two other's up from beside the entrance before exiting with an unintentional slam.

"What's his problem?" Sanji muttered.

"How the fuck did you manage to piss him off in five seconds?" Dianne said coarsely.

Sanji wasn't quite expecting that from such an innocent looking girl but he quickly gained his composure and with his groggy, lethargic brain finally able to work properly, he sighed running his tired hand through his hair "I… really messed things up between us before.. This."

"Well, never fear! Your boyfriend still loves you." She proclaimed jovially as if that was perfectly fine.

"B-BOY-friend" he stammered certain that his checks were turning red. "I hate to correct a lady, but I assure you we are not in any way like that."

Dianne's innocent features curled into a sly smile, if she had no clue about their relationship before she did now. All the same her evil face died down and she showed genuine concern when she said "If you screwed up before, you should fix it now."

Sanji laughed softly. "We have to, if we want to keep traveling together, not like we were ever that close… so it should be fine after a while."

"Not later, now." She persisted.

"Dianne, the man just woke up, it will take a while before he can get up and start walking around. Plus, we still need to clear him first." Tetsudai said "I'll try to get a doctor, and you can stay here" Tetsudai scolded as she walked out.

When she closed the door Dianne turned with a stern face plastered on her face "You should really hurry up and talk to him" she looked down pensively biting her lower lip before looking up with a stern look once more. "He never left you're side this whole time so he must be willing to forgive you and if you hurry, you might still have a chance."

"I like the sentiment but I don't feel that way for him." Sanji explained miserably.

"Doesn't look like that to me" she pouted, crossing her arms.

Sanji sighed and gave her a sad smile "Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea, what to think or what to do." He said leaning his head on his hand.

Dianne began to fiddle with her necklace that looked to have a very familiar silver/blue pendant. Almost after he started to recognize it she had a revelation and without a word unhooked her necklace. Sanji now realized where he saw such colors together, it was that damned fish that he so wished to gut, bread and butter.

She presented it to Sanji saying "I think you need to choose now, yesterday when I told him that we should be making it to the island tomorrow, he almost flipped and started muttering something about running out of time. Ever since then he seemed extremely antsy, and I think that is why he was so angry right now."

Sanji looked at the necklace, and then to the girl; knowing exactly what was distressing the swordsman. "Wait, tomorrow?" he gasped stricken, just how long had he been sleeping.

He looked at the scale in her palm.

* * *

As Tetsudai was finally coming back with a doctor to check Sanji's physical state and to clear him from his critical condition status when he ran rushing past her at a speed she could no longer reach.

"Wasn't that him?" the amazed doctor asked as he stared stunned and where the blond had just treaded.

She nodded still half dazed, dismissed him and went to have a talk with Dianne about what gave her the idea to go off making a patient run a marathon.

* * *

Luckily the doctors had come with the antidote the next day and his wife was now resting, but she was not resting peacefully. Somehow she was getting worst and he was not going to stand and watch as lay shivering and sickly.

He picked her up and slung her sleeping body on his back, cursing his age. There was only one place he could think of going for help: the marine headquarters, since their tiny hospital was already full and now more than ever, more like a morgue than anything.

He was walking just barely able to hold both of them up making his way to help and whispering encouraging words to his sleeping wife, when he noticed the funniest looking group of youngsters and their raccoon- dog.

They were walking up to him, since he was the only person who was outside at the time. Out of them their raccoon- dog and dark skinned, skinny overall wearing companion seemed to be affair of him, as if he were planning on eating them.

In their island if you don't know the person, it means they aren't from the island and that—with the pirate and poacher's raids increasing—you must be careful around them.

He squeezed his wife's arm that slung over his shoulder and whispered one last thing to his wife before he spoke to them, knowing he could not run without leaving his wife behind.

"I'll protect you, Myra."

* * *

Tetsudai was now looking to Dianne with a blank expression then to the IV that the man previously had taken off. "So he just ran off?" she was still unable to understand how the man was even able to run after so long a period of rest, most were so weak afterwards that it took months to be able to walk again.

Dianne nodded.

* * *

There he was! Zoro was leaning against the rail of the deck drink his sake. Sanji stopped running and almost collapsing, making a mental note that he had to take it easy. "Wh..well…. here you are, you… drunken Marimo." He stammered out of breath. Now realizing in what bad shape he was.

Zoro turned to him stoically "What are you doing here, cook?"

Sanji collapsed on the ground, taking a breather that he almost never needed since Zeff trained him half to death—not that he was complaining, he was the one that asked Zeff to train him.

"What are you doing out here it's too early to be out." Sanji half choked forcing himself not to breathe incorrectly.

"Early? It is late shit-cook." Zoro scrutinized, taking a swig of his sake.

"The sun is in the ea—never mind a seaweed brain won't ever understand" Sanji said finally catching his breath.

"Is there something you want?" Zoro grumbled annoyed with Sanji.

"We are going to make it to the island tomorrow." Sanji reminded him.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and gritted his teeth "Yeah the whole fucking world knows you won, now beat it cook."

"Who said you lost?"

Zoro turned, sharp scrutinizing eyes analyzing Sanji carefully.

* * *

Dianne smiled to herself, now alone for the while it took Tetsudai to find the patient; oblivious to what cause the man to run. She looked at the palm of her hand and said to herself "So he didn't want it after all…"

She placed the necklace around her neck once more.

* * *

**AN:** I know that if you are unconscious there's other things they put on you, but let's just leave it at an IV (mostly because I don't want to give medical lessons or go over it—sorry to the health fanatics)

Anyways thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed.

also please tell me if I didn't get too side tracked or something, because I feel like I did =.=...

anyways, until next time!


End file.
